End of the Beginning - Book 6 in the Dark Four Series
by Cinderella's Slipper
Summary: Final installment in the Dark Four Series. Their past comes back to haunt them, as their enemies come back to take what matters to them most, their children. When they don't receive the help they need they resort to one last, desperate option. Bringing back Voldemort. Will they be able to rescue all of the children? What will happen now that Voldemort is alive once more?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**glglglgl**

Isáwien sighed softly as she looked in the mirror. For Merlin's sake, she had a bloody white hair...no, actually she had about twenty. Gods she was getting old...thirty-four...in only three months she'd be thirty-five...

Damn she felt old... looking around her chambers she knew part of the reason why...she had a five-year-old son and daughter, and a fifteen-year-old daughter; an eighteen-year-old stepdaughter who also happened to be her granddaughter, and another eighteen-year-old who was her great-niece and her great granddaughter.

Bloody hell they had one hell of a confusing family. Thirty-four and she had not only a daughter but also a granddaughter and a great-granddaughter...No, if she were to be honest she had a daughter and son who were thirty-one. Her next daughter was fifteen, and her youngest were five, her granddaughter was eighteen, and her great granddaughter was eighteen. Then of course there was her nephew who was also her grandson and he was the same age as her oldest daughter and son.

Oh and then there was the fact that her youngest children were also the siblings of her oldest children, and her oldest daughter was also her sister. Not to mention Jamie, Harry, and Draco were only three years younger than her...and they were technically her children and grandson...

Yes, it was time for their family to get a regular session with a good psychiatrist before they really lost their minds...of course, there was still the family that they were related to via her great-granddaughter...the family that had raised her oldest daughter.

And the greatest irony of all? The majority of her daughters weren't related to her by blood. The only people related to her by blood in this strangely psychotic family were Lucius, her brother and technically her son-in-law, his son, a.k.a. her grandson via marriage, and his daughter, her great-niece by blood and great-granddaughter by marriage...and then her own two children who when you thought about could be called her sister and brother-in-law through Jamie's marriage to Lucius. Yes, they had one hell of a strange family. No wonder people tried to stay away from them.

Well, then there was the whole fact about Jamie and her being two parts of the infamous Dark Four with Lucius...and that Tessa and Desi were the only living children of the Dark Lord himself...and her children were currently half of the last members of the Higginbotham family...and she was rambling in her own mind. That's it; she had spent too much time around Peeves and the other ghosts. Either that or she had spent too much time learning Italian while visiting Lucius and Jamie in Italy over the past years since the two retreated there.

Shaking her head she turned away from the mirror and walked across the room to her closet to get the dress she was wearing to dinner. Today was the seventh anniversary of her marriage to Severus, and the seventh anniversary of the renewal of Jamie and Lucius' vows. And as such, they had arranged a dinner with the family. They figured it was about time they got everyone together again. No one in the family had seen Jamie or Lucius since they retreated to Italy after the events of her own return to the dark side and her subsequent attempt to bring her first husband back to life, and what with Desi having graduated from Durmstrang, and Ciara having graduated from Hogwarts, and now getting on with their lives. Well it was bloody about time the lot of them actually spent a meal together, no matter how much she and her stepson, a.k.a. the famous Harry Potter, could not be in a room for more than twenty minutes before she was ready to kill him and he was ready to possibly return her to that room she and Severus had destroyed so many months ago now. Course he never got the chance, but it was easy to tell he never completely trusted her to_ not_ go back to the dark side once more.

Turning her attention _away_ from her troubles with Severus' son, she instead focused on her girls. After Jamie, who was happily living in Italy with Lucius, next came Desi. Desi was already getting ready for a show she was to be in. In the West End no less. Although most people in the Wizarding World would not know what the West End was, it was still an amazing achievement. Desi had just been walking down the street one day, singing under her breath when this man stopped her and asked if she ever thought about trying out for the stage. She had a presence was his explanation. Six months later she was getting ready to begin a stretch in a musical by an associate of one Andrew Lloyd Webber...some very famous Muggle composer. Who Isáwien had to admit was very good...but the actual show she was in was based on a set of books by another Muggle who was of some fame in their world. Tolkien something or other...although she had been trying to find his books so she could read them; they sounded so interesting...The Lord of the Rings...just sort of begged for one's attention...but Desi was to be in the musical, which had been playing in the West End for some time now so it was not some unknown show...although in all honesty Isáwien was looking forward mostly to just seeing her darling daughter with pointed ears.

Ciara was attending the University for Witches and Wizards in America along with Jeremy, so they saw her very little as well.

Tessa was in her fifth year at Hogwarts...And her own two munchkins were about to start primary school. In a few years the children would be all grown...although she had a feeling it would not be long before Jamie and Lucius finally got around to having their own children...and Draco and Christina had finally married and were talking about coming back to this side of Europe...given time they would no doubt have little Malfoys running around. Of course it had taken quite a bit of prodding on her part to get the prat back...well that and the knowledge that Malfoy Estate was at last his. And she had been nice enough to fix all those little destroyed rooms. Not for Draco of course, for dear Christina...who Lucius was not exactly thrilled about.

The old ways were entirely too strong in the last of their family...well that was technically not true, they were still strong in the last of the Malfoy family who had followed the path of old. Although, at the same time both she and Lucius were a bit glad that no more of the Malfoy family members would follow the path of old. One being, there is just no fun to being an evil bad guy without Tom, and two being that the younger generations just did not deserve the pain that came with their ways. Not even Jamie had to deal with some of the things that she would have had she been born a Malfoy. Now _that_ was something, Lucius and herself thanked the Gods for everyday. Draco might have been able to learn from the old ways had he not been corrupted by her and Lucius hadn't been so... psychologically disturbed at the time...

Smirking softly she stopped hunting in the closet as she realized he would kill her if he had known she just called him that...but hey, it was true. Frowning she remembered what she had been putting off for far too many years. She still needed to have that talk with Lucius about Draco's childhood...Although at the same time she could not see him repeating that now that he was so much better mentally. Bloody father, she had to wonder if he intended for Lucius to lose his conscience while she lost her innocence and trust...

Shaking her head once more she vowed to not think about such things on such a happy occasion and turned back to her closet. /-/AHA!/-/ grabbing a hanger she pulled out the perfect dress and laid it on the bed before returning to her vanity to get ready.

"Shields, are you sure you're okay with not coming tonight?" Isáwien asked aloud looking over at the tiger. In turn he narrowed his eyes and gave a snort before looking away.

"Sweetie, I know you don't like this..." Isáwien sighed softly. But she had promised Severus that for once she would not bring him to the restaurant. The maitre d' was starting to get a twitch over his left eye...And they were going to show up as it was with a party of...oh good lord how many were actually coming...her, Severus, Lucius and Jyn of course...plus the girls and the twins...Harry and Hermione, Draco and Christina had even flown in...actually that reminded her, their plane should have landed and Severus was probably already getting them to the nearest fireplace...

That had actually been the biggest surprise about Christina...she was Muggle. They never would have thought of all the people to claim Draco's heart, which he had kept nice and tightly locked away after Jamie, would be a Muggle woman from the Philippines, where he had been on his tour of the world…his escape really...but Christina had found his elusive heart, and like Jamie, she refused to let it go. Draco was finally the young man he had been before their lives started down the road that led to today...the man he had been before she changed history through his daughter...Hmm...now there was a theory she had to share with Gilly...Maybe Jamie and Draco were not really soul-mates like Severus believed...Jamie had not been in the first timeline, Ginny had...and Christina was so like Ginny had been, they both had sweet souls, that had been the one difference between Gin and Jyn...they both had sweet souls...but Jyn had had a dark side...and she was much stronger than Ginny had been. Ginny never could escape what happened in the Chamber...but Jyn had been able to...on her own some, and with the help of those who loved her.

And here she was rambling in her own mind about two women, one of whom no longer lived, when she had to get ready. They had reservations in only an hour...which reminded her. Those girls were due back by now...

Letting out a huff Isáwien stood as she realized those blasted daughters of hers had probably lost track of time in Diagon Alley. Cia and Desi had declared this their day to spend with Tessa and the twins as they never saw them anymore and they had scampered off to Diagon Alley that morning. With plans to go to a salon to get ready, they were even going to hop over to Paris to get new outfits for the dinner, which was no doubt where they raided the salon. But they were supposed to do that this afternoon, and spend another hour having tea and time to just talk about everything before dinner. Plus they had promised to not overly spoil the twins or their dinner... which as for the first part Isáwien highly doubted they would not spoil the two five-year-olds.

Silly girls had probably gotten caught up in talk about boys...no doubt they were teasing Desi about Dan...Now there was a subject for girl talk. Des had met Donovan Hart at Durmstrang, and fell head over heels for him. None of them understood why she called him Dan...but hey, he did not care and Des was happy. The only downside of the whole situation was Jeremy...Desi's betrothed. But he had agreed to their calling it off if she wished...although Isáwien did not think he expected to fall for her, then have her call it off...But, he was dealing fairly well. He had been spending a great deal of time here at the school with Severus, when Severus was still teaching the duelling club, and had become close friends with Ciara. After Severus had returned to work with the Order a year after her attempt to bring Tom back, Jeremy had taken to bothering her. The boy was thinking about following Severus into potions, and in fact that was the field of study he was in at the University. Smiling softly she shook her head once more...the boy thought more of his godfather than he did his own father...And Severus loved him like a son so... in the end all was well.

Now her husband, he was an entirely different story. It had taken some time to get used to him being back with the Order. He would probably never admit it, but Isáwien knew he missed the missions. Just being outdoors...but it probably had more to do with the fact that over half his life had been spent on missions for Albus or Tom...So many years made anything hard to get used to living without. But she did see him more than she had years ago when she had barely been a child and he was always gone.

Jumping slightly Isáwien looked down at Shields curiously. "Are you trying to scare the life out of me baby?" she asked as she stepped back from the tiger who had almost goosed her, instead only nearly knocking her over when he had pushed his weight against the back of her knee. "All right all right," she continued rolling her eyes when he seemed to smirk at her. "Bloody tiger," she continued with a half smile. "I'm going already," she continued as she grabbed her wand and put her hair up in a quick bun. She would finish when she got back...Grabbing her cloak she settled it over her shoulders so her dress would not get dirty. "Naada..." she called before the elf appeared in her room. "Can you let Severus know that I'll be right back?" she asked.

"Of course Miss Isá," Naada replied with a curtsy before all three occupants apparated out of the room.

**glglglgl**

"Master Severus."

Severus turned from the mantle in surprise when he heard Naada; he had only just arrived back at the castle moments before. "Yes Naada?" he asked wondering why she was here.

"Miss Isá sent me, she had to go somewhere for a moment but will be right back," the elf explained quickly.

"Of course, thank you Naada," Severus replied before she disappeared. Where the bloody hell had that woman gone now? Shaking his head he walked over to sit down, this could take a while.

"Hello father," Jamie said breezing into the room, and grabbing his attention.

"Hello Sweetheart," Severus replied with a smile as he stood up and gave her a hug. "You look lovely," he continued as he stepped back and got a look at her. "Lucius," he nodded to his old friend turned son-in-law...who would have thought they would ever actually truly get along again...then again the past seven years had changed a number of things.

"Severus," Lucius replied with another nod.

"Come, sit. Isáwien has run off Merlin only knows where, but she will be back soon. How have you two been? How is life in Italy?" Severus asked as they sat.

"Isá ran off? Why would she leave only an hour before our dinner?" Jamie asked confused.

"I have no idea. I only just arrived back from picking up Draco and Christina at the airport. Naada just found me moments before you arrived to tell me she would be right back," Severus explained with a slight shrug.

"Oh..." Jamie replied with a slight frown. "Where are Draco and Tina?" she continued turning to the other members of their family.

"They are getting ready in the spare room," Severus explained

"Of course," Jamie replied with a nod. "And we've been good. What about you?"

"I've been doing well," Severus began with a smile. "What about you? Back to my earlier question, how are things in Italy?"

"Things couldn't be better actually," replied Lucius. "Jamie really seems to have flourished there. She's really taken to the culture and the people."

"That's wonderful. You've even got me looking around for property in Italy," Severus added in a conspiratorial tone.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your wife spends almost half her free time visiting me would it?" teased Jamie.

"Exactly so," Severus replied with a smile. "That and..._well_ we've managed to run out of houses so each child can inherit one. Sage gets Riddle House as you know..." Severus trailed off for a moment before shaking his head. Cia gets O'Connor Manor, and the Chateau goes to Desdemona. Arri will receive the castle _of course_, and we find ourselves short a house for Tommy," Severus finished with a shrug. "So...what _better_ place than Italy."

"There is no better place," smiled Jamie as she leaned into Lucius' side.

"No better place than what?" a familiar voice asked as both Jamie and Lucius looked up to the doorway to find Draco standing there with his arm around the waist of who could only be Christina. The newest Malfoy female was smiling tentatively as she looked at the people in the room.

"Draco," greeted Lucius civilly as he rose from his spot next to Jamie, taking her with him. "You must be Christina," he greeted the young woman at his son's side, Jamie keeping behind him.

"That she is. Oh and that was just shop talk," Severus replied with a smile as he stood and walked over to the couple. "Christina, you look lovely," he continued as he raised her hand to kiss it. She was wearing a red oriental design dress that fit snugly to her four-eight frame, and her blue black hair was up in a twist with two sticks holding it in place. Her dark brown eyes were watching him cautiously as he stepped back and spoke. "I'll just go see if Isáwien has returned yet and make sure Hermione was able to get Harry here after all. Ladies..." he continued with a slight bow before leaving.

Christina looked up at Draco as he turned to his father and Jamie. "Father, Jamie. You both look wonderful," Draco began softly. "And yes, this is my wife Christina. Christina, this is my father, Lucius, and my stepmother Jamie. We went to school together here at Hogwarts," he introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you both, Isáwien speaks of you often, as does Draco," Christina said with a slight curtsy, it was no doubt not easy to curtsy in the form fitting dress that ended at her knees.

"He does?" Jamie asked quietly in surprise as she looked cautiously at Draco.

"Yes. He tells such wonderful stories of your days in school. It is easy to tell you were good friends," Christina replied with a smile. "And of course, he could not tell a story about his good friend without talking about how happy she made his father when they fell hopelessly in love," Christina replied with a smile.

"Okay, _who_ are you and _what_ have you done with my stepson?" questioned Jamie in shock at hearing what Christina said. "The last I remem…" Jamie's words trailed off as Lucius put his hand over her mouth.

"IO veramente fare non pensare adesso Ÿ l'ora verso essere portare su il passato mio Amore, fare tu?" questioned Lucius in Italian. (I really do not think now is the time to be bringing up the past my Love, do you?)

Jamie shook her head since Lucius still had his hand over her mouth; well at least he did until she bit it.

"OW! Jamie, what the _bloody hell_ did you do that for?" demanded Lucius.

"I thought you _liked_ it when I got aggressive?" questioned Jamie in return with a suggestive leer at her husband.

Suddenly two distinctly different sounds of laughter echoed through the room. Lucius and Jamie looked towards the doorway to see Isáwien and Christina both laughing their heads off, leaning on each other for support as their husbands just shook their heads.

"And _what_, prey tell sister dear, is so funny?" questioned Lucius.

"Christina...never believed me when I told her what...you two were like..." Isáwien managed to get out as both woman sunk to the floor with a thunk and only laughed harder.

"What _exactly_ are we like?" questioned Jamie in confusion.

Severus rolled his eyes. "She told Christina that you two are hopelessly, helplessly in love, and _obviously_ belonged together. But in all honestly, at times you two bicker and argue like a pair of five-year-olds deciding who would get to have the bowl after making brownies. _Although_, in the end you both end up happier than a pair of five-year-olds fighting over the bowl, seeing as both of you win."

Jamie could not help the giggles that escaped after hearing her Father's explanation. The giggle attack was so strong that she could not help but fall into Lucius' arms when her legs gave out.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Hermione asked joining the backup in the doorway.

"Make that what did _we_ miss?" Gilly added as she joined them.

"Father and Jamie just proved to Tina what Is has been telling her about them all this time. As a result, Jamie caught the giggles from the two lovely ladies currently discussing the comfort of the carpet in whatever language you could consider laughter to be," Draco replied with a smile.

"Yeah, we get that and all the fun. But hello! Haven't eaten all day because we wanted to have room for the big dinner tonight," Desi announced as she, the two other teens, and the twins joined the six others stuck in the doorway that Isáwien and Christina were blocking.

"Okay, okay. Honestly gonna stop so we can go," Isáwien said as she took a number of deep breaths and Severus helped her up as Draco helped his own wife up.

"Finally," Desi said with a smile. "Hey Lucius, Jamie," she continued with a grin. "So, let's get this show on the road before Shields has a fit," she continued just as the two women looked at each other and started laughing once more. Desi rolled her eyes before turning and heading towards the apparition point.

"Come on Jamie," commented Lucius as he tried to get his still giggling wife to stand on her own, with much difficulty. "Bloody hell," he cursed when Jamie was unable to remain standing. Finally giving up he picked Jamie up tossing her over his shoulder, which of course only set her off even harder before nodding to the others and apparating from the room.

"That was bloody brilliant," Harry said rolling his eyes. "Now we're never going to get those two to stop laughing," he continued as he looked between his mother-in-law and his sister's stepdaughter who were only laughing harder as they leaned on their husbands.

"Quite, so the lot of you get the kids to the restaurant, we'll take care of our wives," Severus replied before lifting Isáwien into his arms. "At least we take the civilized route," he continued with a wink at Draco as he lifted his own wife before both men and their wives apparated.

By the time everyone arrived at the restaurant, Jamie and Lucius had already been seated at the table but were definitely not interested in the menus in front of them. Lucius needing someway to stop his wife's hysterical giggles had resorted to the only means open to him…he kissed her. And they were still kissing when the rest of the party arrived.

"Hmm, who would have thought the only way to stop all three of them was to kiss them," Severus mused as he looked over at Draco.

"Oh Gods, did you have to tell us that?" Cia asked with a groan. A groan Desi matched. "I did not need to see my grandparents making out, then find out my father and stepmother were making out, and my technical great-grandparents were too."

The adults rolled their eyes as they took their seats and settled the twins between Isáwien and Severus. For the next two hours they talked about this and that, actually just enjoying time with their family

"All right, we've had a wonderful dinner," Isáwien began as the men helped their female counterparts from their chairs. "I promised the girls we would do something fun, so we're going to hop over to L.A."

"What's in L.A.?" Christina asked confused.

"Lots of lovely fun, and for those who are legal, lots of good liquor," Spike replied with a smile as he took Gilly's arm and linked in his own.

"Are we sure about the kids being there?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Of course, Lorne has stocked drinks of the non-alcoholic persuasion just for this evening," Isáwien replied with a smile.

"Well then, can we go?" Desi asked as she picked Arrianna up.

"What a minute Isá…_Lorne's_?" Jamie asked in concern. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Unfortunately Love, I didn't get to choose. I told Des and Cia they could pick, and we can blame Vld for them learning about Lorne's. Des went nuts when she found out there was karaoke," Isáwien replied on a sigh.

"Hey, I want to get this whole seeing your inner you or your future or whatever it is done."

"We know Des," Gilly and Isáwien replied in unison as they rolled their eyes. She had talked about nothing else since the day Vld told them about Lorne's place.

"Are you forgetting that I threatened to _kill_ the man, not to mention the fact that I _tortured_ Angel?" asked Jamie quietly through gritted teeth. "I _don't_ think Lorne's going to be all that _thrilled_ to see _me_."

"Actually Love, he was thrilled to learn all of us would be there," Isáwien replied as she linked arms with her best friend and turned to the others. "We'll meet you at the Floo," she called before gradually leading the younger woman towards the place before the others. "Jyn, they _don't_ blame you for what happened. And I _highly_ doubt they ever will. The only ones who are upset with either of us, well _minus_ your brother in my case, are _ourselves_."

"It's just so hard Isá. These people were my friends and I was ready to take them out if I had to. Can you blame me for questioning this?" asked Jamie nervously.

"Not for a single second," Isáwien replied with a smile. "Besides, I was there too," she added softly.

"Then _how_ can you ask me to do this?" questioned Jamie. "My Gods Lucius and I nearly killed one another before things got patched up and he's stronger than I am but that didn't stop me from going after him that day at the Duelling Club."

"Because, you have to face them again someday and what better way than with your husband and family there to support you?"

"I can't. I can't do it. I can't face them," argued Jamie as she started to back away. "Not now, not ever."

"Jamie," Isáwien said as she pulled the girl down a side street before the family could notice, placing her hand on either of her friend's shoulders. "You can do this. You _will_ do this. And you _are_ going to be fine because, if you don't face this now you _never_ will. And the woman I know, the woman I trust, the _woman_ I love _never_ backs away from any challenge. You were able to face your rapists a decade ago. You _survived_ in a world without either me or Lucius for six years. _You_ have more strength than _any_ person I know. And that _includes_ every member of the Higginbotham family over the _last_ five-hundred years."

"And _how_ many times have I tried to end my life one way or another?" countered Jamie. "I'm _not_ as strong as you like think Isá…"

"Yes you are," Isáwien argued. "Girl, look who you're taking to. I'm the _queen_ of suicide attempts. But you, _you_ have survived. You survived the Chamber. You survived being raped. You survived what appeared to be a death sentence when you were given to Lucius and _instead_ you found the love of your life. You survived losing all of us for a period of time. Draco's betrayal…Losing your memory…Having to bury a child, something no person should ever have to do...Don't you see Jyn? You have more strength than _any_ of us."

/-/Jamie Darling, is everything alright?/-/ asked Lucius in concern as he approached the two witches.

"No. I just want to go home but Isá won't let me," replied Jamie

/-/Lucius, she will have to see them someday...what better time than with all of us there? Besides, she can get drunk off her arse while there... /-/ Isáwien explained.

"Come my Darling, half an hour that's all I ask," Lucius suggested as he pulled Jamie into his arms. "Just give it half an hour and if you want to leave we will."

"Promise?" asked Jamie, her voice muffled in Lucius' shoulder.

"I promise, my Darling," replied Lucius.

"You won't leave me alone in there will you?" Jamie asked her voice almost childlike with fear.

"I'll be right beside you the entire time, I promise," Lucius soothed as he kissed Jamie's temple.

/-/Thank you Lucius,/-/ Isáwien replied softly blocking Jamie. Turning she headed to join her own husband who was watching from near the building that held the Floo point.

Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around the bar listening as Desi finished another song before coming over to the group.

"All right, your turn."

"Our turn?" Gilly asked raising an eyebrow at the younger woman.

"Yup. Your turn. Get your arses up and on stage. I even know the _perfect_ song," Desi continued with an evil grin as she looked at Isáwien.

"What song?" Isáwien asked looking at her goddaughter slash granddaughter.

"Oh just one from a movie you fell in love with years ago..." Des trailed off with an evil smile as Isáwien's mouth dropped open.

"You're joking with me," Isáwien managed to get out.

"Afraid not."

"Oh no girl, there is no way this side of heaven I'm going up there on my own. I've been Lorne's little mind reader once, not doing it again," Isáwien argued.

"Oh yes you are, because Hermione, Gilly, Christina, and Jamie are going with you," Desi replied.

"Excuse me?!" four of the women asked in shock. Only Jamie had another answer after hearing that announcement.

"Sorry Desi but my thirty minutes is up and I'm out of here," replied Jamie as she rose from her seat trying to drag her husband with her.

"Nope, not going to happen. Your darling daughter and granddaughter insured we would get the lot of you up for at least one song," Desi replied with a smirk

"_What_ did you do?" Isáwien asked concerned. The girl had her father's mind...she could have done anything...

"Oh just a little spell around the room only we can remove. You should really have cut off our access to the Higginbotham library years ago," Desi replied with an innocent smile.

"I blame _you_ for this Isáwien. You raised her," Gilly said as she stood up.

"I'm going to kill you for this, you know that don't you?" Isáwien asked Desi with a smile. They both knew she did not mean it. "All right, seeing as _none_ of us can leave until this is over with, _and_ the twins need to get their desert and to bed soon. I'll make you guys a deal. I'll sing lead. You guys just come up with me, don't have to sing if you don't want to...well other than you Gil. You get the job of the 'sisters'," she instructed. /-/Jyn girl, I promise, you can stand behind the other three. But I know you want to get home, I want to get home, so we're sort of stuck. We'll get revenge on Des and Cia later, promise./-/

/-/Fine but I'm _not_ singing. I'm only doing this so I can _go_ home,/-/ replied Jamie petulantly.

/-/Works for me,/-/ Isáwien replied with a half smile before turning and leading the group of five women up to the stage area. Smiling at the others, Isáwien turned to the gathered members of the bar as the music of "I put a Spell On You" from the Muggle movie Hocus Pocus began to play.

_"I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine._

_You can't stop the things I do._

_I ain't lyyyyyin'._

_It's been 300 years_

_Right down to the day,_

_Now the witch is back_

_And there's hell to pay."_

Isáwien sang with a smirk. Behind her the other girls were rolling their eyes as Christina and Gilly started a little dance number, dragging Jamie and Hermione into it.

_"I put a spell on you_

_And now you're miiiiiine!_

Hello, L.A.! My name's Isáwien, what's yours?

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're gone."_

_"Gone gone gone so long!" _Hermione, Christina and Gilly sang as Jamie just shook her head as Isáwien started to sing once more.

_"My whammy fell on you_

_And it was strong." _

_"So strong so strong so strong" _the trio echoed_._

_"Your wretched little lives_

_Have all been cursed,_

_'cause of all the witches working_

_I'm the worst!_

_I put a spell on you_

_And now you're mine!"_

Isáwien continued before the trio took over.

_"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!"_

_"If you don't believe,_

_You'd better get superstitious._

_Ask my sisters!"_

Isáwien told the audience before the trio continued and Jamie shook her head as she smiled. This was ridiculous.

_"Ooh, she's vicious!"_

Isáwien winked at Jamie before turning back to the audience and singing.

_"I put a spell on you..._

_I put a spell on you._

_Sisters!"_

She said looking at them before beginning to sing, the girls repeating what she sung.

_"Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

_Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi_

_In comma coriyama_

_In comma coriyama"_

_"Ay, ay, aye, aye, say bye-byyyyyyyyyyye! Bye bye!"_

Isáwien finished with a curtsy.

"Can we leave now?" Isáwien asked as the group joined the rest of the group at the tables.

"Quite so. Isáwien, hang on and I'll get the bill," Lorne said as he joined them. "Oh and Desdemona, Ciara, try keeping people in my bar against their will again, I'll have you washing dishes, the Muggle way," he warned with a half smile.

"Go on you guys, I'll meet you at Florean Fortescue's," Isáwien said as everyone rose.

Knowing Jamie wanted out of Caritas as soon as possible, Lucius decided to skip the Floo trip and simply apparated the two of them to Diagon Alley.

Moments later the rest of the group made their way out of the Leaky Cauldron and joined them.

"Lucky ducks," Spike and Gilly said as they joined them.

"Spike, Gilgamangë," greeted Lucius, who was holding Jamie close, rubbing her arm in a supportive manner as she sat next to him staring at the table in front of her.

"Oh stop complaining. You only had to cross over with Arrianna and Tommy," Severus teased the vampire and Higginbotham before turning to his daughter and wife's brother. "You okay Sweetheart?" he whispered concerned.

"She's just a little stressed out right now Severus," responded Lucius as he pulled Jamie a little closer. "She's quite fond of our life in Italy and is not used to this kind of…lifestyle anymore."

"Completely understandable Love, I'm a bit fond of your life in Italy as well," Severus agreed as the twins ran towards them. "But, let's get some ice cream and wait for mommy to arrive," he continued as he swung Arrianna up in his arms. "Right Sweetie?"

"Right," Arrianna agreed with a nod. "I want Mommy's ice cream."

Severus laughed softly. "All right, but only a small one," he agreed.

**glglglgl**

_**Back in L.A...**_

"So what's up Lorne?" Isáwien asked as he handed her the slip that said 'Bill paid in full.'

"My treat," Lorne explained when she looked up from the paper, one eyebrow raised. "Got a read off you while you were singing," he continued as he leaned against the counter.

"And?" Isáwien asked raising her eyebrow once more.

"How long you plan on keeping all of us in the dark about your future," Lorne replied evenly.

"Was planning on keeping it quiet till the event happened actually," Isáwien responded. "So do me a favour, keep this between you and I. I hear you told Angel or anyone else, especially my cousin...well, honestly the threats Jyn made to you are going to be nothing," she added.

"No need to threaten Love. I'll keep it to myself," Lorne replied. "Just...think about letting the others in...it's going to kill them when we lose you."

"Not as much as it would kill them to know my days are numbered even yet and waiting around for that day to show up," Isáwien countered before straightening and heading from the building. Lorne shook his head before turning to another guest.

Moments later Isáwien appeared in Diagon Alley and walked to the shop. "Hey guys, sorry about that," she said as she joined the group in front of the store. "Oh hot fudge sundae, I love you," she sighed as she sat down next to Severus and he handed her a spoon.

"Word of advice, you ever get on her bad side, just provide her with hot fudge sundaes," Severus told the others with a smile.

"Mio Amore inscatolare noi andare casalingo pregare?" Jamie asked Lucius quietly. (My Love can we go home please?)

"Go ahead Loves. I'll come bug you later this week," Isáwien spoke up before anyone else could respond, or even ask what they were talking about.

"Come on Jamie," Lucius said as he carefully picked Jamie up. With a quick nod to his sister, Lucius apparated away.

Twenty minutes later Lucius and Jamie were in the library. Lucius sat on the couch with Jamie lying down, with her head on his lap as he stroked her hair. The couple talking quietly to each other until Naada appeared in the room.

"Master Lucius, Miss Jamie, you have to come immediately," the house-elf exclaimed looking between them.

"Naada, what's wrong?" Jamie asked slowly...had she ever seen the elf this...uncomposed?

"Please, you have to come. You have to come. Miss Isá is missing."

"What?" Lucius asked shocked.

"We'll come. Tell father we'll be right there," Jamie replied as Lucius pulled her close and they apparated back to the school. Quickly making their way up to Severus and Isáwien's chambers they found Severus pacing.

"Father?" Jamie asked as he turned towards them.

"Oh thank the Gods, you're alright."

"Father, what is it? Where's Isá? Naada said she was missing?" questioned Jamie.

"I don't know. The girls begged us to let them bring the twins back a few minutes before us. But when we got here they weren't here, any of them. So Isáwien apparated back to Diagon Alley thinking they might have gotten distracted passing a store. She hasn't returned, and when we went to find her, there was no sign of her or the children..." he trailed off just as the elf appeared in the room once more.

"Oh you have to come, you have to come. Miss Isá told me to get you. You have to come..." Naada pleaded.

"Naada what's going on? Where's Isáwien?" Severus asked concerned and yet thrilled to find out his wife was back.

"I don't know sir. But you have to come…have to come now."

"Naada, where are we going if you don't know where Isáwien is..." Lucius pointed out softly.

"Miss Isá said Miss Jamie would know where to find her. Please come, you have to go now. Something is wrong... something very wrong. She said to get you and that Miss Jamie would know where to find her," Naada rushed out.

"Naada, where did you see Isá...?" Jamie asked slowly.../-/I have no idea what she's talking about Luc.../-/

/-/It's okay my Love, I'm sure Naada will explain,/-/ Lucius assured her

"The third floor Miss Jamie. Please we have to go...something is wrong...very very wrong," Naada pleaded looking towards the door as if debating leaving but required to stay until they came.

"What's on the third floor..." Jamie thought aloud before sitting up straight...no...why would she go there...

"Jamie?" Severus asked concerned. "What is it?"

"Fluffy's lair...it's the only thing on the third floor that I would...why is she in Fluffy's lair?" Jamie asked looking between the two men confused and worried.

"I don't know Sweetheart, but we may as well go see if she is there," Severus replied softly.

"Yes yes, have to go…come come," Naada said jumping from one foot to the other as they stood, then disappearing completely.

"I guess she took the quick route..." Lucius mused as they left the room.

"Lucius...something is wrong," Jamie whispered as they neared the corridor...she could feel Isáwien's pain but not why...

"I know," Lucius whispered softly.

Severus remained silent as he heard them, only speeding up and they finally reached the door and opened it, rushing into the room only to stop in surprise.

Isáwien was crumpled in the middle of the room facing them, rocking slightly as she cried...no…as she sobbed...

"Isá..." Jamie said stepping forward and she looked up at them.

"They're gone," Isáwien whispered before looking over their heads at the wall behind them. "Oh Gods what have we done..." she continued before hanging her head. Severus wasted no time and rushed over to her, gathering her in his arms.

"Shh, it's okay Beloved..." Severus whispered as she clung to him before looking up to find Lucius and Jamie looking at them in a mix of shock and confusion. Then he noticed what was on the wall behind them. "Oh my Gods..." he murmured

Lucius tilted his head then turned to see what was so important about the wall behind them and took a step back in surprise. "Jamie, Darling..." he began reaching out to slowly turn her around to look.

"What..." Jamie began before stopping as she saw the writing on the wall...writing that was a bright, shiny red...

HOPE YOU SAID GOODBYE THIS MORNING, HOW DOES IT FEEL? NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR ALL OF US WHO HAD TO LIVE AND WATCH YOU ESCAPE WITHOUT PUNISHMENT...WELL THOSE DAYS ARE OVER. THINK OF THIS AS THE PUNISHMENT YOU DESERVE.

"Isáwien...what is it talking about?" Severus asked softly, not sure he wanted the answer.

"The children...they have the children..." Isáwien whispered, looking up at Jamie and Lucius, grief-stricken. "They've taken our girls," she continued before turning to Severus "And the twins..." she continued with a sob before curling into him as she once more started to sob uncontrollably.

"Who has the girls and twins?" Lucius asked confused, but also very very worried.

"Oh Gods..." Jamie whispered as she put two and two together. "Dean and Seamus...they have them...who else would use this place for their message..."

Lucius closed his eyes and pulled Jamie into his embrace before glancing over at Severus and Isáwien...could they have any worse luck in their lives...

**glglglgl**

An hour later, instead of everyone being home relaxing after their time celebrating, the family members found themselves in an extra classroom of the school, couches and other various chairs providing seats for the shocked and grieving family members. Aurors were there taking statements as well as Albus and other members of the Order.

Spread around the room besides Albus and Severus, Lucius, Jamie, and Isáwien, who were on a couch, the two women clinging to each other as they cried uncontrollably. Their husbands finally decided they would have to take the women to the Hospital Wing and give them something to make them sleep before they made themselves sick. When the men rose to tell the others, Spike and Angel finally arrived. The vampires split, Angel heading to talk with Vld, Harry, Remus, Sirius, Draco and Albus; while Spike made his way to where his cousins, Gilly, Hermione, Dawn, and Christina were gathered around the couch that bore the two women.

About the time Severus and Lucius mutually agreed that it was now or never in getting their wives to the world of blissful oblivion for a few hours at least, Bill arrived with Fleur, and Isáwien took it upon herself to tell the woman about her daughter, leaving Lucius and Jamie on the couch. Severus went with his wife to keep her from collapsing, although the idea became moot when both women started sobbing as they reached for one another before collapsing on the floor between their husbands. Bill looked up at Severus worried before Severus leaned over and shared the plan of taking the mothers and giving them some Dreamless Sleep to last the night.

Over on the couch Jamie had turned and asked Lucius who else he thought might be involved in this. Dean and Seamus were idiots, and certainly not smart enough to pull off something like this. They would have had to overpower three witches, two of age, alone...even Isáwien, Fleur, or Jamie couldn't control the girls if they did not want to be told what to do. Although the two, used to life in Italy, completely forgot they were speaking in Italian, until a perturbed Auror reminded them.

"For Merlin's sake. Would you two mind talking in _English_?" the man snapped as everyone stopped and looked at him in shock. The poor fool had come in after Fleur arrived and no doubt thought the mothers were the two who had still been bawling by the door. Until Isáwien heard him and stood shakily to her feet as Jamie narrowed her eyes and stood up as Lucius quickly steadied her with a hand at the small of her back.

"For your information, whoever the _hell_ you are, _my_ daughter is one of the ones that's missing and I will speak to _my_ husband in whatever Gods be damned _language_ I want! I can't help it if Italian has become so natural to me that I choose to use _it_ over English. Now get back to work and _FIND MY DAUGHTER_!" screamed Jamie in angry frustration as everything in the room started rattling. "Vaffanculo! Cacasotto! Fessacchione! Figlio di puttana! Leccacazzi! Fatti i cazzi tuoi! Ti ammazzo!" (Fuck you! Chicken-shit! Fucking Idiot! Son of a bitch! Cock-sucker! Mind your own fucking business! I'm going to kill you! )

"Actually, I have a better plan," Isáwien began as she placed a hand on Jamie's arm to help stabilize her magic as well as sung quietly through their link to calm her. "Why don't you _return _to your headquarters and _send_ an Auror who knows how to do his job and knows _better_ than to harass the _parents _of missing children," she continued her voice soft and quiet, but her anger still obvious in the easily heard insults in her comment.

"My apologies madam. I was under the impression the children were all related and did not know there was more than one or two mothers involved." he replied stiffly.

"Yes well, for your files," Isáwien began with a frown. "And for everyone's knowledge. The children _are_ all related. Arrianna and Thomas are my children. Desdemona and Tessa are my stepdaughters, and Ciara is my great-niece as well as my great granddaughter. Jamie here is my stepdaughter as well as my sister-in-law, and the mother of Desdemona. Tessa and Desdemona share the same father, my first husband, _who_ before you ask, is not a suspect in this investigation as he has been dead these fourteen years, and _no_ his identity is not to be shared," she continued with a meaningful look at the Auror as well as the rest of those gathered, including their family and friends. And Ciara is the daughter of Mrs. Weasley over there, and my nephew Draco Malfoy," she added. "So I strongly _suggest _whoever it is that is in charge of recording information for the investigation get that right in their files. Because _next_ time anyone questions or yells at any one of us three women... well I _doubt_ we would be held responsible for our actions after the fact. And a word of _warning_, Mrs. Malfoy is one of those responsible for the downfall of the Dark Lord," she added managing to not choke on her words. "And if any of you have managed to learn your history right, you would _know_ that she once destroyed every piece of glass in the Great Hall of this very establishment with her brother Mr. Potter, when she was pushed too far during an emotionally stressful period. I'm sure no one would want to risk that repeating, _least_ of all myself as I am the Headmistress of this fine establishment. So _kindly_ refrain from putting _my_ school at risk," she added, purposely not asking them to refrain from putting themselves at risk. Turning she walked back across the room to Severus.

Lucius stood up and wrapped a comforting arm around Jamie before turning his frosty glare on the ignorant Auror. "You might also want to refrain from upsetting certain members of this family, for not only was my wife partly responsible for the demise of the Dark Lord but have you forgotten that not only did I serve my Lord faithfully, I was also his second in command as well as his Prince, one of the Dark Four. You would do wise to remember what that means about what I could possibly do to you if you ever speak to my wife in that manner again," threatened Lucius. "Come on Jamie, let's get you out of here," he finished with a glare towards the Auror before picking Jamie up and carrying her towards the door.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'm sure we don't have to ask you to not leave the country," one of the Aurors called after Lucius as he and Jamie joined Severus, Isáwien, Bill, and Fleur at the door. Remaining silent the six left the room without another word.

**glglglgl**

"Isáwien...Isáwien...bloody well wake up already woman. Stupid wizards and their potions."

"What the hell?" Isáwien asked as she opened her eyes and found herself in the long familiar plane. "All right you bloody old witches. I'm having a crisis here. Can't the vision wait until after I freakin find my children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren," she replied as she looked around. "I guess that is a no," she continued with a sigh. "All right then, bring it on," she added as she got comfortable, though she was not expecting Jamie to be there...or for her to actually talk.

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

"Luc? What…what are you doing here?" asked Jamie in surprise. "How did you…"

"I was monitoring you when I dozed off and the next thing I know I'm here with you and Isáwien," replied Lucius as he walked up to Jamie and put his hand on her lower back. "Where are we?"

"Er...you guys really don't want to be here," Isáwien spoke up as she glanced around. "Really, you guys want to go, now," she continued trying to find a way to block them and get them from the room.

"All right, who invited the lovey dovey happy squad?"

"Yeah, this is an A, B conversation here. C yourselves out."

"Oh genius conversational skills, sister dearest."

"Look who's talking miss stuck in the time before Christ was born."

"At least I'm not stuck in the mind of a five year old from the late 1900's."

"Will you three SHUT UP!" Isáwien yelled as Jamie and Lucius looked around for the three women they heard talking.

"Isá…what's going on here?" asked Jamie worriedly as she stepped closer to Lucius.

"I promise Loves, I'll explain everything later, just you have to block the link to me, now," Isáwien tried to get them out.

"Bit too late for that Isáwien." came the response before everything shifted and swirled around them before it straightened and they found themselves in Diagon Alley.

"Bloody hell. Well, welcome to the life of a seer Darlings," Isáwien replied as she turned and looked around the street.

"What _exactly_ does that mean Isáwien?" questioned Lucius

"It means, thanks to you two getting pulled in here. You get to join me in the latest vision the fates have given me," Isáwien replied as she glanced around. "Hold on a second...that's us," she continued as she walked over to the ice cream parlour. "Oh dear Gods in heaven...YOU WOMEN ARE NOT DOING THIS TO ME!" she shrieked as she glanced around frantically.

"Isá?" Jamie asked in nervous concern not leaving Lucius' side, even stepping closer to her husband, who wrapped protective arms around her.

"They aren't doing this, they aren't doing this, they aren't doing this," Isáwien chanted as she looked around in fear.

"Doing _what_ Isáwien?" demanded Lucius, as he held Jamie tightly.

_"Mio Amore inscatolare noi andare casalingo pregare?" Jamie asked Lucius quietly over at the shop as Isá turned towards them._ _(My Love can we go home please?)_

_"Go ahead loves. I'll come bug you later this week," the other Isáwien spoke._

_"Come on Jamie," Lucius said as he carefully picked Jamie up. With a quick nod to his sister, Lucius apparated away._

"Ever wonder what it was like to see you two together before I found you the day of your marriage," Isáwien spoke as those by the ice cream shop laughed and chit chatted about this and that. "Or what it was like to see your son tortured, and Jyn give herself up to save him only for him to be killed anyway?" she continued as she stared at the group unblinking as time passed. "Or see your father die before he actually dies in real life. And know that it is you who are meant to help him on to the next life," she continued still staring without blinking. "Or to see an evil that none can stop, kill all that you love; To watch Desdemona fall from the highest tower of Hogwarts; To see Harry and Hermione's child killed by a stray spell at duelling class; To see Remus kill his only remaining best friend during a full moon. To watch as life is rewound. To live again and see people you love die. To watch as your best friend is taken to the Chamber of Secrets. Knowing you couldn't save her. Knowing what lies on the other side. To finally find peace and then have to give it up because people can't accept how you live your life. To see children born only to know you will never see them reach maturity. Do you ever wonder what it's like to know the future? Because it's nothing you would wish on your worst enemy," she finished as everyone rose from the tables at the shop and made their way from the area.

"I don't like this Luc," commented Jamie quietly behind Isáwien. "Isá's scaring me."

"I know, my Darling," soothed Lucius. "Isáwien what was that about watching Father die?"

"You might not wish to follow. If the scene changes again, close your eyes and block whatever you might see or hear," Isáwien replied looking at them before turning and following Ciara, Desi, Sage, and the twins as they walked towards the Leaky Cauldron.

The two tried to stay put before the street started to change as if they were moving down the street though they never moved a foot. As they moved, not of their own accord, Jamie hid her face in Lucius' chest, worried about whatever it was Isáwien didn't want them to see.

When the girls reached the Leaky Cauldron, a familiar face appeared behind them as Isáwien stopped and took a heavy breath.

"Excuse me Miss. I think you dropped your purse."

"What?" Cia asked as she glanced down and sure enough her purse was missing. "I wonder how I did that. Thank you," she continued as she walked over to Dean Thomas.

"Oh it's no problem. Really. So how is your family?" Dean asked as he handed her the bag.

"My family?" Ciara asked confused as she glanced at the others.

"Yes. You know. Your great-aunt Isáwien. Your grandfather and his wife. Your father. All of them. How are they?" replied Dean.

"Umm. I have to go now," Ciara replied as she started to back up to join the rest of the group. Behind her Isáwien could hear Jamie crying as Lucius tried to soothe her.

Actually we really would like you to stay," Seamus Finnigan spoke up as he appeared behind them before both men quietly cast Imperius spells on the two grown witches. "Come along everyone, we're going to see an old friend of Jamie's," he continued as Sage suddenly pulled her own wand and pointed it at him.

"Come along Miss Riddle. You don't want to risk getting in trouble do you?" Seamus asked with a smile.

"I doubt I'd be the one in trouble when the Ministry and my family find out what you are doing," Sage hissed. "Now take those spells off my sister and Ciara before I remove a certain part of your anatomy. Mum has taught me a few spells not taught at school, and I know that one very well," she threatened as she ushered the twins to stand on her sides.

"I'm afraid Dean already had that pleasure thanks to your other sister," Seamus replied with a smile before his smile faded away. "Don't make us hurt you. You may be Voldemort's brat, but we still find you useful for some things and we're going to get what we want."

"Why that no good little piece of garbage," Isáwien muttered.

"How dare you insult my father you no good piece of horse shit," Sage raged. "If he were alive he'd tear you limb from limb and make sure you lived to experience every moment of pain before he took your heart out with a spoon."

"Tessa Sage Riddle!" Isáwien snapped before realizing her daughter could not hear her. "Well at least she got her two cents in, even if I will have to talk to her about language. AND STOP LAUGHING YOU OLD FUDDIE DUDDIES!" she yelled as laughter echoed through the area.

"Are you going to just stand there like an idiot or are you going to release them," Sage continued, as they remained silent.

"We don't have to," Dean replied with a smirk.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sage asked before she was hit with an Imperius spell, thrown by her own sister.

"I'LL KILL THEM!" Isáwien shrieked before the two men made two of the girls pick up the twins before calmly leading them to an apparition point and disappearing, before a paper crane appeared and floated around the street until Isáwien appeared a few minutes later and it flew to her. Meanwhile the version of her there in the vision with Jamie and Lucius had been pacing as she muttered to herself in another language.

Just as she was about to turn to make another pass, the world suddenly started spinning out of control once more, giving Jamie one hell of a stomach ache and Lucius a bit of a vision problem as his eyes tried to adjust to the place they had stopped at after all the spinning and whirling colours. Looking around they found themselves in a building, with the girls and the twins over sitting on a couch, their hands tied with magical rope as Dean and Seamus paced in front of them.

"I say we start with the oldest."

"No, the youngest. She's more innocent," Dean argued.

"Why does it matter? We don't get to make any decisions until the old witch lets us. Why did we agree to this anyway?"

"Because it gives us revenge on that bitch and those who stuck by her. And especially on her husband and his sister who just stood there and let her do what she did to us," Dean reminded him with a growl.

"Do watch your language around the children," a new voice spoke before the room spun away and Isáwien sat straight up in bed gasping for air, alerting Severus and Bill who both looked up at her in shock.

"Wake them," she yelled turning to look at Jamie and Lucius.

"We can't wake her, she took Dreamless Sleep potion, she's out cold...like you should be," Severus argued.

"Wake them," Isáwien growled as she grabbed him by his collar and pulled him to her.

"Okay, calm down Beloved," Severus replied before turning to Bill. "The counter potion is on the shelf over there."

Bill nodded and quickly rose to get it before administering it to Jamie and shaking Lucius awake. Moments later the two looked at each other as they woke up as Isáwien sighed in relief before falling back against the bed.

"Oh Gods," cried Jamie quietly as she turned to Lucius, who pulled her close. "This is all my fault."

"What's your fault?" Severus asked confused.

"Go get Ron," Isáwien spoke up as she looked at her husband.

"What?"

"Go get Ronald Weasley. Find him. _NOW_," Isáwien repeated with a look.

"Okay, okay," Severus agreed as he stood up.

Isáwien watched him go before turning to Lucius and Jamie. "Let's go upstairs. Bill," she acknowledged him before rising from the bed.

Lucius nodded to his sister before picking Jamie up and following Isáwien from the room.

Once they had reached Lucius and Jamie's chambers, Lucius let them in before setting his wife on the couch and sitting next to her. "All right Isáwien. What happened?"

"The blasted sleeping potion you dingbats fed us only works to block dreams. _Not_ visions. And _not_ the link that exists between the three of us," Isáwien began as she paced the floor. "Damn stupid women. I can't even believe Severus was stupid enough to do that. He _knows_ that the potion doesn't block the Fates. _And_ he knows they get pissed off when I'm out of it. And _yet_ HE FREAKIN SLIPPED IT IN MY DRINK ANYWAY!" Isáwien continued to rant as she paced. Lucius and Jamie glanced at each other; they were not going to interrupt her in this type of mood. Of course when she started having that familiar lightning run over her hands, Lucius did grow a bit concerned.

"Isáwien…" began Lucius hesitantly. "Sister, you might want to _calm_ down."

"I am _CALM_!" Isáwien growled as she turned to them. "_If_ I wasn't, _I'd_ be finding Ron Weasley myself _and_ doing to him what Harry did to Jyn."

"Uhm…Isá…what does Ron…" began Jamie as she carefully rose from her spot next to Lucius and started towards her friend.

"...I don't know what I did but don't make me go in there," Ron begged as he was pushed in the room backwards, Severus following him a second later, only to be followed by Bill, Spike, and Gilly.

"YOU!" snarled Jamie as she spun around at Ron's entrance. "Bastardo! Come potreste? Erano non colpevoli! Non avete avuti diritto di sciopero me attraverso loro! Sto andando ucciderlo!" cried Jamie as she lunged for Ron only to have Lucius quickly stop her by grabbing her around the waist, holding onto her as she struggled to attack her former brother. (Bastard! How could you? They were innocent! You had no right to strike at me through them! I'm going to kill you!)

"It wasn't him Jyn," Isáwien spoke stopping her friend mid-struggle before Isáwien growled under her breath and started to stalk towards Ron, who in turn started to back up holding his arms up.

"I don't know what I didn't do. Just don't do to me what you threatened to all those years ago. Dear Merlin's mother I _swear_ I'll tell you anything. _Please_." Ron pleaded as he bumped up against Spike's back. When he looked up Spike smirked before putting his vamp face on for the fun of it no doubt. "Oh Helcate's merciful name, please _don't_ hurt me," he pleaded backing away from both Malfoys.

"Let. Me. Go," snarled Jamie to Lucius who was still holding her. "I don't care if he didn't do it Isá. He's involved, just like he was all those years go, following them around like a little lost puppy dog. It's sick. He may not have been at the Cauldron when it happened but he _sure_ as hell is involved in this."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked stopping before realizing Isáwien was still stalking towards him. "Oh Gods," he began before back-peddling again. "Look I don't know what's going on. I was in Hawaii doing an assignment for the Ministry on locating a Death Eater believed to be hiding out there. _Honestly_ I am completely lost. I was watching the guy then Snape appeared and grabbed me before apparating here," he rambled as he started to circle the room at lack of space to go backwards.

"Where are they Weasley?" demanded Jamie, still held firm in Lucius' arms. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL _IS MY DAUGHTER_?!"

Ron stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jamie as the colour drained from his face, leaving his freckles standing out like small drops of blood. "Your daughter is missing?" his voice hollow.

"She is," Isáwien growled as she stopped in front of him before he flew back against the wall as Gilly gasped in shock. Ignoring her cousin, Isáwien stalked towards him as her eyes started to turn to flames, flames only he could see as her back was to everyone else in the room. "Her daughter, my children. Bill's daughter. _Every_ heir to the Dark Four is missing," she growled in his ear before pulling her head back. "_Where's your mother_?" she hissed.

"Mum?" Ron asked shocked and in fear as he glanced around the room for someone to save him.

"No, Merlin's mother," Isáwien snapped as he flew a few feet in the air to be pressed against the wall as she looked at him, her hand curling in on itself as he reached towards his neck as if being choked.

"I...I don't know...she should be home..." Ron choked out as he fought for breath.

"Isáwien..." Severus began as he took a step towards her.

"She's not," Isáwien growled as she ignored her husband. "I _heard_ her. She's with Finnigan and Thomas. And _they _have our children. _Your_ mother is involved in the kidnapping of _our_ children," she continued as Ron suddenly flew across the room to hit the wall behind Bill, Severus, Gilly, and Spike before falling to the floor. As Isáwien turned towards them, Ron flew back up in the air before being spun so he was upside down and looking at her in fear. "_Where_ is she?"

"Isáwien," Severus began again before looking at Gilly. "You have to cut her powers off," he whispered, though Spike still heard him and swung his head towards him in shock.

"Are you trying to kill her!" he hissed.

"_She's_ trying to kill Weasley," Severus countered before looking to Gilly. "Do it."

Gilly looked at him in shock before turning to look at Isáwien and Weasley. Shaking her head she looked back at them. "Everyone behind the couch, _now_." she ordered before they moved as Lucius picked Jamie up and brought her with him. "Severus, Lucius, you have to help me create a barrier around Weasley," she continued as she moved to join them.

Lucius looked up at her confused before nodding his head as he focused on Spike through the link built through Isáwien and told him to hold Jamie. Releasing her to Spike, after getting a death glare from her, he joined Severus.

"Bill I need you to put a barrier over our heads and around the sides of us. Just in case," Gilly continued as she turned to Severus and Lucius. "On three," she began before looking back at the two across the room. "Three."

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" demanded Jamie from her spot on the floor where Spike had her held tightly against his chest, his legs over hers and her arms held down at her side. "Let go of me Spike or so help me what I did to Angel won't compare to what I'm going to do to you."

"Trust me Love, if it were my choice we'd both be stopping them. But they're right. We can't get Weasley's help if he's dead," Spike whispered in her ear as Bill placed the barriers above them and on their sides. Severus and Lucius curled up behind the couch as Lucius took his wife's hands and tried to sooth her mentally. Beside them Gilly had closed her eyes and the lightening long familiar on both Higginbotham women appeared along her arms.

"NOOOOO DAMN YOU!" Isáwien shrieked before the entire room appeared dark purple, the group behind the couch closing their eyes as the colour still burned on the back of their eyelids. When it was eerily quiet they opened their eyes as Gilly looked over at them.

"Lower the barrier," Gilly told Bill before standing. "Someone better get Weasley. Severus, get your wife to bed. She's going to be out a few days at least. And so help me, you _ever_ make me do that again. _I'll_ make sure you live the rest of your life _without_ your wife and unable to die because _I'll_ bring her first husband _back_ to this world myself," she growled before standing and leaving the room.

"What just happened?" Bill asked confused as he took in his brother staring at Isáwien in shock from where he now sat on the floor, and the woman in question sprawled across the floor as if someone had thrown her there.

"To protect the _only_ link to the missing children, Gilgamangë drained Isáwien of her magic," explained Lucius. "It is imperative that we find the children and we can't _do_ that if your…_brother_ is no longer among the living as it appears that your _mother_ is involved in this," sneered Lucius.

"Okay, I'm going to need someone to explain a few things here. But before Jamie starts dreaming up ways to torture her father, just to let you know Love. All Gil did was force her into an Expelling. I initially thought Severus was making her actually block her powers completely. Which can be done, but only by those lovely women in the world we know as Higginbothams," Spike interrupted as he glared as Severus.

"For God's sakes man. I wouldn't have her do that. I intend to keep my wife around for a few more years damn it." Severus growled before walking over to the youngest Weasley. "All right, when was the last time you saw your mother? Either of you?" he continued looking up at Bill.

"Weeks."

"Months."

"Oh _that's_ helpful," Spike replied rolling his eyes.

"You're _LYING_!" snarled Jamie, her hands starting to glow eerily.

Moments later Jamie slumped against her husband unconscious. Lucius looked at her in shock before looking up at the others. "_Who_?" he growled.

"Chill pill cousin. Next time the lot of you make me knock Áwien out, you might want to realize Jamie isn't going to take the news very well and Áwien _is _the only one who can calm her down lately," Gilly spoke from the doorway. "And now that we have the festivities out of the way. Bill go back to your wife. Severus, take care of your own. Lucius, you do the same. _I'll _find out just what Ronald knows about Molly," she ordered, her expression showing they shouldn't argue.

"Well then I suggest you take him elsewhere Gilgamangë," replied Lucius tiredly. "Seeing as these _are_ Jamie's and my rooms and as you so kindly knocked my wife out, I would like to put her to bed."

"Quite so. Come along Ronald," Gilly continued as Ron just rose in the air and started floating behind her.

"Umm...I think I can walk..." Ron began before she ran him into the door.

"Sorry about that. Really," Gilly added as Bill shook his head before they disappeared from the room.

"Umm, well I'll see the three of you in a few hours probably," Bill spoke before shaking his head and leaving the room.

Spike shook his head as Lucius glared at him. "Hey, I'm just waiting on the old boy to pick up the only living Malfoy born female from our generations, then I'm out of here. I want to give the bugger a piece of my mind while we get her up to her own bed."

"Oh just what I want to hear tonight. William the Bloody's morality lesson," Severus grumbled as he carefully picked Isáwien up before walking to the door. "Good luck with Jamie in the morning Lucius," he called before he left the room, Spike behind him.

Once Severus, Isáwien and Spike were gone, Lucius carefully picked Jamie up and carried her towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**glglglgl**

Four days later Isáwien sat straight up in bed with a shriek before looking around and finding Jamie sitting next to her. "Where's your father?" she asked before sighing. "I'm going to ring his neck, and _please_ don't try to stop me," she continued softer.

"I'm not about to stop you," replied Jamie, her arms crossed over her chest. "But you'll have to wait until they _decide_ to finally let us out of here."

"Run that one by me again?" Isáwien asked taking a double take.

"We're," Jamie said pointing between her and Isáwien, "Locked. In."

"_Who_ did that?" Isáwien asked after a moment.

"I'll give you three guesses and the first _two_ don't count," replied Jamie bitterly. "And just so you know _your_ brother had nothing to do with this. I woke up here the morning after our little _party_ and have been here ever since."

Isáwien narrowed her eyes as she quite literally growled. Enough so that Shields raised his head and took a double take as he looked at his mistress before growling back as if to say 'hey that's my job'. Isáwien in turn ignored him as she stood and started to pace. "You know, I didn't do anything when your brother _put_ me in that room. And I refrained from putting him in there to see how he would have liked it. But _damn it_ all, if that room were still standing and not just a burnt shell I'd put him in there now and leave him there for a _week_!"

"That's _if_ there is anything left of him to put in there," replied Jamie coldly.

"Love, I'm all for torturing the bastard. But we can't _kill_ him," Isáwien spoke as she turned to look at her best friend.

"Why the bloody hell _not_?" snapped Jamie in irritation as she leapt to her feet. "He's locked the _both_ of us up more than once and he's nearly _killed_ me twice!"

"Yes Love, I _know_ that. But if we kill him, we're _just_ as bad as _he_ is. And _besides_, we'd be proving the Wizarding World right, and I like to leave them as the _idiots_ they are as long as possible. That and it would _kill_ your father and the rest of those dingbats, not to mention drive them _insane_ if they lost Potter. And in all _honesty_, I wouldn't want to leave Hermione a widow. It's not something I'd do to my _worst_ enemy."

"And yet it's _perfectly_ acceptable for them to do the same to us?" Jamie asked sarcastically, throwing her arms in the air before turning and stalking to the window. "I seem to recall that we were _both_ left as widows a number of years ago and _they_ couldn't care less that they took our husbands away from us. Hell, _every_ single one of them kept telling me I was better off _without_ my husband no matter_ how_ miserable I was."

"I know Sweets," Isáwien whispered with a sigh. "In a way it was different though. They don't understand darkness like we do. In their minds we _were_ better off, because Tom and Lucius were the bad guys. They'll _never_ understand us. But can you honestly say you would want Hermione or any of the women we know and care about to go through what we did?"

"Right now? I honestly do Isá," replied Jamie coldly, her voice flat, reminiscent of her time as Wolfram & Hart's assassin, and her eyes flashing black. "Right now, _knowing_ that they are protecting the ones that took our children and have locked us away in this bloody tower, _yes_ I _want_ to see them _suffer_. I _want_ them to feel the same pain they've been _inflicting_ on me for _years_."

Isáwien sighed softly. "Jyn, Ron isn't involved," she whispered.

"You _think_ I _care_?" snapped Jamie as she spun to face her friend.

"Would you rather hurt Ron now, or hurt those that truly _do_ have our children?" Isáwien replied softly.

"I can't _do_ both?" snarled Jamie as her eyes finally turned black, her clothes suddenly changing from robes to her battle gear, her katana glinting dangerously in the morning light as she stalked from the window towards the locked door, which was starting to rattle in it's frame as she approached it. "Watch me."

"You might not want to do that Jamie," Isáwien spoke before Jamie suddenly went flying across the room to hit the far wall as the barrier around the door suddenly responded to her approach.

Jamie snarled as she hauled herself up from where she had landed, completely ignoring the pain flaring in her ankle from having landed on it. She quickly turned to the window, ready to blast it open and leap from it.

"Oh that's _brilliant_ Jamie. Jump out a window on the seventh floor. Let's see _any_ of us rescue our children with you dead on the ground," Isáwien snapped. "Besides, do you _really_ want to do to _Lucius_ what you _saw_ happen to me the day Tom died? _Because_ if you _do_, then go ahead and jump out that window. I just wonder _who's_ going to bring him out of _his_ mind."

"No one," replied Jamie with a wink before blasting out the window, sheathing her sword on her back.

/-/LUCIUS ACTIVATE THAT DAMN BRAND NOW!/-/ Isáwien shrieked knowing she would get his attention.

/-/ARE YOU INSANE?! Jamie will _kill_ me if I do that,/-/ snapped Lucius in return.

/-/Well she can't if she's dead you idiot. And she's about to pull a ME!/-/ Isáwien snapped as she cast a spell to fix the window just as Jamie was preparing to jump.

/-/What the _hell_ are you going on about woman?/-/ demanded Lucius.

Jamie snarled at Isáwien as the window repaired itself. "Fine," growled Jamie as she backed away from her friend, transforming into her animagus form of a winged unicorn.

/-/Remember my little tendency to _jump_ off _high_ places? Well picture my bedroom window and your wife. And don't pull a Severus and stand there in shock for the first three minutes, because by then I won't have been able to fix the window _again_! Now would be a good time man!/-/ Isáwien shrieked as she cast a spell to turn the window to rubber. /-/I'm running out of spells and magic here, freaking just woke up from a forced Expelling remember,/-/ she added as Jamie ran at the window to bounce back once before lowering her head to have her horn hit it first. Which of course the little witch would know could rip the rubber so she could pass. Oh the girl was going to kill her when this was over...

/-/Bloody hell,/-/ cursed Lucius as he quickly activated the brand. /-/I'm sending Jamie after you once this is over, you _do_ realize that right? Oh and need to borrow a bit of your magic to get me there,/-/ finished Lucius as Jamie, once more in human form, suddenly collapsed to the floor whimpering as the brand took effect.

/-/What magic you dipstick?/-/ Isáwien snapped lightly before focusing every ounce of magic she could gather on her brother. /-/Now get your arse here while I get any and all dangerous objects from this room./-/ "Starting with this baby," she continued softly as she carefully removed the sword from it's sheath and held it with a sigh.

"Bloody hell Isáwien!" cried Lucius when he appeared in the room only to find Jamie lying curled up on the floor, trembling with Isáwien standing over her. Jamie's sword held so it was hanging over her neck. With a snarl, Lucius flicked his hand towards his sister and sent her flying across the room, while summoning the sword towards him. "What the hell is going on here?"

"Do you mind not trying to kill the woman who just woke up from a forced Expelling sending 18 years or so of gathered magic out of her system. Oh and let's not forget that same woman is the only thing keeping you from being the head of our insane family!" Isáwien snapped as she struggled up to sit against the wall. "Oh Gods...remind me to let Tom beat the crap out of you when I do get him back to this world someday," she groaned as she let her head fall into her hands.

"_Answer_ the question Isáwien," snarled Lucius as she stalked towards her. "What the _hell_ were you doing holding a sword on Jamie and what in the world would make her want to jump out the window?"

"First of all, oh jumper to conclusions. I had _just_ removed that sword off your wife! I didn't _think_ you would want her having said sword when she comes out of that induced state in which she now resides," Isáwien snapped as her eyes flashed before she shook her head in pain. "As for _why_ she was about to go out that window. Well you can blame your bastard of a brother-in-law for that, so _don't_ take your anger out on me," she growled as she summoned the sword from him and used it as a crutch as she struggled back to her feet. "Now, I suggest you go and take care of Jamie's problem. When she's back to normal and debating killing me, we'll deal with her plan to jump out the window and kill Ron along with everyone who now has our children. Oh and for your information, the group in her sights also includes Harry and everyone downstairs no doubt, _including_ her father, which of everything she would hate herself for more as it would take me from this world too," she added before sighing. "I'll be in the bathroom talking with my late husband and the fates to see if I can learn anything else about where the children are seeing as the door is still sealed," she added before turning and continuing to use the sword as a crutch, blade going towards the ground of course, as she made her way into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Lucius shook his head as he made his way back over to where Jamie lay trembling and crying quietly. Carefully he picked her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down gently, magicking of their clothes off with a flick of his wrist before climbing on top of Jamie, kissing her tenderly, taking her in his arms.

Just over two hours later Isáwien was informed she could come out of the bathroom and made her way back into the bedroom, still leaning on Jamie's katana, to find Lucius sitting up in bed with Jamie sleeping, her head pillowed on his lap. "About time you two got done," she began with a wink. "And if you ask why I'm soaked, I'll give you a hair cut," she threatened as she sunk to the floor next to the bed. "Oh and you're getting those sheets and blankets to go back to Italy you know. Pillows too."

"And whose fault is that anyway Isáwien?" questioned Lucius as he ran his fingers through Jamie's hair. "It wasn't _my_ idea to use the brand and I'm going to make _sure_ that Jamie knows just _who_ is to blame for its use. Not that I'm complaining or anything. In fact I'm grateful you got me out of there when you did. I couldn't stand listening to Potter, Potter and Weasley go on and on about how it was next to impossible for the Weasley matriarch to take the children because of what a loving mother she was," Lucius commented sarcastically. "Just before I left, Potter was going on about having you locked up in St. Mungo's for the rest of your life, which started quite the fight I must say. Pity I didn't get to see the end of it but I had a much more _pleasurable_ issue to deal with."

Isáwien had been about to protest on the account of her reasons for making him until she heard the rest of his statement and quite literally stopped moving.

"Isáwien?" Lucius asked a few minutes later when he noticed his sister's lack of movement, she had not even blinked. /-/_ISÁWIEN_!/-/

/-/She isn't going to answer you at the moment Lucius. Potter's managed to send her to a place that is going to take me a few moments to get her back out of,/-/ the familiar voice spoke in Lucius' mind, very weakly, but Lucius still heard it.

/-/My Lord?/-/ questioned Lucius in shock, causing Jamie to whimper slightly and try to snuggle closer to his side, never really waking up.

/-/I can still reach you though my Love. The ability is only possible when her dark side is not trapped so tightly. Four years ago Jamie heard my voice once, but after the barrier was placed back within Isáwien's mind I was chained back to her and her alone. Not that I am complaining. However, by forcing the Expelling on her, the barrier was weakened. And by Potter foolishly pushing her back to places she does not need to visit, first with that _chamber_ and now that she has learned of his attempts today, it weakens the barrier more. Take care of your wife Lucius, and I shall care for mine,/-/ Tom trailed off before Lucius felt Tom's presence disappear. Moments later Isáwien looked up at him, her eyes still haunted before she looked back across the room.

"When I woke, Jyn told me that we were locked within these two rooms. She explained that it was Harry and I foolishly made a comment of how I would love to return him to the room he had so kindly placed me in four years ago, except for the fact that it no longer exists," Isáwien began softly.

"Unfortunately I was out voted on locking the two of you in here," replied Lucius. "The morning after the two of you were knocked out by Gilgamangë, I had to return to the house in Italy to make sure everything was arranged for our extended absence but I left Jamie sleeping in our rooms here. When I returned she was gone. I later learned that the two of you had been sealed in here and there were anti-apparition wards placed around your rooms, which I think I proved are useless."

"No, you proved that together, that spell is useless. They will not know you are here, because anyone other than us could not do what you did. Nor do I blame you for what happened, and neither does Jamie. The first thing she told me was that you had no choice in this," Isáwien countered softly. "After my comment about Harry, Jamie seemed to contact that place within herself that made her the woman she was during her months with Wolfram and Hart. She was determined that they should experience the pain they had put us through. I tried to dissuade her, but her dark side grabbed hold of the chance to be released and returned her to the state she was in before we released her. When she tried to break down the door, I knew before she reached it that it was sealed by the spells known only to us Higginbothams. The same spell that kept me out of the castle until you provided my means within, the same was true for Jyn. No doubt Gilly was forced into this just as she was to force my Expelling. After she realized that would not work, she turned and blasted the window. At the time I honestly did not register that she could transform to her animagi form. I tried to stop her, basically challenged her to do it and leave you in the state I was in after Tom's death, to leave our children to their fate. It was wrong of me, but I saw no other way to stop her. She winked at me before moving to go out the window and that was when I yelled to you. I repaired the window giving me time to argue with you as she snarled at me and turned to her animagi form. Only then did I realize why she was not worried about her death..." she trailed off for a moment. "I turned the glass to rubber to stop her a second time, when she realized what I had done, she moved to use her horn to destroy the rubber so she could pass through it. It was then that you activated the brand and stopped her, returning her to her human form. I removed the sword from her back, and you arrived. From there you know everything," she finished before looking down at her lap to run her fingers across the flat of the blade.

"We're going to have to emerge from this _prison_ soon. They, especially Severus, will begin to wonder where I up and disappeared to in the middle of a meeting," commented Lucius.

"Aye, we need to wake Jamie first," Isáwien replied softly not looking up at him.

"No need," came the quiet muffled reply from somewhere in the vicinity of Lucius' hip. "I'm wake."

"Love, I do hope you meant I'm awake. I know you tried to jump out a window a few hours ago, but if you're a 'wake' I may have just changed my opinion about killing your brother," Isáwien teased slightly as she finally looked up.

Jamie glared half hearted at Isáwien before sticking her tongue out at her as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "And no I'm not going to kill…" Jamie trailed off as she yawned, "either of you as I understand why you did what you did since Luc and I have an agreement about the brand's use."

"Oh thank the Gods. One death sentence a day is more than enough for me," Isáwien sighed before using the sword to struggle to her feet once more. "Oh and word of warning. Never sit under a shower for two hours, you get a bit water logged." she added with a smile as she leaned back against the wall to wait for them to get up. "Err, just thought of something. Should I turn around for you two to get up?"

"Might be a good idea," Lucius smirked in reply. "Unless you've decided to become a voyeur?"

Isáwien rolled her eyes. "Darling, I've already been there in case you forgot," she replied with a smirk before turning to lean with her side on the wall, her back to them.

Once Isáwien had turned around, Lucius and a still sleepy Jamie rose from the bed and quickly pulled on their clothes.

Once they were dressed Isáwien turned back to them with a half smirk. "We're going to freak the lot of them out."

Lucius raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "So, how exactly do we get the three of us out?"

"Same way we got you in. Just when we appear down there, you better keep an arm around Jyn's waist. Of the three of us, you have the greatest amount of energy, let alone powers, stored up."

"And who's going to keep you standing?" Lucius countered.

"This darling sword that I have every intention of sharpening after I'm done using it as a crutch, but until then, only the three of us know that it's been a crutch for the last two or so hours so we can scare the crap out of a few _people_," Isáwien added with a wink.

"Trying to give Potter more reason to suggest you've lost your mind?" Lucius asked softly.

"No, giving him more _logical_ and _good_ reason to throw me back in Mungo's. If I'm going back there, I'm taking out as many people as I can first," Isáwien added, no longer joking. "But come on, let's get this over with."

"Fair enough," Lucius agreed as he pulled Jamie close before focusing on getting past the barriers. Seconds later he felt Jamie and Isáwien as well before the familiar feeling of apparition swept over him.

"What the _hell_?" they heard Harry yell as they appeared in the room downstairs. Opening his eyes Lucius smirked at the shocked looks on people's faces, other than Gilly and Spike's. The two were smirking strange enough.

"What's wrong Harry? Afraid your big bad stepmother is going to use this sword to end your life?" Isáwien asked as she leaned on the sword lightly. "Course that probably won't happen. Although before you get too upset about us being here, think of this Harry. Thanks to your _heartfelt_ worries, your _sister_ was about to jump out my bedroom window and I was sitting in my shower for two hours with this sword as my only companion."

"You're joking?" Spike spoke up.

"Fraid not, just ask Jyn or Lucius," Isáwien replied with a glare towards her stepson. "Oh and Harry, next time you _suggest_ locking me up in St. Mungo's, you better actually _do_ it."

"How do you know about that?" Harry asked shocked.

"Does it _fucking_ matter Potter," Spike growled. "Thanks to you your own sister was about to jump out a window on the seventh floor _and_ you put a woman who while _not_ insane like you believe, has been suicidal _many_ times in her life, in a _damn_ shower for two hours with a sword as her only companion! Personally I'm rather _glad_ they _appeared_ down here rather than us _finding_ them _outside_ on the grounds and _up_ in that shower in a pool of _blood_!"

"That makes _two _of us," Gilly growled.

"That makes a hell of a lot more than two of us," Dawn snapped as a book suddenly flew across the room.

Isáwien smirked as she leaned back against the wall and looked over at the Lucius and Jamie. /-/Been waiting for this show for years now,/-/ she spoke as everyone turned on Harry, including his own wife, questioning him on how utterly stupid he could be, not to mention the poor idiot was dodging the flying objects that were thanks to Dawn's lack of control on her magic in a temper, well that and she had no doubt released that spell of hers that made things fly around when she was packing. /-/Too bad there isn't a curling iron or pair of stilettos for him to hide from,/-/ she added with a smirk.

"Hell, this works just as well," commented Jamie as she stepped up behind Harry and smacked him hard upside his head before turning and returning to Lucius' side.

"Ow!" Harry cried as Isáwien snickered.

"Oh do learn to take it like a man Harry. You are thirty-one after all. And besides, if anyone deserves getting hit over the head tonight, it's most _certainly_ you," Isáwien added with a smirk. "Anyway, now that we've been out of the loop for the past four days. _What_, pray tell, have you come up with that proves _my_ theory wrong and gets us closer to our children?"

"Well, we've been in contact with the ministry," Severus began softly.

"_And_?" Jamie asked rolling her eyes.

"We've contacted Albus to see if the Order has heard anything," supplied Hermione.

"Don't get me wrong Hermione, I love Albus to bits but quite frankly the Weasleys can do no wrong in his eyes and therefore will be above suspicion," snarled Jamie tiredly.

"Of which they are," snapped Harry in reply.

"Don't be so bloody blind Potter," sneered Lucius. "Your precious Weasleys are in this up to their necks."

"You have _no_ proof of that _Malfoy_," snarled Harry in return.

"Look, I hate to be the one to break up this reunion with everyone's inner child," Bill began stopping anymore of an argument.

"Yeah, we hate to say this, but we've been talking. Personally we don't believe that mum would do this. But when have her visions ever been wrong?" Fred and George added in unison before looking at each other and smirking.

"Actually..." Severus trailed off looking over at his wife.

Isáwien narrowed her eyes but refrained from stopping him. "Actually what?" Harry asked getting his father's attention.

Severus sighed heavily. "Back during the first time you all met Isáwien, that is Harry, Hermione, and the others from that age group, before she went home to America she had a vision."

"One that was wrong?" Harry prompted.

"But Severus, I remember that vision. She saw Sybil and knew that Sybil had told Harry of something during a vision. That was true," Hermione interrupted.

/-/You would think they were discussing the outcome of the Quidditch World Cup,/-/ Isáwien thought to Jamie and Lucius as she rolled her eyes. "Oh for the love of Merlin. Look, seeing as Severus has decided to give you this information, and _Harry_ is so bloody interested," she added with a growl. "Part of the vision was true. I assumed the rest was as well. So I begged Severus to do something to prevent it. In the end, _instead_ of Draco being taken by Voldemort and used to trap Jamie, it was switched. Severus became the bait," she continued as Draco turned to look at her shocked. She had neglected to fill him in on that over the years. "And before you all jump to conclusions, _Harry_," Isáwien added as she looked at him. "Just because it didn't happen like I saw it, didn't mean it wasn't a true vision. For _all_ we know, because I got Severus involved I changed how it would happen. _However_ I can't stop you all from assuming what you will, so make up your own minds about it. As for me, I'm going to get a break from the insanity that has been this day and do some research that might _honestly_ do some good," she finished before turning and stalking out of the room as well as she could with a crutch and still soggy wet clothes. Shields trailed after her as everyone remained silent, be it shock, or something else.

"Uhm...crazy question here," Draco began breaking the silence. "What exactly did she see in that vision of hers?"

"Don't look at me Draco," commented Jamie. "I know nothing about any vision of hers from that time, only the visitation from Tom."

"Don't look at me," Hermione began quickly as he looked between her, Severus, and Gilly. "I only knew about the part about Sybil," she added in unison with Jamie before everyone registered what Jamie had said and turned to look at her in shock.

"Visitation?"

"From Tom?" someone else echoed.

"TOM?" Harry sort of shrieked. "What visitation from Tom?" he continued more in his normal voice as Hermione smacked him over the back of his head.

"Shriek much lately?" Hermione asked rolling her eyes as she rubbed her temples.

"Think about it Harry. Christmas of sixth year? Father got called by Tom and then I _suddenly_ disappear in the _middle_ of the night out of my _bedroom_ in the dungeons of Hogwarts? How do you _think_ I ended up at Riddle House that night?" questioned Jamie.

"Oh," Harry replied as the Weasley twins snickered. "But wait a minute, how does that relate to Isáwien's visions?" he asked confused.

"Actually, don't answer that," Severus interrupted. "I've always wondered this...how did you know what was going on that night anyway?"

"As I said, I had a visit from Tom. As all of you know, Desi is my daughter and was living with Isá in Colorado. I had just fallen asleep when I felt Desi pulling at my mind so I opened my mind to allow her to enter…"

"Wait, you opened your mind to let her enter?" Severus asked incredulous. "Jamie you knew Voldemort was linked to you through Harry...why would you do something so foolish and risk him getting to you?"

"Maybe because I was _missing_ my baby, Father because I had to _give_ her _up_ in order to _protect_ her from _her own_ Father," snarled Jamie. "Look do you want to know what happened or _don't_ you?"

Severus just held his hands up in defeat.

/-/Calm down, my Darling,/-/ soothed Lucius as he wrapped Jamie in his arms from behind.

"Anyways, I opened my mind up to Desi. Tom just happened to be looking for such a weakness, but I managed to get Desi from the dreamscape before he could figure out who she was. I asked him what he wanted and he told me that I already knew but that he wanted to show me something. When I took his hand we appeared in his throne room at Riddle House, only he wasn't beside me anymore, instead he was back in his own body, calling you forward Father. I watched you be tortured and that's when Tom reappeared at my side with an offer."

"An offer?" Spike asked slowly before anyone else could.

"You know this you idiot, it was in her story," Vld spoke up hitting him over his head.

"Watch it mortal," Spike growled as he rubbed his head.

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked looking between the two and Jamie before Hermione smacked him over his head.

"Next time I tell you to read something, _do it_," Hermione growled. "Anyway, someone else was going to ask a stupid question?" she asked with a smile.

"Okay, part of me is afraid that if I ask this I might get hit, but what the devil was that offer?" Draco spoke up before covering his head just in case.

"My father's life…for mine," replied Jamie. "Tom promised to spare the lives of my Father and brother if I went to him willingly. Which as you all know I did."

"Okay, another stupid question," Blaise began. "If you went to Voldie... err Voldemort," he corrected when both Jamie and Lucius glared at him. "How did you end up with Lucius?"

"She was a gift," replied Lucius, entering the conversation for the first time as he kissed Jamie just below her ear.

/-/Oh cute display Lucius, you might be making some of them wonder about the whole gift thing now,/-/ Isáwien's voice drifted in their minds.

"A gift?" Harry, Hermione, and Severus managed to ask in unison somehow.

"Tom decided he did not want to share power with Jamie so he decided to give Jamie to me as a gift," offered Lucius.

"Where do you think that bracelet came from and why I never took it off?" replied Jamie. "I was _given_ to Lucius as a replacement for Narcissa. Tom never intended us to marry, that was a decision we made ourselves. Tom never even knew about our plans to marry or bond until he _happened_ to walk in on the ceremony, hours before all of _you_ decided to come to my so called rescue. None of you bothered to think that I did what I did so that you all could continue to live and that I had accepted the consequences of my actions. And before you ask Draco there _is_ a connection to Isá's vision. In that vision I traded Tom my life for yours and still ended up with Lucius. The only difference between the vision and reality is the one I traded my life for. My father instead of you."

"Well that and Draco lived," Isáwien spoke up from the hallway. "Oh for the love of Merlin people, no need to jump up ten feet in the air. I was getting the conversation thanks to Gilly so I figured I may as well come back and witness it first hand. And Dra, please stop looking at me like that. I didn't tell you that you died for the obvious reason, it's not something people like to hear," she added with a sigh, "And yes Harry get it out of your system already," she continued rolling her eyes.

Harry shook his head before turning to Jamie and Lucius. "He gave you to him as a...well a piece of property and you _still_ married him?" he asked shocked.

"Yes," replied Jamie simply.

"Yes?" Harry repeated floored.

"No Harry, she married him _after_ Tom gave her to Lucius with the secret plans of seeing them married. _What_ aren't you understanding?" Isáwien snapped as she rolled her eyes. "Hmm, I think I shocked the man into silence," she mused after Harry refrained from answering for a few moments.

"He didn't actually _do_ that did he?" Harry finally asked looking at his stepmother who snorted before sinking to the floor as she started to laugh like a lunatic.

"He didn't _do_ what Harry? You're going to have to be a little more specific," replied Jamie sarcastically. /-/Gods I just want out of here so I can lay down./-/

/-/I know, my Darling, I know. Soon, I promise./-/

"Tom didn't give me as a gift or he didn't intend us to marry _after_ giving me as a gift?" questioned Jamie tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Umm the second part. Why is she laughing?" Harry asked looking over at Jamie.

"The intent behind giving me Jamie as a gift was so that she could do for me what Narcissa could no longer do," replied Lucius. "And the reason my sister is laughing Mr. Potter is because the thought that Tom would intend for us to wed is quite frankly ridiculous."

/-/Not exactly,/-/ Isáwien's voice drifted in his head before she sat up. "Harry, you do realize that you are more worried about if my late husband set them up than over why they still married don't you?" she continued with a smirk.

"Yeah, she's got a point," Harry began looking at them. "Wh...Never mind. My wife will hit me and I already know that answer," he interrupted himself. "Still not sure how you two managed to fall in love, but you did, thus the marriage," he continued with a sigh.

"The how of it was really quite simple Harry. Respect," replied Jamie.

"Respect?" asked Blaise.

"Yes Blaise, respect. Lucius showed me the respect that my own classmates did not. He had every right to do as he wished with me but he realized that I had demons in my past and never pushed the issue. He never did anything to me but treat me with kindness and respect during the week we spent at the Manor after I was given to him. And with his respect came acceptance; acceptance of my past and the demons that haunted it. He helped me deal with what had happened to me months earlier by simply being there, holding me, letting me cry but never pushing beyond what he knew I could handle. He went about his business during the days, the evenings he spent with me by the fire, either reading, talking or playing chess and the nights were spent holding me while I cried myself to sleep. The night I finally admitted what the Gryffindors did to me was the night that Lucius asked me to marry him. He offered me what no one else here could…"

"And what was that?" asked Draco quietly, his voice sounding loud in the stillness of the room.

"The chance to be just Jamie and not the girl everyone else expected me to be. He loved _me_ and during our time together at the Manor I had fallen in love with the man underneath the cold, harsh exterior, the _real_ Lucius Malfoy," answered Jamie.

/-/Damn you two, now I need a kerchief./-/ "Aye and after they found such lovely happiness, you lot made me go interrupt their honeymoon," Isáwien added as she summoned her kerchief.

"Wait…you mean...we interrupted...Harry!" Hermione yelled as she smacked him over his head.

"Hermione!" Harry cried as she smacked him again.

"We interrupted their honeymoon," Hermione continued as she smacked him again and Isáwien started to snicker. "How would you have felt if someone interrupted ours?" she asked as she smacked him again and Spike started to snicker as well. "And then you went and tried to beat the crap out of the poor man," she continued with another smack. "And didn't even stop until he was unconscious! It was his freakin' honeymoon," she continued hitting him once more.

"HERMIONE! It was Isáwien who knocked him out! She knocked Jamie out too!" Harry tried to get her to stop hitting him as everyone turned to look at the woman who was laughing quietly while simultaneously crying.

"What?" Isáwien asked as she wiped her tears and managed to stop snickering. "Sirius, Remus, the twins, and everyone else were beating the crap out of the man."

"They were?" their various female counterparts asked before turning on them and hitting them, the men who were single found themselves being attacked by the extra women in the room, Fleur going after her brother-in-laws.

"Let's not forget Hermione, the fact that it was _Harry_ who managed to convince Albus to _lock_ Lucius away in the castle; keeping him prisoner here behind the portrait of the snake from the Slytherin common room. Luckily I just _happen_ to be a parselmouth, _just_ like my dear brother," commented Jamie sarcastically. "I was also _forced_ to hide _my_ marriage from everyone and I'm sure that you, Harry, Blaise, Draco and Father all remember how well _that_ turned out. Oh and let's not forget that you can also thank Harry _and_ Draco for giving me _no_ choice but to turn to the one they were all so desperate to keep me from. If it wasn't for those two, the Dark Four might not have come to pass."

Hermione stopped mid hit and looked at Harry then Draco. "Damn I can't hit both of them at once. And now that I think about it, it was those two that pushed Isáwien as well, I believe it was Draco who accused his aunt of making up her son." she grumbled as Christina straightened up.

"He what?" Christina asked looking at Hermione then at Draco. "You what?"

"Tina it's not what you think..." Draco began before she smacked him over his head. Hermione smirked before turning back to Harry.

/-/You know, I think this would be a good time for us to get out of here to get some rest,/-/ Isáwien spoke up as Harry, Draco, and the rest of the males in the room, minus Bill who had moved over to help his wife with his brothers, Vld, and Spike, got the crap beaten out of them.

/-/Hey, I'm coming too before this lot decides to make me their next target,/-/ Spike spoke up as Gilly took his arm.

/-/Where too ladies and gents?/-/ Gilly asked with a smirk.

/-/Anywhere where there is a bed or a couch for me to lay down on please,/-/ pleaded Jamie.

/-/Let's go to the Manor then. The rest of this lot can't get there as I have it sealed off to any who aren't with me. And the family wouldn't be stupid enough to bother us like this lot can be once in a while,/-/ Isáwien suggested.

/-/It's okay Jamie; you'll be all right. I'm not going anywhere,/-/ soothed Lucius as he picked Jamie up in his arms before walking closer to his sister.

/-/Come on you two, only way the lot of us are getting out of here is together,/-/ Isáwien continued to her cousins who made their way towards her. Summoning a piece of parchment she left a note for the lot of them when they got done hitting the males, then sent it so it would circle the room. "So, join hands?"

"Works for me, but anyone starts singing Cum-by-ya I'm going to kill you myself," Spike replied with a smile

"Oh shut up Spike," Isáwien snapped lightly before they apparated from the school. Ten minutes later found each of them in different rooms of the house, relaxing in some peace and quiet.

**glglglgl**

It was around nine the next morning when Lucius and Jamie made their way down to find if there was anything in the region of being edible somewhere in the building. Following the sounds of plates and silverware they were slightly surprised to find Gilly and Spike in the kitchen arguing over the etiquette regarding blood at the breakfast table.

"Spike…while I realize you require blood to survive do you _really_ need to be having it at breakfast?" interrupted Jamie, going a little green in the process.

"Hey! I'm having it with my pancakes after all," Spike argued. "HEY! Where'd my pancakes go?" he asked as his plate disappeared.

"I'm making breakfast more enjoyable for the rest of us mortals," Gilly replied with a look that dared him to challenge her before turning to Jamie and Lucius as Spike sulked. "Good morning Sunshines."

"Morning Gilly," replied Jamie as Lucius nodded his greeting, glaring at Spike in the process.

"Bad night Lucy?" Spike asked with a smirk as he sat back.

"Better than any _you_ could possibly imagine," replied Lucius suggestive, causing Jamie to blush slightly.

"Hmm, information to share with the president of the ISLJMW club..." Spike mused with a grin.

"Well at least it's more than I can say for you. Did Buffy tire of screwing the undead William? Did she decide that she was better off without you?" questioned Lucius sarcastically.

"No, she's a bit too worn out for another round actually," Spike replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

"And what makes you think that Jamie wasn't?" questioned Lucius in return with a raised eyebrow, making Jamie go even redder with embarrassment.

"Nothing...except I know for a fact she's going to be up for another round tonight," Spike replied with a shrug. "Count your blessings old boy," he added with a wink.

"Okay! That's it!" snapped Jamie in irritation. "I've had it. Gilly shall we go enjoy our breakfast while these two finish their dick measuring contest to see who's the bigger man?"

"Quite, we can even go find out where our dear Áwien disappeared to," Gilly agreed as she stood.

"She's not in her room, checked there already," Spike spoke up as he turned back to his drink.

"Who said anything about _checking_ rooms Spike?" questioned Jamie, picking up Lucius' sarcasm from earlier. /-/Isá, where are you?/-/

"She's not going to answer you darlin'. We've been trying that all morning," Spike replied as Gilly shook her head.

"Oh Gods…Luc you don't think that she…" Jamie trailed of as she turned to her husband, sharing a concerned look with Lucius before they both bolted from the room.

"Was wondering when you two were going to show up this morning. She's only been in there for the last six hours," Abraxas pointed out as they slid to a halt in front of them.

"Father," greeted Lucius as he heard Gilly and Spike coming after them. "May we enter?" he questioned as he pulled Jamie in front of him.

"Well...that depends," Abraxas replied as he mused.

"Abraxas…_please_…" pleaded Jamie.

"Yeah you oversexed long dead psychotic paedophile, what she said," Spike added as he leaned against the opposite wall.

Abraxas raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. "And my ancestor kicked you out of the family," he continued shaking his head. "All right, the lot of you go ahead and rescue my Lord's wife from whatever demons it were that brought her here in the first place," he continued before opening the passage.

"Who would have thought, that actually worked," Spike spoke in shock. "Two hours ago he wouldn't let us in."

"That's because you're an idiot and my son and Jamie are the only other ones who can _ask_ me to let anyone in _other_ than my Lord you too long dead idiot," Abraxas growled before slamming shut on Spike's backside.

"Spike," Jamie started spinning towards the vampire, "Stay. Here," she ordered before turning to Gilly. "Keep him here." With a look at Lucius, Jamie slowly made her way towards Isáwien who was standing at the window, seemingly staring out over the western part of the Manor grounds. "Isá…" she called quietly as she neared. "Isá…" repeated Jamie as she stopped next to her friend, laying a gentle hand on her arm.

Isáwien jumped as Jamie's hand landed on her arm before turning to look at her, her eyes still unfocused. "We have to go."

"Go where?" Spike spoke up as he tried to wrestle his arm from Gilly's death grip.

"Isá, what is it?" questioned Jamie in concern. "What have they shown you?"

"I know where they are," Isáwien replied softly.

"What?" Jamie asked in shock as she stumbled back slightly. "Where?"

"I don't know where, I just know it in my mind. I can focus on the picture and go there, but we better go together..." Isáwien trailed off glancing back out the window. "We don't have time to take the others, I might lose the memory..."

"Well then, let's go," suggested Lucius as he opened Abraxas' portrait once more.

"Aye... let's go..." Isáwien agreed softly before turning and following them out the room. Once in the hallway she paused to look at Gilly before the other woman nodded and slipped an arm through Spike's once more.

"New form of apparition?" Spike asked confused.

"Not exactly," Isáwien replied softly before reaching over to wrap her hand around Jamie's arm, who resided within Lucius' arms once more. Seconds later they apparated without giving Lucius or Jamie any warning.

/-/ISÁWIEN!/-/ The cry echoed in each of their minds as they appeared in a large bedroom and looked around. "I think Spike is ticked," Isáwien said softly before turning and heading towards the door.

Stopping halfway down the hall Isáwien glanced around quickly before turning and racing down a side hallway.

"Bloody hell," cursed Lucius as he and Jamie took off after Isáwien.

Three halls and two staircases later they caught up with the woman as she stood in the middle of a library turning around in circles, staring at everything like she had seen a ghost basically.

"Isá?" Jamie asked tentatively. "What's wrong? Where are they?"

"I know this room. I know this house..." Isáwien trailed off as she circled the room once more. "I used to come here during my sixth year...we'd do research here so the Ministry wouldn't be able to learn what we were doing through some nosy student..." she trailed off as she continued to look around.

Jamie turned towards Lucius and shrugged in confusion before turning back to Isáwien. "Uhm…okay…"

"This is Analise Montgomery's home, we joined the Order at the same time practically. Her family..."

"Were members with the Potters and others," Lucius completed realizing what his sister had.

Isáwien nodded once before turning and looking around the room once more before walking over to a book on the table. Tracing her hand over the cover she closed her eyes before opening the book and slowly tracing her finger across the first two pages, as they lay open. Snapping her eyes open she looked down at the page before turning to a page further in the book. Closing the book she turned back to face Lucius and Jamie. "If you don't keep up, I'll come back for you," she said softly before calmly walking into the hallway, then turning and running as she trailed one hand along the wall.

Lucius glanced at Jamie to see her standing in shock before walking over to pick her up then turn to follow his sister. Luckily her footsteps echoed in the quiet house so he caught up with her when she finally stopped, standing in front of a portrait of a woman in period style clothing from the late 1300s.

Isáwien slowly walked up and laid a hand on the bottom corner of the frame before closing her eyes.

Lucius and Jamie glanced at each other before preparing themselves to wait for her to return to them. A few minutes later Isáwien stepped back before slumping against the wall behind her. "They're gone. They left not even an hour ago. Where I have no idea. Nor shall the Fates share anymore than they have today."

"Áwien?" Gilly asked as the three appeared back in the foyer of Malfoy Manor minutes after Isáwien's announcement.

Isáwien looked up at her briefly before glancing over at Spike. "We need to get everyone here," she replied softly before turning to Lucius and Jamie. /-/I'm sorry Loves, but I just can't face them, I need to go process everything.../-/ she trailed off unsure of what they would say.

/-/Of course,/-/ replied Lucius as he pulled Jamie tightly into his arms, giving her the support she needed.

Isáwien nodded softly before closing her eyes and disappearing with the familiar pop.

"I take it things didn't turn out the way we hoped..." Gilly trailed off as she glanced at Spike.

"I suggest one of you do as Isáwien said and go and get the others," suggested Lucius. "Things are worse than we thought and I only want to have to explain this once," he said as he started leading Jamie down the hall towards the library.

"Come on Spike, I'll drop you off at Hogwarts, you can get Vld and go to Hogsmeade to get Dawn. From there Floo to Harry and Hermione's and get them. I'll locate Albus and get those that are no doubt with him."

"Wait a minute Gilgamangë, if you _think_ I'm leaving, then you're out of your bloody ever lovin' mind. I am _not_..." Spike spoke before Gilly grabbed his arm and apparated them from the building. "leaving Isáwien here with whatever the hell she found, not to mention Jamie and Lucius. I am so going to kill you one of these days you know that don't you," he growled when he realized they had been standing in the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts for the last few moments.

"You can kill me in a few years. Till then, go get everyone," Gilly ordered before disappearing.

"Bloody annoying violet haired woman, never freaking listen to anyone about anything..." Spike grumbled as he turned and headed up to the DADA room.

**glglglgl**

"All right, we're all here, what's going on?" Harry asked as Abby floated to take a seat besides Sirius.

"Isá had another vision," Jamie began quietly from her spot next to Lucius on the couch.

"She did?" Remus asked surprised.

"Where is she?" Severus asked at the same time, but both men's statements were drowned out by Harry.

"What the _hell_ do you mean she had another vision? What, is she the bloody vision _queen_? How do you even _know_ she didn't have it and is just _saying_ she did?"

"Harold James Potter!" Severus, Remus, Sirius, and Hermione echoed as they yelled at him.

"Harry…either _shut up_ and _sit down _or I'll _make_ you shut up and sit down. It's _your_ choice," growled Jamie in frustration, her eyes flashing black for a moment.

"Calm down, my Darling," soothed Lucius as he rubbed her back.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie turned to Remus. "Yes Remus she did, more than one actually. And she's fine, Father."

"Then _why_ isn't she here?" Severus asked softly as he pushed Harry back down on the couch and Hermione promptly sat in his lap.

"She just needed some time to come to terms with what she saw," explained Jamie. "I wouldn't bother trying to look for her either Father. You won't find her."

"I see," Severus replied figuring out where his wife was. "In that case, what did she see in her visions?"

"The location of where the children were being held," replied Jamie quietly.

"What? And you didn't contact us?" Draco and Bill demanded.

"We were too late," responded Jamie, near tears.

"They were already gone by the time we arrived," explained Lucius as he pulled Jamie to him. "Isáwien had another vision while we were there and it told her that they had left not even an hour before we arrived."

"Where were they being held?" Christina asked softly as she ran her hand up and down Draco's arm.

"Isáwien recognized the house as belonging to the Montgomerys. Members of your precious _Order_," snarled Lucius.

"So, at most that means the Montgomerys are in this with Thomas and Finnegan," Albus began glancing at the other Order members. You could almost see him trying to ask 'Right?'.

"No Albus, it _means_ that your _Order_ is involved in this up to their eyeballs," snapped Lucius. "The Montgomerys, the Finnigans, the Thomas' and the _Weasleys_. The four most prominent Order families."

"Damn it Malfoy, _how _many times do we have to tell you, the Weasleys are _not_ involved. They _may_ have been involved in a number of things having to deal with Jamie's childhood, but they _would not_ stoop as low as to kidnap children. That's something one of _your_ Death Eaters would do," Harry growled.

"_Actually_ my dear _stepson_. That is something _MY_ Death Eaters would _never_ do," Isáwien hissed from the doorway where she stood leaning against the doorjamb. "You can say all you want Harry, it doesn't change that fact that I _did_ have a vision, and it _did_ take me to the Montgomery's house, _which_ I knew to be their house as I spent many hours in that library on business for Albus and the Order. _And_ I had a second vision showing that the children _were_ taken from the building only forty-five minutes earlier! _You_ can believe what you want. But _don't_ deny the chance that _anything_ is possible. _Even_ the possibility that MOLLY AND ARTHUR WEASLEY might be involved!"

"There's only one problem," offered Hermione.

"What's that?" Isáwien asked wearily.

"We don't have any _physical_ proof that any of those families are involved," Hermione pointed out logically. "All we have is _your_ word but nothing to back it up with and quite frankly I'm not one to just up and believe any kind of divination. We need proof…_evidence_ that they are involved. I'm one of the first to admit that Molly Weasley has not been very nice to Jamie over the years but _kidnapping_? I'm sorry Isáwien, I just don't see it."

Isáwien nodded softly. "Unfortunately there is no proof." Turning she paused once before apparating from the room.

"Might I _suggest_ that everyone returns home and continues their own search for the children?" Lucius more or less ordered as he stood, taking Jamie with him.

"That makes sense. Isáwien looked quite _literally_ exhausted and Jamie looks like she could use a few _moments_ of peace and quiet as well," Abby agreed as she rose from the chair before Fearchar flew into the room and over to her. Curious Abby took the parchment and read it over. "Sirius, you might want to pack your bags, we're going back to Hogwarts, and Lucius, Jamie, _please_ let Isá know I am more than _happy_ to take the job."

"Of course," agreed Lucius. "Good day everyone," he finished moments before apparating Jamie and himself from the room.

"Do I ask what the letter is about Abby?" Severus asked softly as everyone rose.

"Yes, I'm quite curious about that too," Sirius agreed.

"I'm taking over as Headmistress until the children are located," Abby explained before taking Sirius' hand and disappearing as well.

"Well that is going to make life interesting," Vld mused before walking over to Gilly. "Group apparition time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**glglglgl**

"You know something." Isáwien began as she strolled into the library where Gilly, Spike, Lucius, and Jamie were working. "We should have figured out weeks ago that the Ministry would be even more useless than the Order seeing as Arthur Weasley _is_ the Minister of Magic."

"And this surprises you?" asked Jamie sarcastically as she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"No, but this letter from him stating that 'so far there has been no sign of the whereabouts of our children, although they have their best men still on the job and we should have news soon' was just enough to drive a person insane."

"The Ministry will do nothing," sighed Jamie. "The missing children are Malfoys and Riddles, therefore not worth their time."

"You mean besides the fact that Arthur is in on the kidnapping," Isáwien sighed as she sunk into a chair around the table. "Have we heard anything from Wolfram and Hart? Or from Cleveland?"

"Talked to Buffy this morning, they haven't found anything yet."

"And I talked with Angel, nothing on their end either," Gilly added as Spike went back to munching on Blood Lollipops.

"I spoke with Duncan this morning," offered Jamie. "He and Methos have been asking around but haven't come up with anything. Joe's put the Watchers on the case as well, telling them to keep an eye out for either the children or the people we suspect have taken them."

"So we're still at square one basically," Isáwien sighed softly once more. "And the Fates are still being pains and not showing me anymore."

"So what now?" asked Jamie quietly.

"We take a break. You guys have been at this all night. You need sleep. Besides, I have a meeting with the Inner Circle."

"Umm... Isáwien. They're dead..." Spike pointed out.

"Says who?" Isáwien replied with a smirk as she stood up. "Get some sleep guys. I'll wake you in a few hours," she continued softly. "Come on Shields," she called as the tiger joined her.

"Come on Jamie, let's get you to bed," commented Lucius as he picked his now lightly dozing wife up and carried her from the room.

"Night Loves," Isáwien continued before apparating from the room.

**glglglgl**

Four hours later Isáwien returned to the Manor even more despondent than she was when she left. Summoning a number of house-elves, she sent three to wake the others and the rest to find something light to eat, and plenty of rum.

Once that was done, she took a seat in the dining room and summoned a small familiar looking box. Tracing her fingers across the lid she closed her eyes as she once more debated if she should do this. Hearing the sounds of footsteps she sent the box back to her room and turned to greet everyone, just as an elf arrived with her drink.

"Isá, any news?" asked Jamie as she collapsed into a chair, laying her head on the table.

"I'm afraid not. But our members are continuing the search. They will contact me the moment one of them gets a viable lead," Isáwien replied softly.

"You dragged us out of bed for that?" whined Jamie tiredly.

"Well, that and food," Isáwien replied with a half smile. "As much as we all need sleep, we also need food. Then you can go crash again and I won't bother you guys till morning," she promised.

"Mmm kay," mumbled Jamie as she started to doze off at the table.

"Jamie Darling, you may want to sit up so that you can actually eat something," suggested Lucius.

"I'm just so tired Luc," whined Jamie.

"I know Darling, I know," soothed Lucius. "Just eat something and then I'll take you back to bed alright?"

"I guess so," replied Jamie as she pushed herself upright.

Isáwien smiled softly just as the food appeared on the table. The supplies for sandwiches and many different fruits cut up.

"I hate to point this out Isáwien, but what _exactly_ am I suppose to eat?" Spike asked as Lucius set to making Jamie and himself a sandwich

"It's called Roast Beef on the rare side darling," Isáwien replied rolling her eyes.

"Can I _please_ go back to bed now?" pleaded Jamie once she was finished her sandwich.

"Aye Love, go back to bed," Isáwien replied before rising herself. "If you guys need me, I'll be in S.C.," she continued softly after Lucius and Jamie had left the room.

Gilly nodded and shoved a sandwich in Spike's mouth before he could argue. As the vampire sputtered breadcrumbs out as he choked, Isáwien summoned a glass of blood for him before leaving the room.

**glglglgl**

The day after Christmas found Jamie and Lucius upstairs looking through some of the leads that had trickled in over the past seven weeks since the girls were taken. So far Isáwien had yet to get anything of importance from the Fates, so they were left following leads gathered by Wolfram and Hart, and those in Cleveland, along with the leads the Aurors found.

"Jamie, Lucius?" Spike asked as he knocked on the door.

"What is it Spike?" Jamie asked as she turned towards him.

"Just wanted to let you know dinner is ready. Gil is already downstairs so she sent me to tell you guys."

"What about Isá?"

"She's sitting in the entryway staring off in space again."

"I'm starting to worry about her…"

"We all are my Darling," Lucius agreed softly as he wrapped his arms around Jamie's waist.

"You ask me, I think she's talking with the Fates."

"Spike…"

"Or Voldie," Spike added as both husband and wife glared at him. "All right, all right, Lord Voldemort."

"Just call him Tom," Jamie snapped lightly.

"Yes ma'am," Spike replied with a salute.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Isá!" Jamie began as all three turned when they heard the cry echo through the house. Jamie had only heard that sound once before…when Isáwien was ripped from the bond she shared with Tom. Moving as one they shot out of the room to the railing overlooking the entryway below. They could see Isáwien on the floor, rocking back and forth over something. To her left side sat a large box. And ten feet away on her right, in the doorway to the dining room, Gilly stood with one hand over her mouth.

"Isá?" Jamie called as she turned and started down the stairs. Just as she reached the last stop Lucius appeared and wrapped his arms around her. "Lucius…what?" she asked as she struggled with him.

"It's Tommy," he whispered.

Stopping Jamie looked up at him shaking her head. "No…" she argued, he could not be saying what he was saying. "No…"

"Yes Darling," Lucius whispered as he pulled her back to him as she started to cry.

"Spike don't," Gilly called as the final Malfoy started to approach Isáwien. When he looked up at her questioningly, she shook her head.

**glglglgl**

"Shouldn't one of us be in there with her?" Jamie asked as she looked at her husband and his two 'cousins'. It had been almost an hour that she and the other three had spent just sitting in the dining room watching each other as the food grew cold.

"Shouldn't we contact Severus…it's his son," Spike spoke up.

"You and Gilly get to do that."

Looking up in surprise at Isáwien, who was standing in the doorway; Jamie was the first to rise.

"Isá?"

"We're getting the girls back," Isáwien replied before turning.

"Wait a minute. What are you doing?" Gilly asked as they rose and chased after her.

"I'm not _doing_, I've already _done_. Now you two, go find Severus and bring him home."

"What about us?" Jamie asked as Isáwien started up the stairs. Stopping she turned to look at them. "You're coming with me."

"Where to?"

"To get our girls back," Isáwien replied before turning and continuing up the stairs.

"Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" Jamie asked as she looked up at Lucius.

"I'm afraid I don't, my Darling. We'll just have to wait and see," Lucius replied as he pulled her in his arms once more.

"We're all going to have to wait and see," Spike agreed before turning to Gilly. "Shall we?"

"Yeah, sure," Gilly replied distractedly.

"Gil?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go," Gilly replied as she took his arm before apparating.

"Starting to get the feeling Gil knows something we don't?" Jamie asked.

"That's because she does," Isáwien replied as she came down the stairs.

"Going somewhere?" Lucius asked taking in her cape with the hood up.

"Yes we are."

"We?" asked Jamie

"We."

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked stopping the word war between his wife and sister.

"Home."

"But we _are_ home," Jamie argued.

"No," Isáwien replied as she turned back towards them. "I am going home," she said before turning to walk to the room across the entryway from the dining room.

"Were her eyes _glowing_?" Jamie asked turning towards her husband.

"I think we're going to Riddle House." Jamie looked at Lucius in shock before turning and walking into the room her best friend had entered. Isáwien had transfigured a table and laid her son upon it with a pillow cradling his head. He looked to be merely sleeping as Jamie approached his mother. Isáwien was kneeling by his side, a hand on his stomach as she prayed.

"Isá?" Jamie asked softly.

"You can't stop me Love. I've already made my pact," Isáwien spoke as she rose.

"Pact? What pact?" Jamie asked confused.

"My pact with the devil," Isáwien replied as she looked at her before turning back to her son and brushing his hair off his forehead. "Forgive me," she whispered as she bent and placed a kiss on his forehead before turning to Jamie. "It's time," she spoke before disappearing with a pop.

"How are we going to get into Riddle House if she sealed it seven years ago?" Jamie asked as Lucius came into the room.

/-/You apparate of course,/-/ came the answers in their minds before they looked at each other.

"Come on, my Darling. I'm sure everything will work out in the end," Lucius whispered as he took her in his arms before they apparated to the house they had not entered more than once in fourteen years.

"Isá?" Jamie called as they looked around. Other than the windows that were still covered, the building looked just as it had that Christmas they spent here after their weddings. Just as it had the day Tom died.

/-/I'm in the throne room./-/

Glancing at each other once more they both made their way to the room where so many of their dreams had died all those years before. Although they were not expecting how it looked now. Gone were the images from that day, instead the room looked as it had the night the Death Eaters learned of the prophecy, the night they met their Queen and Princess. Even on the air they could smell orange blossoms and vanilla.

Glancing around as candles appeared and filled the room they looked at each other concerned once more, they had yet to see Isáwien.

"Don't worry Loves, I'm here," Isáwien spoke making Jamie jump as they turned to find her behind them. Her cape was still hiding her features as she moved past them to the centre of the room. Pulling out her wand she conjured a familiar looking alter, the same she had used in her attempt to bring Tom back. Next to appear were the same bottles she had used, and the same dagger, still stained with her blood.

"Sister, what are you doing?" Lucius asked slowly.

"I'm doing what I should have done months ago. It's not just our children that are missing. They're his too. And we'll never find them on our own. One of them has died. I won't wait for the next one to be delivered to us," Isáwien explained as she carefully opened the first bottle. "You two can help, or you can wait. It's your choice. But this is the truth. Before this hour has passed, our Lord shall be returned to us," she continued softly as she raised her eyes to look at them.

"And what of Father?" asked Jamie quietly, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Severus will understand...eventually," Isáwien replied as she turned back to the altar and set to arranging bottles, along with summoning the small chest she had been debating over opening for the past weeks.

"Isá…I don't necessarily agree with what you are about to do but…if you believe this to be the only way, then I'm with you," offered Jamie quietly. "Our families are too swayed by the Order to believe any of their members could be involved and I believe they may even be trying to thwart our attempts to find the children. Maybe with the Dark Lord once more at our sides they will mess up in fear of what he might do to them and give us some clue as to there whereabouts."

Isáwien looked up at them and nodded softly before turning back to finish her arranging.

"All right Isáwien, what do we do?" Lucius asked with a sigh.

"You two are connected to Tom through the prophecy and the bonds formed when we became the Dark Four. Your magic is connected to his in a small way. Not as much as it is to each other, or even how your magic is connected to mine Lucius, but it is still connected in a small way. His blood and magic are blended with mine, and our souls are still linked to this very day."

"But what about his body? The spell that was used back in 1994 can't be used now." Jamie asked softly.

"Aye, Harry did succeed in destroying Tom's body. But he _forgot_ one very_ small_ detail," Isáwien replied even softer.

"What's that?" Lucius asked with a frown.

"Tom and I were both raised in the old ways. If nothing _else_ in this world, we would have exchanged_ two _gifts, _insignificant_ to any other in the world."

"You exchanged locks of hair," Lucius realized.

"Uhm…guys? Could you fill me in here please?" asked Jamie in total confusion. "Locks of hair? I know I was raised by a pureblood family but I've never heard of this tradition, not that the _Weasleys_ tended to stick with pureblood wizard traditions at all."

"In the older families, the tradition was still used up until the early nineties. It dates back to at least the 1600's I believe. A couple that was betrothed would exchange a lock of hair. It was an honour bestowed on none other, and showed that they belonged to someone so others would not try to take what they could never have," Lucius explained.

"Quite. Tom kept mine within his signet ring. And _I_ kept his _within_ this," Isáwien replied pulling the chain from within her cape.

"How long have you been planning this Isá?" Jamie asked after a moment as her sister looked up at her.

"Since the moment I felt the spell Harry forced you to help him cast hit my husband's body. I will _always_ love your father Jyn. _But_, I was _never_ complete once I was joined with my King. I've survived all these years without him, _because_ I had all of you, because I _had _Severus and the twins, but I have still felt his loss every day that's passed. Harry stopped me once. But he _can't_ stop me now."

"I understand," replied Jamie looking over to Lucius. "I know that feeling well. You know what it led me to do all those years ago Isá, therefore I cannot blame you for what you are doing now. In fact I'm ready to help you get back what was stolen from you by my hand. What do you need me to do my Queen?" asked Jamie with a slight bow of her head.

Isáwien smiled softly /-/There's no need to call me your Queen, Love. We're both royalty last I checked./-/ "When the time is right, you two will help stabilize Tom as he returns to us. Provide him a bit of his magic through you, once the spell is complete he won't need to tap into either of you anymore," she replied softly before closing her eyes and silently speaking the spell.

Jamie looked up at Lucius as Isáwien began to repeat the spell and procedure she had gone through that day in Iceland, minus the argument with Vld. When she raised the dagger and cut her arm once more, they glanced at each other wondering when they would be called on to help. The answer came moments later when Isáwien removed the lock of hair from the glass pendant. Raising it to her lips she kissed it gently before letting it fall to join the potions.

"Cruor of meus cruor, veneficus combined a paciscor no a vita laxo. Reverto ut mihi, quis eram lost. Reverto ut meus animus meus materia pessum ire. Ut nostrum animus nostrum iunctus, sic vadum nostrum ago, ex is dies in, exaro terminus of vicis." (Blood within my blood, magic combined; a deal made, a life revived. Return to me, what was lost; return to my soul my mate destroyed. As our souls are joined, so shall our lives, from this day on, till days end.)

Jamie glanced at her husband once more, wondering just what she had said in Latin. Before she had a chance to really think about it, she sensed the new presence in the room and looked over to see a figure almost translucent appearing behind Isáwien. Moments later she felt the feeling of someone sharing her body almost, and yet just as quickly it disappeared before a flash of light filled the room. Once it was gone they looked back towards Isáwien to find her falling back into a set of arms.

He held her gently as he reached up to brush the hair off her forehead as the hood of her cape fell away. Jamie glanced at Lucius when they saw her hair was changed once more. The violet hair she had during her time as the 'Dark Queen' was back in a sense. Now the sections of hair framing her face, her bangs, were violet while the rest of her hair remained the familiar Malfoy blonde.

As they watched, he ran his hand down her arm to the cut made from the dagger, as he ran his hand over the wound it healed before he turned to look at them. "Surprised that you two actually helped this time," he smirked lightly.

"Oh hush Thomas," Isáwien's voice spoke softly as she raised her head and he helped her stand once more.

"Foolish question," Lucius began with a smile. "Why is it you look as you did during the early eighties?"

Tom smiled before laughing softly. "The locks of hair Isáwien and I exchanged were not done after our marriage, but after our betrothal. So the hair that resided within the pendant was a lock of my hair when I was in my early fifties. If this were reversed, she would have come back as a baby," he added with a smile.

"That would have made things interesting, wouldn't it?" Isáwien added with a smile.

"Quite," Tom agreed with a laugh. "But, how are the two of you?"

"Uh…well…we…"

"We're fine my Lord," answered Lucius as he quickly placed a hand over Jamie's mouth to stop her spluttering.

Isáwien tried to keep from snickering but failed miserably for a moment. Shaking her head she took a deep breath to calm herself. "The Gods know I hate to stop our happy reunion, but we need to get back. At the very least to fill Gil and Spike in on what I've done," Isáwien said after a moment before sighing. That was not going to go over well with Spike.

"And to have a talk with Potter and Snape," Tom added quietly.

/-/Thomas./-/

/-/Relax love, I won't hurt either of them,/-/ Tom assured her softly. "You three go ahead, I have something I need to do before arriving. And you should probably replace your hood my love," he continued with a smile as he twirled a lock of her new 'bangs' around his finger.

"Oh hush Thomas," Isáwien snapped lightly with a smile before turning to Lucius and Jamie. "You two go first. I'll be right behind you."

Lucius shook his head before pulling Jamie into his arms and apparating back to the house they had left only a few hours before. When they appeared in the entryway, bodies came pouring out of the surrounding rooms.

"Where's Isáwien?" Severus asked softly as he reached them.

"I'm here," Isáwien said as she appeared on the stairs behind them, her cape still hiding her features, of course.

"Beloved?" Severus began turning to her.

"Where's Isáwien?"

"Ronald?" Isáwien asked shocked when the red head appeared in the room and looked around for her.

"You…" Jamie began as she started to lunge at him once more.

/-/Jyn./-/

/-/Jamie./-/ "We probably shouldn't kill the little Weasley until we hear what he has to tell Isáwien."

Everyone stopped and turned back to the doorway in shock, a number of mouths of those older than thirty-one dropping open as they took in the man leaning against the doorway. The man was in his late forties or so, with black hair that rested against his shoulders, perhaps half an inch below his shoulder – streaks of white mixed in with the black. His hair had a wave as well, and dark emerald eyes framed by dark lashes and dark brows giving him a look as if he were pure evil. A thin moustache and small goatee and the hint of a beard on his chin completed his look as he raised one eyebrow to look at those gathered. It took those under thirty-one a moment to put the image together with the man they knew to be dead for fourteen years.

"Voldemort?" Albus finally spoke before glancing back at Isáwien.

"Beloved, what have you done?" Severus murmured as he looked up to her.

"I'm saving the children who yet live Severus," Isáwien replied as she removed her cape.

"What the hell happened?" Harry yelled before turning to Lucius. "I thought you locked Sitara back behind those barriers," he growled.

"He did Harry. But you being the foolish boy you are, managed to weaken those barriers enough for me to be able to access my Dark Side without it taking control of me again. Although at the moment I wouldn't mind slipping back into my darkness. At least the children would be safe and my son wouldn't have died because we would have taken out the renegade members of the Order from day one," Isáwien continued.

"How many times do we have to tell you that Molly Weasley is _not_ responsible for the kidnapping of the children?" Harry growled.

"Actually Harry…" Ron began getting everyone's attention.

"Actually what?" Isáwien asked as she moved down the stairs.

"Well the reason I came. I finally managed to locate Mum, and went to visit her and Dad, to see just where they've been, you know? Well when I got there Mum was going on and on about how they've been trying to contact me and how they're finally making things right. I asked her what she meant, and then I noticed Dean coming out of a room down the hall looking for Mum. I was sort of in shock then and Mum said she'd be right back before disappearing into said room. Dean wasn't going to let me go back there, but I pushed him out of the way anyway. And inside I found Mum leaning over two five-year-olds. When I asked who they were and what they were doing here, Mum said that she didn't want me to know yet, but I may as well, and introduced me to my sister. She explained that Arrianna was her name, and her brother had just died, and she was my new sister. When I asked where the two came from she laughed and told me she'd explain everything later as Dad showed up and he took the girl. Mum told me to run along, she had some things to deal with, and I went to the school to find Isáwien, but Vld sent me here, after I got him to stop throwing me around the room."

"Oh dear Merlin," Bill murmured as Isáwien, Jamie, and Lucius closed their eyes.

"The boy you saw, is he in the library?" Isáwien began as she opened her eyes and nodded towards the room. Ron looked at her confused for a moment before moving over to the doorway. He didn't have to go in before he turned around and nodded his head slowly.

"I was afraid it was your son and daughter," Ron whispered before all hell broke loose. The Weasleys gathered minus Ron fell to the floor in shock to learn that indeed it was their mother behind all of this, yet at the same time the members of the Order were trying to rationalize that it was only Molly and Arthur involved, not others from the Order as well.

The only warning anyone received that something was going on was the low growl that emanated from Jamie as she spun towards Ron, her clothes changing instantly into those of the assassin, her sword glinting maliciously on her back, as she lunged at Ron, knocking him to the ground and smashing his head on the floor in the process.

"Jamie _NO_!" cried Lucius when he heard his wife growl, lunging for her but missing her as she tackled Ron.

"Oh my God," Christina murmured getting everyone's attention, other than Isáwien and Thomas who were watching with a bit of amusement.

"What the hell!" Draco asked in shock. "When did that...when did she...why didn't anyone tell me...oh dear Merlin Weasley's a dead man..."

"Which Weasley?" Bill asked glancing over at everyone. "Hello! Any of you Dark Four plan on stopping her from killing my brother? I mean come on, he's a pain, but he's still my brother..." getting no response from them he shrugged and went to try and stop Jamie from killing Ron, at the moment she was straddling him and punching his face with each hand alternately.

"You bastard," growled Jamie as she smacked Ron's head on the floor once more. "Don't," she snapped as her hand flew up towards Bill, sending him flying through the hallway to come crashing to a stop against the wall next to Fleur before crumpling in a pile on the floor.

"Jamie…don't _do_ this," ordered Lucius as he saw Jamie's free hand start towards the hilt of her sword.

/-/Now would be a good time for the brand Lucius,/-/ Isáwien spoke up as Tom silently apparated to Isáwien and slipped an arm around her waist for support before looking over to Lucius and Jamie.

"Bloody hell," cursed Lucius. /-/I'm sending her after you Isáwien when she's coherent enough,/-/ Lucius sent as he activated the brand on Jamie's back before she could draw her sword.

"_NO_!" cried Jamie as she felt the tell tale signs of the brand's activation, falling forward slightly onto Ron, her head on his chest as she tried to fight its effects.

"What's happening? I know I'm not dead and I thank whoever is responsible for that...but what the hell is happening? Is she okay? What's going on?" Ron asked worriedly as Jamie started to whimper.

"Gods damn it Luc…you _promised_ you wouldn't…you _promised_…" whimpered Jamie as she tried to fight the brand, only the harder she fought the harder the brand fought back, causing her to start trembling from the strain of the internal battle.

"What is going on?" Severus asked as he rushed over to her.

"What are you doing to her Malfoy?" Harry demanded as he, Remus, and Sirius surrounded Lucius.

"I'm _trying_ to prevent her from killing the _Weasley _brat at _your_ insistence," snarled Lucius. "Now if you'd kindly get _out_ of my way, I will see to my wife, who will be _perfectly_ fine sometime tomorrow."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked as the Weasley Twins joined them around Lucius and Charlie moved to help Ron up.

"Of for the love of Helcate, Just let him get to Jyn. Keeping them apart is only going to make it worse dingbats," Isáwien snapped.

"Why the hell should we Is?" demanded Draco as he went over to Jamie to try to help her up. "For all we know he's torturing her. Hell just _look_ at her," he ordered as he tried to get Jamie to stand but was not having much luck as Jamie was like a dead weight in his arms, whimpering incoherently.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, she's not dying! It's the complete opposite actually. I do believe we've covered the tattoo on her back before," Isáwien growled.

"Oh! So that's what the brand does!" Spike exclaimed excited before Gilly turned and smacked him over the back of his head.

"Big mouth."

"Brand?" Harry asked turning to look at Lucius. "_What_ brand?"

"The brand I gave her the night she was given to me by my Lord, who in case you've forgotten is standing not ten feet behind me _Potter_," snarled Lucius angrily. "The _same_ man you tried to destroy so many years ago only to have your sister help bring him back. Now _if_ you don't mind, I would like to put my poor wife out of her rather exquisite torture because believe me, she _will_ enjoy it."

"Well I think that about sums everything up," Tom mused as Lucius said screw fighting with the lot of do-gooders and apparated to Jamie's side before picking her up and apparating next to Tom and Isáwien. /-/I'm taking her home, you two might wish to follow./-/

/-/We're coming too!/-/ two voices interrupted in all four minds as the four turned to look at Spike and Gilly in surprise.

/-/Fine then, get to Riddle House in less than a minute or the anti-apparition wards go back up without you,/-/ Isáwien replied rolling her eyes.

Moments later the four appeared in Riddle House and Lucius immediately nodded at them before apparating himself and Jamie up to their old bedroom. Moments later Gilly and Spike arrived.

"Well that was interesting. You realize your husband is going to be freaking out back there right now don't you Isáwien," Spike asked with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," Isáwien snapped lightly. "You guys can have the rooms on the second floor, west corridor. You get to pick. I'll be back soon," she continued looking up at Tom who frowned slightly before nodding.

Sighing softly she apparated from the room and left the three looking at each other. "William, Gilgamangë," Tom said with a nod before turning and heading towards the kitchens. "Would you care to join me for a bite to eat?" he asked as he stopped at the door. Gilly and Spike looked at each other in surprise before shrugging and following him.

"So, Tommy old boy, how was your time in hell? We can compare," Spike began as Gilly just shook her head.

**glglglgl**

"I know you're here Beloved. You can come out of hiding," Severus spoke once everyone had returned to their own homes.

Sighing softly Isáwien removed the invisibility spell before sitting down on the stairs. "How long did you know I was here?"

"Since you returned," Severus replied as he turned to look at her. "_Why_ Beloved?"

"Our son is _dead_ Severus. And each day the girls remain in their hands is _one_ more day that might lead to _another_ death. _Or worse_...They're _his_ daughters too; he has a _right_ to look for them. And _seeing_ as the Ministry answers to Arthur Weasley and the Order _refused_ to believe the truth...we did what we _had_ to do."

"Isáwien...that still doesn't change the fact you _brought_ him back. The reasons don't matter. You're_ releasing _him back on the world..."

"Severus...you've _known _this day would come since we worked things out after his death."

"I thought you might have changed your mind after we married," Severus replied softly.

"My Love...then how do you explain what happen three years ago?"

"The darkness inside you took over," Severus offered before shaking his head. "No, I knew then that it was you doing everything. I just wouldn't let myself believe it," he admitted as he sunk into a chair. "Why are you here?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Our son is dead my Love, I would not leave you to bury him yourself," Isáwien replied softly as she rose.

"He is to be buried at the castle then," Severus asked as he stood.

"Aye, he is a Higginbotham, there is no other place he would go," Isáwien agreed softly. "You know you can't take him past the entrance..." she trailed off as she stopped next to him and looked up.

"I know. But until then, I'll carry him," Severus replied softly before leaving her side to move into the library. Sighing softly Isáwien followed him as far as the doorway and watched as he gently picked up the body of their son. Closing her eyes she leaned against the doorjamb. A parent was never meant to bury their child. So many years that could have been. So many dreams he could have lived. Gone now in one fell swoop.

She could understand Molly and Arthur's pain when they learned the daughter that bore their blood was gone. But how they could do this to another family, just to seek revenge...she would never understand. How they even gave up Jamie in their anger she never thought to understand. She never imagined they would do something that would make even less sense.

Opening her eyes she looked back to Severus and Tommy. Severus was slowly making his way to the doorway and looked up just as she looked up to him. Sighing heavily this time she moved to meet them. Laying one hand on Tommy's chest, the other on Severus' arm Isáwien closed her eyes before apparating them to the castle. Opening her eyes she looked up at Severus with a nod before turning and leading him from the room where everyone apparated to, or Flooed to, when they came to the castle.

She was not exactly surprised to see Gilly had come earlier, no doubt while she, Lucius, and Jamie were bringing Tom back to this world. Yet at the same time, she was not expecting the supplies that waited for her in the burial room. Turning to face Severus she closed her eyes to avoid crying. She had shed her tears before, now she must honor her son. Severus laid him on the table and she opened her eyes, making her way over to his side, she carefully removed his clothing. Picking up the sponge from the basin of warm water she set to washing his body as Severus began the incantations she had taught him for her own death.

Half an hour later Severus was finishing the incantations as she brushed the hair off Tommy's brow. Not unlike the methods used by the ancient Egyptians, she had bathed him and cleansed him with fragrant oils. However, unlike the Egyptians their family did not mummify their dead; instead, Tommy now wore dress robes Gilly had brought. When the family had first moved their dead from the old cemetery to the crypts below they had thought to provide robes for those to come. And as very few of the family didn't live at the very least to their tenth birthday, there were still a great many robes in sizes that would fit those ranging in age from newborn to ten.

Looking up at Severus she smiled, though it was a smile with no happiness, and carefully picked Tommy up before turning to the door on the other side of the room. Severus opened it for her, and she paused to let him say one last goodbye. Whatever he chose to say, he did so silently, when he stepped back and nodded she smiled slightly before turning and passing through the door.

Making her way down the stairs as the torches lit before her; moving down the path at the bottom of the stairs, she passed the bones of those who had come before her in their line. Dates and names marking each place that became a final resting place. She stopped only when she reached her own mother's side. Arrianna was laid to rest beside her sister, both now nothing more than bones. Yet their magic lived on to protect this place. And here she would leave her son under their watchful care, both in body and in spirit. She knew without a doubt that her mother and aunt already had taken Tommy in under their wings in heaven.

Carefully she laid him down on the next empty space. Brushing the hair off his forehead once more she stood and carved his name and the date into the stone above him. Once done, she looked back at him before closing her eyes. "I'm so very sorry. I couldn't save you because of my foolish desires to try and retain peace within the family. But I promise you; I won't let her hurt the girls. And they will be held responsible dear heart. If not by me, then by the angels in heaven and the Gods." Opening her eyes she sighed softly once more before turning to return to the burial room.

Severus was waiting, watching for her to return, and caught her as she started to fall. Picking her up, he left the chamber and took her up to the library. After watching her for some time as she just sat with her head lying on the back of the chair he finally spoke.

"What do we do now Isáwien?"

"We live."

"And what of Voldemort?"

Raising her head she sort of smiled at him. "The Gods know I love you. But I also love him...And now that he's back, the bond has re-established itself..." Isáwien trailed off with a sigh.

"So you'll return to him," Severus replied as a statement, there was no question about it.

"I don't have much choice," Isáwien countered softly.

"And us?"

"You're my true love Severus. _Nothing_ changes that. And _he's_ my soul mate. If things were different, _if_ lives had been lived different, I wouldn't _have_ to choose. But I _do_. And yet it isn't exactly my choice. I'm _bonded_ to him Severus, even if I _choose_ to spend my life with you...I _couldn't_. You know that as well as I do; no matter _what_ I'll be drawn back to him."

"We could have gone through the bonding as well Beloved," Severus reminded her.

"Aye, we _could_ have. But Severus, I would _never_ leave you to suffer any sort of the fate I have since Tom died._ Knowing _that I must choose; that I _must_ do this to you...it _kills_ me. But to have left you to _suffer _the effects of an unbinding..._that_ would have _haunted_ me every day to come. I could have _never_ forgiven myself. As it is...I don't think I'll _ever_ forgive myself for leaving you now."

He did not have to say the words he thought; she read them in his eyes as she stood. Moving over to stand next to him, she leaned down and kissed his cheek as she set the small velvet box by his side. Rising she smiled sadly as she stepped back and apparated from the Castle.

**glglglgl**

"Everyone's gone up to bed."

Jumping three feet in the air Isáwien turned to see her first husband standing in the doorway of his throne room. "You scared me half to death Tom."

"I'm surprised you didn't sense me here the moment you walked in," Tom drawled as he turned and walked into the throne room.

"In case you forgot Thomas, I haven't been able to sense you for pretty much your youngest daughter's entire life," Isáwien countered as she followed him. Looking up at the throne room she shook her head. "I should have known you'd redecorate this place before I got back."

"That you should have, considering we've been talking about it for years, Starlight," Tom replied with a smirk.

"True," agreed Isáwien as she took in the new room. They had made the mutual decision that the stone floor had to go. Hardwood now replaced it. The stone still bore the marks from the last battle; still bore the imprint from where he had fallen, and where Lucius had fallen. Magical imprints that would never be erased, the Gods knew she had tried. After she took Dawn and Desi back to America, she had come to seal the place, remove any trace of the Order's presence and ensure that everything that he had kept in this place remained where it belonged. During the parades and other signs of rejoicing that occurred in the months after Tom's death the things they had seized disappearing did not raise any questions until someone put together where each object had been recovered from. By then the wards at Riddle House were too extensive for any to enter unless accompanied by Isáwien herself. And she certainly was not going to let just anyone enter the home she had shared with her husband and the rest of the Dark Four. Especially considering what happened the _last_ time someone had entered without their permission. She had convinced him to add a few windows, with black velvet curtains of course so the atmosphere could remain the same when needed. Other than that, there were only two other changes to the room. His throne still remained as it was, but besides his were three others. One on the left for her, and two on the right, for Lucius and Jamie, and in the center of the room, a stone circle lay amidst the wood. The alter that had born her blood and the only piece of his body forever to show what she had done to bring him back to this world.

"I never honestly thought wood would fit in this place."

"I know, but I told you that cherry wood would not take away the evidence that we need," Isáwien replied with a smile as she turned to him before sighing and looking away.

"What can I do for you Isáwien? Name anything and I'd do it..."

"You can't bring my son back Tom," Isáwien replied as she looked up at him. "You can't go back in time and _make_ me change my mind when the children were first taken and _bring_ you back then. You know as well as I do that I _wanted_ to do this then. But I _convinced_ myself not to. You can't go_ back_ and _change_ the past..._any_ of it. There's _nothing_ you _can_ do." Turning she walked toward one of the windows as she brushed at her tears. She would not cry anymore. She could not cry anymore...if she started now, she would never stop...

"My Star, do not hide your feelings from me. I know you better than many," Tom whispered at her ear, she never even heard him move. "You're right; I can't change what has happened. But I _can_ be with you now. We will rescue our surviving children, and then we will live our lives as we once dreamed."

"And what was that Thomas?" Isáwien asked softly.

"Life together, children of our own. Do you ever wonder about how our lives would be today, had the years not been robbed of us. Children we might have had..."

"I don't need to wonder, I know," Isáwien whispered as she reached up and traced patterns on the window glass. "We would be married fifteen years now. And we'd have enough children to populate the Slytherin dorms by ourselves..."

"What are you saying Isáwien?" Tom asked softly.

"Hidalgo Antranig Manelin Riddle, born October 15, 1998. Raven black hair and violet eyes. He would have played Quidditch, a chaser. Slytherin won the cup every year he played. After school he played Quidditch for a few years, and then moved to a town in France, took over one of the Malfoy family holdings.

Angelique Inara Tamitha and Angelo Delano Tamas, born February 13, 2002. My birthday gift that year. As identical as paternal twins can be, they took after your side, but had my hair and eyes. Angelo became a potions master, he taught at Durmstrang for years. Angelique became a singer. She followed Desdemona to the Muggle stage, by then Desi had moved on to Muggle movies.

"Anastasia Adela Tryna Riddle, born December 31, 2006. She died, was gone for five minutes before Gilly was able to bring her back to us. She took on the Higginbotham characteristics like Arrianna, violet hair, but your green eyes. I was terrified of losing her from that day on. I think by the time she went to Hogwarts she was thrilled to be away from me. She was a seer, the fates loved to torture her as much as they do me. She joined the Ministry, by then under our control. Quickly rose in the ranks until she became the Junior Minister. But she could never be that far away from us. All those years together, she could never stay more than a week without visiting us."

"I once met a man named Hidalgo; he was the person I learned of the prophecy from..."

"I know. That's why we named our son after him. If it hadn't been for the prophecy, we might never have ended up together. The twins were our angels, you declared me insane when I insisted on naming them so that their names would mean Angelic Ray of Light, Heaven Sent Twin; and Angel of Darkness' Twin," Isáwien replied smiling half-heartedly.

"And Anastasia meant resurrection. No doubt I was the one to pick that."

"You were. I chose Tryna, because she was my third daughter," Isáwien replied softly as she turned and moved across the room.

"Third?" Tom asked confused as he turned to watch her.

"Third. You had a total of six children. I had seven."

"Seven?" he asked even more confused.

"My first son was born in 1989. My second in 98, my third in 2002. Along with his twin sister. Arrianna and Thomas were born in 2006, and then Anastasia a year later," she explained softly, not looking at him.

"Wait a minute Isáwien...what do you_ mean_ Arrianna and Thomas were born in 2006? You didn't mention them when telling me about our children..."

"That's because they weren't your children Tom. Arrianna Lynn Snape and Thomas Salazar Snape were born March 2006."

"_How_ is it that you had twins who bear Snape's name?" Tom asked carefully.

"Because they are his children," Isáwien replied evenly.

"_What_ did you do?" he growled lightly.

"After the twins were born I...I fell into a deep depression. I couldn't deal with you, our lives...and so I left. I returned to Severus. The twins were conceived that summer, and that fall Severus was seriously injured by a potion a student had horribly blotched. He remained in a coma for the rest of his and my life. I came back to you, and it took us years to get past what I had done. Our twenty-fifth wedding anniversary was the night you told me that you truly forgave me. And five years later I lost you, just after your 100th birthday. Just after I celebrated my 60th birthday with the family, St. Mungo's had what Muggles refer to as an Angel of Death. One who goes about hospitals putting those who are suffering out of their pain. He ended Severus' life. And two days later I went in my sleep," she trailed off as she turned to look away from him.

Thomas remained silent for a long time, as the minutes passed Isáwien began to worry. Perhaps she should have never shared the life they would have had if Harry had not succeeded. But what was done was done. She could not change things now.

"Why did you tell me?" Tom asked at last before she turned to look at him.

"Why did I tell you what? About our life? Or about Severus and I?" Isáwien asked softly.

"Both, neither... everything," Tom countered as he walked towards her.

"Because you deserve to know about the children fate denied us. And about the decisions I made that altered our life as well. I've made mistakes Tom, in this life and the one we might have lived. I can't change that. But at the very least you deserve to know." Sighing softly Isáwien looked down as she sunk into the throne that was hers. When she felt the familiar hand on her cheek she looked up in surprise, and not a small bit of fear. She had broken the heart of one husband. If the other rejected her now, she did not know how she would survive. She had given up too much to be with him.

"My Star, you're right. We do make mistakes. I made them in the timeline you changed. I've made them in the life we live now. How can I hold them against you when you don't hold them against me? You had two amazing children with Severus. And I pray I shall have the honor of meeting your daughter and helping you raise her. No doubt you will share custody of her with Severus, but we will learn to get along, for her sake. And the children fate denied us as you say...They can still be ours. They're just going to be younger than Arrianna rather than her and Tommy being somewhere in the middle."

"You know that isn't possible Tom," Isáwien whispered softly.

"Anything's possible Isáwien. We just have to make the Fates see the error of their decisions. But don't block me out, my Love. Let me back in. _Please,_" Tom pleaded softly.

"How will we do that though?" Isáwien countered even softer.

"Ego volutarie meus veneficus, meus cruor quod meus animus pro totus infinitio. Is est mei quod EGO sum ipsa. Sic ut nostrum cruor est unus, sic vadum is exsisto" (I willingly give my magic, my blood, and my soul for all eternity. She(He) is mine and I am hers(His). So as our blood is one, so shall it be.)

Shaking her head softly Isáwien closed her eyes before summoning the small chest she had returned to their chambers after the ceremony. "Ego volutarie meus veneficus, meus cruor quod meus animus pro totus infinitio. Sit mei quod EGO sum suus. Soc ut nostrum cruor est unus sic vadum is existo," she whispered as she handed it to him before looking up to his eyes as she felt the bond strengthen, reinforce itself. (I willingly give my magic, my blood, and my soul for all eternity. She(He) is mine and I am hers(His). So as our blood is one, so shall it be.)

Smiling as he brushed a lock of hair behind her ear he turned to open the box. Inside he found his wand, and three familiar items. Looking up at her he glanced at her right hand before raising his eyes back to hers.

"I gave them back. Our marriage is null and void because you are alive," Isáwien explained softly before he nodded. Raising her hand he kissed her wrist, then her palm, and then trailed kisses across the tips of her fingers before carefully sliding the wedding band and engagement ring back on her finger.

With her free hand Isáwien reached up to brush a stray lock of hair off his forehead, before it fell back into place, he had pulled his hair back into a ponytail at the base of his neck but those stray locks seemed determined to stay. Smiling she carefully picked up the remaining ring and returned it to his finger as well. "The last thing I did, as I felt Harry force Jyn to cast that spell...I knew Potter might do something, and while I couldn't save you or stop him, I could save your wedding ring. I couldn't bear to lose this on top of losing you. The only physical links I had to you I kept in this chest, so I could bring them out and hold them when I found myself missing you and thought it was more than I could bear."

"You'll never have to lose me again my love," Tom whispered softly as he laid the box on the floor and gently kissed her forehead. "Come to bed, my Star. You're tired and exhausted. I cannot take away your pain, but I can hold you."

/-/_Please_./-/ Hearing her mental plea Tom carefully picked her up before leaving the room and making his way to their chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**glglglgl**

"Isáwien, stupid question of the lifetime here, but where did those rings come from and what happened to your wedding bands?" Spike asked at dinner the next day. He and Gilly were the only ones awake besides Isáwien.

"Hi Sweets," Isáwien said ignoring his question as she spotted Jamie in the doorway.

Jamie stopped in her tracks when she heard Isáwien's greeting. "What did you just call me?"

"Sweets," Isáwien replied as she leaned back in her chair. "By the way Sweets, love the look," she added with a wink. Jamie was wearing her 'assassin clothes' as they had dubbed them, with Luc's outer robe over them.

"Where _exactly_ did that name come from?" questioned Jamie wearily. She was beyond tired, not to mention sore, having had Lucius activate the brand the night before and her ever loving family prolonging its use so that it took much longer for the effects to subside. Lucius had only just fallen asleep about an hour or so prior and she was stuck suffering from his usual bout of insomnia.

"Well..." Isáwien began. "You know when you were missing on us a few years back?"

"Yes…"

"Well I got stuck with your husband as he was berating himself, not to mention mumbling incoherently...and he mentioned something about…" she trailed off glancing at Spike and Gilly. /-/Sweet Cheeks,/-/ she continued blocking the other two. "And for some reason it stuck in my brain. Plus, I figured it was about time I stopped calling you baby girl seeing as your own daughter is old enough to have a child of her own...oh Gods do I feel old now."

"God damn it Lucius Malfoy!" cried Jamie as she picked up the pitcher of Butterbeer from the table and launched it at the wall, where it shattered into pieces.

"Hmm I guess magic wouldn't have expressed it the same way." Spike mused, seeing as she normally threw things the magical way.

"What _exactly_ did my _darling_ _husband_ say about that name?" snarled Jamie through gritted teeth as she leant forward on the table.

"Nothing. He just was yelling at himself for doing that to his, well you know," Isáwien replied wondering if she should warn her brother.

Then again, was a bit too late for that. "Lucius...hey what are you doing here?" she continued trying to nod for him to get out of there without being too obvious.

"I was curious about what could have upset Jamie so much that she felt the necessity to shriek," commented Lucius from the doorway behind Jamie.

When Jamie heard Lucius' voice behind her she spun around and before anyone could do anything to stop her she had punched Lucius in the jaw, catching him off guard and thereby sending him to the floor.

"What the hell did you do that for?" demanded Lucius as he picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his tender jaw.

"Two words Luc…" /-/_Sweet_ and _Cheeks_,/-/ snarled Jamie both verbally and mentally. "How could you tell her about that?"

"I'm sorry my Darling, it just slipped out one day. I was frustrated and worried because you had just up and disappeared on us. I was frantic and out of my mind and it just slipped out one day," reasoned Lucius.

"That still doesn't…" trailed of Jamie as something that was mentioned earlier finally started to sink in causing her to spin back around to face her friend. "What rings and what about your wedding bands?"

"Umm..." Isáwien began glancing around as if looking for an escape.

"She's wearing her wedding bands."

"No she isn't," Spike spoke up.

Jamie spun around only to come face to face with Tom. "Oh Gods…" Jamie's voice trailed off as realization hit. "Last night we…we felt…oh Gods…" Jamie's voice cut off as she suddenly apparated from the room.

/-/Jamie, Darling, what is it? What's wrong?/-/ asked Lucius in concern, making sure it was only he and Jamie in this conversation, as he lowered himself into one of the chairs around the table.

/-/Father,/-/ replied Jamie.

/-/Do you need me to be there with you?,/-/ asked Lucius.

/-/Not right now. I will let you know. And just so you know Lucius Malfoy, you're not off the hook with me yet in regards to the 'sweet cheeks' slip. /-/

/-/Yes Dear. Let me know if you need me./-/

/-/Of course./-/

"I take it Jyn just realized about Severus," Isáwien said softly as she glanced at Lucius before looking at Tom. "I'll be around if anyone needs me," she continued before disappearing from her chair.

**glglglgl**

_**Meanwhile over at the Manor...**_

After the events of the day before, the group had agreed to remain together at the Manor, first returning to their homes to put some things together, before returning to get some sleep. And now, twenty-four hours later, they sat around the dining room having dinner, though for the most part the group was eating only out of necessity, not because they were actually hungry.

Ron had just brought his glass to his mouth and was taking a drink when his eyes grew to large circles and he spewed the entire gulp he had meant to take across the table. On his sister-in-law no less.

"Ronald!" Bill exclaimed as he looked at his brother.

"Duh…duh...duh..." Ron stammered as he pointed to behind them.

"Jamie?" Severus asked as he rose and turned the music they had playing in the background down. Without music it gave everyone too much time to think and that was not something they needed to be doing just then after everything that had happened.

"Father," Jamie called as she strode through the room, not even acknowledging the others gathered there. "Are you alright?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine..." Severus began.

"Jamie? What's going on?" Harry interrupted as he stood up. "Are you alright? What happened last night?" he continued.

"Father, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen, if I had then there is no way I would have taken part in bringing him back. Please forgive me, I never meant to bring this pain on you," pleaded Jamie, completely ignoring her brother and refusing to let go of Severus. "Please forgive me…"

"Jamie what are you talking about? What has happened?" Harry continued as he stood and made his way over to her and their father. "Father?" Harry continued when she continued to not answer him.

"Jamie, I don't blame you. But you have to let the others know you're okay. They, _we've_, all been worried about you," Severus whispered as he ran his hand along her hair as if she were a small child.

"I'm fine," replied Jamie into her father's chest. "It's nothing that hasn't happened before…"

"Excuse me?" Bill began as he stood up. "Look I know you technically aren't my sister. But all the same, what do you mean it's nothing that hasn't happened before," he continued beating Harry to the punch.

"Do we _have_ to talk about this? I said I'm _fine_ and Luc _only_ did it to stop me from killing Ron," whined Jamie, still not loosening her grip on Severus or removing her face from where it was currently buried. "I'm just so tired…"

"Jamie...please. We understand that it was done to stop you from killing Ron. But we don't understand. What was it that happened last night?" Bill continued softer.

"Heactivatedthebrand," mumbled Jamie into Severus' chest.

"Wait...that's what happens when he activates it..." Draco trailed off. "How is that not a bad thing though? I mean Is always argued that it was something you didn't think of as a bad thing...but it looked like you were in a hell of a lot of pain last night Jamie."

"Wait, Isáwien knows about that? And what brand?" Harry spoke up before Jamie could.

"Can we _please_ not talk about this? It's really _not_ that important. Luc _swore_ to me he would _only_ ever use it if there was no other way to get through to me and since he used it I'm guessing I wasn't exactly responsive to anyone last night," pleaded Jamie.

"Jamie please. We get you don't want to talk about it. But it looked like you were dying for the love of Merlin. You can't just put us off about this," Hermione spoke up as she joined Harry.

"He wasn't torturing me," mumbled Jamie around a stifled yawn. "Not in the way that you think. Father, I don't feel too well," commented Jamie as her legs started giving out on her.

"Well what other way is there to torture a woman...oh," Hermione replied as her brain clicked in. "Anyway on to other topics then. So do you know how it is we have the no longer late Lord Voldemort back among us?" she continued.

"Hold on, what did you catch that I didn't?" Harry began. "OW! Hermione," he cried after she smacked him over the head.

"Sorry about that Jamie, my brain sort of forgot the last part of what you said. Would you like one of us to get a pepper up potion perhaps?"

"Her..." Harry began again before his wife smacked the back of his head once more

"A chair would be nice actually," commented Jamie. "Thanks to my darling husband I didn't get any sleep last night and the bastard has the audacity to actually fall asleep while I get to suffer with his bloody insomnia."

"You know, I hate to say it. But Isáwien was most certainly not joking about you and my father-in-law at all was she," Christina spoke up looking over at Draco. "Please don't take after him too much. I don't want to get insomnia from you."

Jamie could not help the small chuckle that escaped from Christina's comment as she lowered herself into a chair next to where Severus had been seated when she entered. "This _has_ happened before Christina but not from the same source. The last time I suffered insomnia was the summer after my sixth year when I thought that Lucius was dead. I think I drove Draco here crazy by wandering the halls of the Manor at all hours of the morning. And since Mione is the only one here to figure out what it does, I guess I really should explain it. Tell me something Harry, what do you remember of the vision you had the night Tom learned about Father and I turned myself over to him?"

"Well, it's been forever and a day. But I remember feeling like someone had kicked me in the back..."

"That 'kick in the back' as you put it would have been when Luc first branded me. Isá told me the day after your little _rescue_ mission that I had a tattoo on my lower back. I refused to believe her, I guess because she started laughing rather hysterically after she told me. I learned from Father the next day that he'd had to take her to Mungo's and that Shields was to stay with me. That was the first day I was back in with the students," explained Jamie.

"I remember that morning," mused Draco. "That's the morning Father's eagle owl showed up with a delivery for 'Mistress Malfoy'. You also refused to let me hold your hand."

"Well, can you blame me Draco?" giggled Jamie. "I'd just been ripped away from my husband on my _honeymoon_ in one of the most _undignified_ ways I might add and my husband was lying in the hospital wing after being beaten by my _rescue_ party. It was also the day that Father and Harry decided it would be best for me if they had Luc locked up somewhere in the castle to make sure that was I kept away from him; which of course, _didn't_ work, although come to think of it, it _might_ have if Harry here hadn't been so bloody predictable."

"What?" Harry asked confused. "What about me being so bloody predictable?"

"Oh come on Harry, if you _really_ wanted to keep me out of the room you had to do better that our mother's name as a password," replied Jamie.

"Oh."

"You used your mother's name? That's not predictable, that's stupidity" Draco responded rolling his eyes.

"Course I don't think he was really expecting me to be a parselmouth, although if he'd thought about it long enough he would have realized that I had to have had a way to operate the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets. But that's beside the point," commented Jamie with a shake of her head, as if she was trying to dispel memories that were haunting her with the thought of the Chamber of Secrets. "We were talking about the brand, not my brother's idiocy. It was the day after I found out where Luc was hidden away and Isá had returned from Mungo's that I finally learned about the brand and what it did. Isá again mentioned that I had the tattoo so when I saw Luc a few minutes later I questioned him on it. He even showed me what it did."

"And what was that?" Harry asked before Hermione hit him again.

"I doubt we need to know the answer to that question considering she has said she would rather not say it in the first place," Hermione continued.

"It's okay Mione. There are effects of the brand that I think people, especially Draco need to know about," replied Jamie.

"I do?" Draco asked surprised. "Well then, I guess you should share..." he trailed off.

"You do," replied Jamie. "When we were together, I know how desperately you wanted a child. You couldn't understand me when I said it was impossible…"

"But Jamie, I hate to bring this up, but did you not lose a child a few years ago?" questioned Severus. "How could you have become pregnant then and not when you were seeing Draco?"

"The brand prevents any pregnancy unless I take a potion that contains both my blood and the blood of the one who gave it to me."

"My Father," commented Draco.

"Yes Draco. As you all know, although I don't know how much Christina knows about my past with Lucius, I was initially given to Luc as his prize, his slave. The brand was a means of control, much like the bracelet I once wore was, only instead of inflicting the Cruciatus like the bracelet, the brand, when activated, would draw me to Lucius, or more specifically his bed. The longer the brand is active before anything is done about it the longer it takes to counter the effects. After Luc and I were remarried, he promised me that he would never use the brand against me unless it was absolutely the last resort to get through to me. He had to use it once while we were in Seacouver with Duncan and Methos. Two nights ago was the first time he's used it since then and because of the long period between activation and when we finally were able to do something about it, it took longer to dispel the effects."

"I believe that is _more_ than enough information about our sex life than anyone here, _especially_ your father, needs to know my Darling," smirked Lucius as he walked into the dining room, making his way over to Jamie's side. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly as he knelt down next to Jamie, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Don't say what you are about to say Harry," Hermione began as she smacked the back of his head as he opened his mouth before smiling softly as she watched Lucius and Jamie together. "You know, I have the stupidest question considering everything we've just learned..."

"I'm fine Luc," replied Jamie to Lucius' question. "What is it Mione?" Jamie's voice cracked slightly on her question as if for some reason she was trying to hold back tears.

"Well, when you came...you were really worried about Severus...why?"

"That was something I was wondering about my Darling..." Lucius trailed off as he glanced at his father-in-law.

"I really don't think it's my place to say," replied Jamie quietly.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Severus began before sighing. "I'm not sure how she found out, but Jamie must have found out about what happened after Isáwien and I buried Tommy."

"What happened?" Harry asked worried. "And father, you know we would have been there with you...you two shouldn't have had to do that alone..."

"I didn't _mean_ to find out Father. I just _happened_ to walk in when Spike was asking Isá about it. I put two and two together and here I am. I am _so_ sorry Father. If I had _known_ this is what would have happened I _never_ would have…"

"It's okay, Sweetheart, honestly," Severus replied softly. "And Harry you couldn't have helped us. Tommy is a Higginbotham; as such he was buried within the Higginbotham family tombs. As it was, I could only go as far as the burial room with Isáwien, she had to carry him within the crypts herself and mark his resting place," he explained before sighing softly as he closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"Poor Isáwien," Lucius murmured. "I overheard Arrianna explaining to Father what she and the girls went through when they buried Gilgamangë's mother."

"But that still doesn't answer Hermione's question," Draco pointed out. "What was it that brought Jamie here in such a state?"

"Aye, it is not an easy task to lay a Higginbotham to their final rest. But what you wish to know happened afterward...After she returned..." Severus trailed off for a moment. "Well technically speaking there is no way to say this other than to say the truth. Isáwien has returned to her first husband. _And_ before any of you start yelling as I know some of you wish too," he hurried out as he held a hand up. "It was not an easy choice for her to make but a necessary one. Isáwien was bonded to Voldemort; even if she had chosen different she could not escape that bond. So that was what brought Jamie here to ensure I was alright."

"You make it sound so easy to accept," Harry said after a moment. "Even with the bond to Voldemort, it must not have been nearly as strong as it was considering he has been dead all these years. Why could she not have chosen differently? Didn't she make the choice to choose him over you?"

"For the same reason I could not accept Lucius death and why, even though we have our issues and our knock down drag out fights, that we still end up back together. I think Draco has an idea of what I'm talking about, as he was there the first year after Luc's supposed death. The bond that Luc and I share and the one that Isá and Tom share is stronger than anyone in this room realizes," commented Jamie.

"Jamie and I are not just bonded mind and body Potter, the bond we performed, which is the same one that ties Isáwien to Tom, binds the _soul_ as well. Even though Jamie and I were apart for six years, we still felt the other; we could feel the pull of the other half of our souls. The same goes for Tom and Isáwien. It doesn't matter that Tom has been dead these past 14 years, that pull, that _connection_ is still there and no matter how hard Isáwien tries to deny it, she will _always_ find herself drawn back to the other half of her soul," finished Lucius.

"I have to ask. The bonding ceremony, it's been basically banned for years. Why would you do it? I mean why did you do something so dangerous. We'll probably never know why Isáwien did it as I don't see any time in the future to ask her, although I doubt she might be willing to talk about it...but why would either of you, you and Lucius that is, risk so much? More people have died from the ceremony than those who have lived in the last few centuries..." Hermione trailed off.

"Before you two answer," Severus began. "Hermione you should know, I was willing to go through the ceremony with Isáwien as well. It's a choice every couple must make. And it's not exactly something that other couples would understand unless they make the decisions themselves."

"Severus has a point. The reason so many people have died performing the ceremony is because they did not truly love one another. You must love the person to the very bottom of your soul in order for the bond to be completed successfully. And yes Draco, before you ask me, I did at one point care deeply for your mother but I was a different person back then. Something happened that first night I brought Jamie here…a part of me that I never even knew existed seemed to wake up. I couldn't understand how someone like Jamie could have the demons she did and yet still be willing to give herself up to a man that had not only murdered her parents but was mercilessly hunting her brother and had just tortured her adoptive father to within an inch of his life. Over the week we spent together here, I got to know the real Jamie and as much as I tried, I couldn't help falling in love with her. I never really knew what being in love was before her and I wanted to make sure she was always in my life," explained Lucius as he gently rubbed Jamie's shoulders, his words causing her to look up and smile at him.

"What about you Jamie? What was your reason for the bonding?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I have no real memory of what happened the first night here after getting the brand from Lucius and waking up crying in his arms. From what he told me I had a flash back to my time in Fluffy's lair…" Jamie's voice trailed off slightly as memories started flashing by her mind's eye.

/-/I'm here, my Darling, you're safe,/-/ soothed Lucius.

Shaking her head slightly, Jamie continued, "I spent the next week with a man no one had ever seen before. The Lucius Malfoy I was with while we were here before returning to Hogwarts, was not the same man who had given me Tom Riddle's diary that day so long ago in Flourish and Blotts. I saw a man who was kind and considerate of my thoughts, ideas and feelings. As much as I tried to convince myself that I was nothing more than his slave, he gave me no reason to doubt his sincerity. He never once pushed me for anything, even though he had every right to. And Harry, as much as you refuse to accept it, _nothing_ happened until _after_ we were married. But as for the bonding, I found that no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't reconcile the man I'd come to know over the week with the monster we'd all known and I found myself falling in love with him. He offered me something that was more precious than anything else."

"What was that?" asked Christina.

"Himself. His _real_ self, mind, body and soul," replied Jamie.

Lucius smiled softly, "I truly hate to end this surprisingly lovely conversation..." he began.

"Oh wait, please. There's something else that I hate to ask but if we don't get it out now Harry will drive me insane until the next time we get to ask," Hermione rushed.

"What is it Mione?" asked Jamie.

"You guys brought him back...what now? Is he going to return to his old plans?" Hermione whispered softly before glancing up at Harry.

"He's going to make sure that we get our _children_ back," replied Jamie coldly just before Lucius helped her stand up and put a supporting arm around her waist. "Unlike the Ministry and your _precious_ Order, Tom will make _sure_ that those who've taken our children and _killed_ my little brother _pay_ for what they've done. You do _not_ take the children of the Dark Four and get away _without_ punishment. And Ron if you know what's good for you, you _will_ make sure your _mother_ and your two former housemates get that message loud and clear," finished Jamie before Lucius apparated the two of them from the room.

**glglglgl**

_**Meanwhile…**_

"All right Áwien, it's time we had a talk," Gilly said as she sat down next to her cousin on the couch.

Isáwien looked up at her before turning back to the book in her hands. "Gil, I'm in the library. One of the things our family has taught us is that you _don't_ talk loudly and such while someone is _reading_ in the library."

"Yes well. I don't give a care right now," she replied as Isáwien looked up at her once more.

"Remind me to let your mother in on this little incident the next time I'm at the castle," she replied as she lowered the brow she had cocked when she heard Gilgamangë's reply.

"Fair enough. I'll tell your mother how you brought your dead husband back to life," Gilly countered.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Arthur, _and_ Guinevere," Isáwien groaned as she snapped the book closed. "All right, all right..._What_ do you want to know?"

"Anything, Everything. Áwien you just brought Voldemort back to this world. The _same_ day your son died. The same day we finally proved that what we feared was true. You can't tell me you aren't feeling _something_."

"Fine, I am feeling something. But I'm not sharing. So go bug William and let me finish my book."

"You think acting like this is going to affect me? You should know better than that. Don't forget I've been with you every step of the way along this road. You can't just _put me off_."

"Gil, please. I'm tired. I just buried my son, and I just broke Severus' heart. I can't deal with this now."

"Áwien if you don't deal with it now, when are you going to?" she countered softly.

"Tomorrow, next week, just not today," Isáwien replied with a sigh. "Hey did Lucius head out to get Jyn?"

"Yeah he left a few dozen minutes ago," Spike replied as he walked into the room. "So Is, what's up with Voldie boy?" he continued as he sprawled on the couch.

"Ask Gil. I'm not having this conversation with either of you," she snapped as she rose and left the room.

"Bad mood?" Spike began before they heard the familiar sounds of someone apparating. "You okay Fireball?" he asked as he walked into the hallway to find Jamie and Lucius there.

"I'm fine, just need some bloody sleep," commented Jamie tiredly.

"Then go get it," Gilly smiled.

"Mmm kay," agreed Jamie as she started to collapse where she stood only to have Lucius catch her and swing her up into his arms. "Gilgamangë, William," Lucius said with a nod at both before turning and making his way up the stairs towards his and Jamie's rooms.

"They're dropping like flies," Spike mused. "OW! Bloody hell woman I may be undead but I can still have a cracked skull you know."

"It slipped," Gilly smiled innocently.

"A table lamp slipped off a table and hit me in the head across the room...sure Gilly I believe that, as much as I believe Voldie is going to ask me to turn him so there's no chance of him getting killed off again." Grumbling to himself he left the room, Gilly watched him go before shrugging and returning the lamp to its table.

**glglglgl**

Three days had passed since Harry and the others learned of Tom's return. And so far it appeared based on the newspaper articles that none of them had informed the public yet. During the three days, Spike and Gilly often found them by themselves, Jamie had not left her and Lucius' rooms once, and Lucius the only link they had to her when he did emerge. Meanwhile Isáwien had been missing for the most part as well, either busy with Tom in regards to something, or off doing another thing on her own. The few times the two did see her from a distance was when she was in the gardens, but by the time either of them got down to where she had been, Isáwien would be gone. The only time they were together, save Jamie, for sure was at dinner. And even then conversation usually revolved around the day's news, not the welfare of those in the house.

Finally though, Tom approached Lucius as he was leaving the Dining Room the third night. After hearing his request, Lucius nodded before heading up to see Jamie.

"Jamie?" Lucius called quietly as he entered the rooms he shared with his wife. Seeing her sitting over in the bay window, he made his way over, sitting down on the seat facing her and brushing her hair back behind her ear. "You can't hide out in here forever my Darling."

"I know," replied Jamie quietly. "I just don't know how to face her Luc. She's broken my father's heart."

"I know my Darling but you had to know something like this might happen when we brought Tom back," countered Lucius quietly as he wiped an escaping tear from Jamie's cheek.

"I guess deep down, I just never really expected she would actually leave my father after everything they went through to finally get married. If I'd known I…"

"I know, my Darling," soothed Lucius as he pulled Jamie towards him and held her close. "I know you don't want to hear this Darling but Tom has requested that you be present at dinner tomorrow night so that we can go over and finalize everything before he summons the Death Eaters and we set our plans into motion to bring our children home."

Jamie knew that she had no choice but to heed Tom's request so she nodded her agreement without pulling out of Lucius' embrace.

**glglglgl**

The following night found Lucius leading a rather reluctant Jamie down to the dining room, where the others were already gathered. Lucius led Jamie into the room, pulling her chair out for her before sitting down next to her.

"Good evening Jamie, Lucius," Tom smiled. "Thank you for joining us tonight."

"Good evening Tom," replied Lucius.

"Good evening," replied Jamie quietly.

"Jyn, Lucius," Isáwien smiled softly to both of them before picking up her glass.

"Isáwien," greeted Lucius with a nod. "William, Gilgamangë."

"Hey Fireball, Lucy," Spike grinned as the meal appeared.

"Spike," greeted Jamie quietly.

The next hour was spent with Tom explaining his thoughts for the next evening, Isáwien and Jamie remaining quiet unless necessary to talk. Even Gilly and Spike were getting into the conversation though, both seeming to have accepted how things were going to play now, and in a small way see what the vision Tom and Isáwien, as well as Lucius and Jamie, had before Tom was taken from them so many years before.

Spike and Gilly were the first to leave over dessert, leaving the four at the table. After a few minutes Tom pushed his chair back from the table. "Lucius, I will need to see you in the morning for final arrangements. And Jamie, Isáwien will have what you need to prepare for the ceremony tomorrow night, it might be best to see her late in the morning or early afternoon to give you time to get ready."

"Of course Tom," replied Jamie, never once looking at Isáwien.

Tom nodded before helping Isáwien from her seat and escorting her from the room, Isáwien as well never looking up at either her brother or Jamie.

After Tom and Isáwien had left, Lucius led Jamie back upstairs to their room, before deciding to take her back to their home in Italy for the night, returning mid morning the following day.

As much as she would have preferred to be back in Italy once more, Jamie found herself standing outside the door to her friend's bedroom, reluctant to knock.

"She's not going to bite you, you know," Gilly's voice drew Jamie's attention.

"I know," snapped Jamie in frustration.

"Just making sure," Gilly shrugged lightly as she moved past Jamie. "Would it help if I knock?" she asked softly, stopping to glance back at Jamie.

"I'm _fine_ Gilly," sighed Jamie as she raised her hand to knock.

"Of course," Gilly smiled softly before continuing down the hall.

"She's a bit too nosy for her own good, isn't she?" Isáwien asked drawing Jamie's attention back to the doorway.

"That's one way of putting it," replied Jamie sarcastically. "I'm here to pick up my things for later and then I'll be out of your hair."

"Come in," Isáwien sighed before stepping back. "You're going to need someone to help you with your hair later, if Bixie isn't available, Zeta is the best elf when it comes to hair. Or Gilly will do it if you wish I'm sure."

"I'll be fine," Jamie said as she stepped into the room past Isáwien.

"Alright," Isáwien nodded before crossing the room to pick up a garment bag and a small chest. "Figured it was about time you had these...they've been in the Malfoy family for years," she explained as she passed both to Jamie.

"Thank you," replied Jamie as she took both the garment bag and the chest from Isáwien before turning and making her way back towards the door.

"Jyn..." Isáwien began just as she reached the door.

"What?" asked Jamie quietly, her hand on the door handle, her back still to Isáwien.

"I know you're angry...you have every right to be," Isáwien sighed. "Just...don't let it destroy you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," replied Jamie, her voice no louder than before.

"Yes, you do," Isáwien countered softly. "I'm glad he still has you to be there for him, and he for you," she added before turning to head towards her bathroom, with the intention of leaving so Jamie could leave in peace.

"How _dare_ you speak of him," snarled Jamie angrily. "You have _no_ right to speak of him to me after what you've done."

"You're not the only one who is upset because of your father's pain," Isáwien countered as she looked back towards the door. "I meant it when I said you have every reason to be angry, but he is my lifebond, don't think I'm not upset about this. _Please_ never think I'm that petty."

"You're his lifebond and yet you _insist_ on hurting him time and time again," snapped Jamie spinning around. "And excuse me for finding it hard to believe you're upset about the amount of pain _you've_ caused my father considering _you_ walked out on him the same day he was forced to bury _his_ son."

"_Don't_," Isáwien growled as she turned around as well. "Don't judge me Jamie-Lynn. I didn't _want_ this to happen, but I _can't_ change the choices I made a lifetime ago that affect today."

"You didn't _want_ this to happen? Then why the hell did you bring Tom back? You had to have known this would happen and yet you _still_ brought him back and destroyed my father in doing so," snarled Jamie.

"Well which would you prefer," Isáwien countered. "You want Desi to die? Ciara, Tessa and Arri? We _can't_ save them on our own. Severus has known _fourteen_ years that one day I would do this, that I would bring Tom back. I didn't have a choice; the bond existed all these years. I tried to give him the chance to escape this day, why do you _think_ I called off our marriage? Severus didn't care, he _knew_ then, and he _knew _when I nearly succeeded in bringing Tom back four years ago, he's _always_ known one day I would return to Tom. _I_ don't have a choice, _he_ doesn't have a choice. In this life your father is my lifebond and true love, and Thomas is my soul mate. Severus and I have both known since I was twenty-two years old that this life would belong to Thomas, and he and I would have eternity. It's not much, but it's the only _bloody_ consolation I can give him. So don't judge me. You've been there too Jamie, and I didn't judge you then, at least give me the same respect."

"Ah but the difference Isá is that _I_ never married Draco when I thought Lucius was gone. You have _no_ idea the number of times I came close to just ending it all. And I can't _believe_ you told my father but _never_ bothered to inform me of this little tidbit of information. Maybe if you _had_ it wouldn't have come as quite the shock that it did," snapped Jamie as things started rattling.

"I never technically told your father either," Isáwien sighed, her momentary anger seeping away. "Severus has always known; we never spoke of it until after Tommy's burial..." Sinking to sit on a chair she sighed once more. "I'm sorry Jyn, but you had enough on your plate all these years with Lucius gone, and then everything that has happened these past years. I didn't want to give you another thing to worry about, or for you to have to cause you issues with your brother."

"You honestly think I would have sided with Harry over you? My Gods Isá, you've been my friend a hell of a lot longer than Harry's been my brother. Hell even Sev's been there for me longer than Harry has and in his own weird and strange way even Tom's been there longer than Harry. What in the world would make you think I would choose Harry over the family I have with you?"

"I _never_ thought you would pick Harry over me," Isáwien argued. "I didn't want to give Harry one more thing to be on your case about."

"Why would he? I'm not _stupid_ enough to actually _tell_ him we were going to bring back a man he forced me to kill fourteen years ago. But then I guess by _not_ telling me you've shown just how _little_ you truly think of me. Now if you'll excuse me, my _Queen_," Jamie sneered as she curtsied, "I have to get ready for tonight."

"Gods damn it!" Isáwien yelled as she knocked a vase of roses off the table when Jamie was gone. "Merlin's Blood, I can't win for losing with her anymore..." she sighed before grimacing slightly. Shaking her head she slowly rose and set about her own preparations for that night.

"Did it go well?" Gilly asked from the doorway. "I would take it that it didn't…" she continued softly before crossing the room. "Here, let me help. You look like hell Áwien."

"Something you and I are both use to," Isáwien countered softly before letting herself rely on Gilly.

**glglglgl**

"Is everything all right, my Darling?" asked Lucius when Jamie came storming back into the room, only to collapse into the seat in front of her vanity a moment later.

"I'm fine Luc," replied Jamie quietly, not really making eye contact with him as she looked at him in her mirror.

"Please don't lie to me Jamie," Lucius pleaded quietly as he stepped up behind Jamie and laid his hands on her shoulders. "You're fighting with Isáwien again and it has do to with Tom's resurrection."

Jamie nodded in reply.

"Are you upset that we brought him back?" asked Lucius curiously, trying to figure out what had Jamie so upset.

"No," replied Jamie sadly. "I'm not sorry we brought him back because we can finally have the life we were denied so many years ago and Tom's the only one able to help us get our daughters back."

"Then what's bothering you?" pressed Lucius.

"I guess I just wish she'd told me ahead of time about what this would do to my family. She says she never told me because she didn't want Harry to hold it against me but she wouldn't have had to tell him, and it's not like I was about to. I know she's hiding things from me Lucius, important things. She's treating me like a child by getting to choose what information is safe enough to tell me and what isn't. I'm tired of people trying to run my life for me. I just want my daughter home safe and sound and I want to go back to Italy and our life there," Jamie said, her voice cracking with unshed tears.

"I know, my Darling," Lucius soothed as he reached down and took Jamie's hand, gently pulling her to her feet before leading her over towards the bed, kissing her softly before pushing her back on the bed and climbing on top of her.

**glglglgl**

A few hours later found Jamie once again sitting at her vanity, Bixie at her side helping her finish her hair, which was pulled up in a French twist of sorts with a pile of curls on the top of her head, some of the curls escaping and trailing down her back. As Bixie worked on her hair, Jamie finished putting on her jewellery by fastening a diamond necklace that was half an inch wide, around her neck. She also wore diamond earrings that consisted of two strands of diamonds that were two inches long, just dusting the top of her shoulders. She wore a single strand diamond bracelet on her wrist, the first bracelet she had worn since Lucius had removed her other one years before. As she rose from her seat at the vanity, Lucius got his first look at the dress she was wearing. It was a form fitting floor length dress that had a low drop back. The dress itself was the colour of hot chocolate and had a sheer, split front beaded black overlay over the top of it giving it added dimension and bit more elegance. For the first time since they had formed the Dark Four, she was truly starting to feel like a real princess.

As she turned around, Jamie got her first look at her husband since she had started getting ready. He had never looked so handsome. He wore simple black slacks of the finest quality and a loose fitting black silk shirt, off setting his pale complexion perfectly. His long platinum locks were tied back in a low ponytail held back at the nape of his neck by a black silk ribbon. She watched as he made his way across the room towards the bed and picked up the black robe that Bixie had laid out for him there. The robe was beautiful. The collar and edges were lined with gold fur and the black silk was embroidered in gold, white and blue.

With a smile Jamie made her way over to where Lucius stood next to the bed and helped him with the clasp of his robe, making sure it sit perfectly. Once she was finished, he turned from her to pick something up from the bed, turning back to face her and bringing the material around behind her, attaching the length of black silk with matching embroidery to the back straps of her dress magically, Bixie helping to make sure it laid out evenly on the floor.

"Are you ready to meet your court, my Princess?" Lucius asked as he leant down towards Jamie.

"Of course, my Prince," Jamie replied moments before their lips met once more.

Breaking the kiss after a few moments, Lucius stepped back and held his arm out towards Jamie, allowing her to take it before leading her from their rooms.

**glglglgl**

Gilly and Spike were the only ones waiting when Lucius and Jamie approached the closed doors to the Throne Room. Sharing a glance with Lucius, Jamie looked at the two in question.

"You two get to go in first," Spike explained. They're waiting for you."

"Thank you William," Lucius nodded before Spike inclined his head slightly. Lucius and Jamie were both surprised to see the show of respect.

"We may not have always approved of Thomas, but looking back now, we both realize the same thing. Had the four of you been able to realize your dream so long ago, had Áwien been able to bring him back just a few years ago…we wouldn't be here today in the position we are. We may not approve of Thomas and his ideals, but Spike here is rather more on the evil side himself, and I've seen how much more at peace Áwien is when she is not fighting the darkness within herself. She won't become our ancestors, I know that now."

"Well, that is a bit of a surprise," Lucius began.

"We like to surprise you," Spike smirked. "Now go, you two have places to go and people to see and all that fun as my cousin would say."

As the doors shut behind the two, Gilly looked back at Spike and sighed softly. "She looks defeated…beautiful, but defeated."

"She looks like a Princess, but you're right, she does look defeated. Someone is going to need to do something to mend the gap between her and Is…her anger and Is' guilt are destroying them both."

"I know," Gilly sighed before turning to go and make sure Isáwien was ready.

**glglglgl**

When the doors had shut behind Lucius and Jamie, every person gathered in the Throne Room bowed to them. Taking Jamie's hand, Lucius led her to the platform where the four thrones now sat. Turning they both took their seats, and a moment later the doors opened once more, this time to admit Isáwien.

Her own dress reached the floor as well, a few inches longer than her own height in fact. Ivory in colour, it had Venetian-style gold tone lace adorning the bust with a fly-away split skirt. Around her neck was a diamond necklace with four drapes of diamonds coming off the initial necklace, two two-carat round diamonds dangling from the spot where the two drapes met on either side, with a single three-carat round diamond gracing the middle of the necklace where the final drapes met. In her ears were simple one-carat diamond earrings, and around her wrist was a simple diamond bracelet not that dissimilar to the one Jamie wore. Her blonde curls were up in a pile on top of her head, with more curls tumbling down her back and along the cape she wore similar to Jamie's, though her's was white with silver and blue embroidery. The violet sections of her hair were done in ringlets as well that framed her face, their ends brushing her hips. Nestled in the curls above her head was a diamond crown, almost two-inches in height. In the swirls and intricate designs of diamonds, there were a number of hearts entwined.

As she walked through the room, all the gathered Death Eaters fell to one knee, Shields leading her to the platform. Stepping up to her own throne, Shields laying along the side, she sent Jamie and Lucius a small smile before turning to face the room as their followers rose. "It has been fourteen long years since our Lord was taken from us," she began after a moment, her voice loud and clear. "Even after he was taken from us, each of you were protected, spells and gifts he helped to create. During these last years, we have seen many changes in our world, in our own lives. We have lost some of our brethren, and gained others. Four years ago we lost the chance to bring our Lord back to us, and for a time all hope was lost…It appeared even further lost when only weeks ago, the children of the Dark Four were taken. All of you have helped in the search for the children, and at each road our paths have been blocked to us. What few of you know is that five days past, my son was delivered to me, his life had been taken." Pausing, Isáwien took a deep breath before releasing a soft sigh. "Our time is limited now, the final children of the Dark Four must be found. Today, your Prince, your Princess, and myself bring to you a gift. To rescue those taken from us and to return us to the path we once were meant to lead." Slowly she sunk to the floor as the doors opened once more, every member of the gathered Death Eaters following suit. Before Lucius or Jamie had a chance to rise, a single thought came through their minds.

/-/No, there is no need…/-/

Tom slowly made his way into the room and walked among his followers. He was similarly dressed to Lucius, though where Lucius' shirt was black, his was white. His robes were white with silvery fur, the silver, blue, and white embroidery identical to Isáwien's. Atop his black hair, pulled back like Lucius', was a silver crown with gold Fleur-de-Lis and raised gold strawberry leaves, adorned by garnets.

When he reached the platform, he held out his hand and helped Isáwien to her feet, before she turned to return to her own throne as he turned to their followers as they rose. "As your Queen spoke, it has been many years since we were all here. And many things _have_ happened in the last years, many changes not just to ourselves but to the world in which we live. We can never go back to the way things were, but we can look forward to the future. We will rescue those taken from us, and we will take back what is ours." A small cheer rose from those gathered, voicing their agreement and Tom smiled before nodding. "First though, there is one thing we must do before we start down this path." Turning he made his way towards where Lucius and Jamie sat, "Apart we are nothing, together we are whole. There can be no difference between us. From this day on, though you may be called Prince and Princess, you are truly a King and Queen as well."

Turning slightly to where Isáwien had come to stand beside him in silence, he picked up the first of two crowns resting on a pillow she held. Turning he raised, and carefully placed upon Lucius' head a gold crown with silver accents, much like the one he himself wore. Lucius' though was without the raised strawberry leaves and garnets, instead having sapphires and pearls. Turning once more, he picked up the last crown before Isáwien stepped away. Facing the two once more, he moved closer to Jamie. Her crown was two inches in height, square and round cut diamonds making up the lower band, round cut diamonds joined together in a diamond shaped pattern every inch or so with a pear cut diamond hanging between them from arches along the top made up of square cut diamonds with a round diamond set above each of the pear shaped diamonds strands. Carefully setting it upon her head, he stepped back before inclining his head slightly, then moving back towards his own throne, helping Isáwien to take her own before he took his.

From the back of the room, they heard a voice cry, "Long live Lord Voldemort! Love live Lady Sitara! Long live Lord Lucius! Long live Lady Jamie!" Soon the other voices joined the cry. Lucius and Jamie were not sure what surprised them more, the fact they now were told that they were equal to Tom and Isáwien...or that Spike had been the one to start the cheer.

The Death Eaters slowly started leaving after the cheers died down, leaving their masks behind to be destroyed as they began a new stage now that the Dark Four had returned and been crowned. Once the last Death Eater had apparated out of the throne room, Lucius rose from his throne and walked over to Jamie, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. "If you'll excuse us Tom, Isáwien," Lucius said with a nod before apparating Jamie and himself from the room.

"LUCIUS MALFOY, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" shrieked Jamie when she realized exactly where Lucius had taken her.

"What was that?" asked Hermione as she looked around the dining room at everyone gathered. "Was that Jamie?"

"It sure sounded like her," agreed Sirius as he rose from his spot at the table and made his way over to the door, stopping dead in his tracks when he got a good look at what was going on in the hall. "Bloody hell."

"More of Holy Crap in my opinion," Vld countered as he stopped behind Sirius. "Did we miss a costume ball?"

"Jamie, you have to talk to your father," Lucius argued, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to what was going on in the doorway behind Jamie.

"Talk to him about what?" demanded Jamie angrily.

"About whatever the hell it is that's come between you and your best friend because it's quite obvious from the way you came back to the room earlier that you and Isáwien have not worked things out and I _will_ not stand by and watch as you walk down the path you walked four years ago the last time you thought you lost my sister," countered Lucius.

"Not to interrupt the building argument and all," Draco began with a frown, "But when was the coronation?"

"Coronation?" asked Harry in confusion. "What coronation? Jamie what the hell is going on here? Why are you dressed like that?" demanded Harry.

"Harry don't," pleaded Hermione as she tried to stop Harry from approaching his sister.

"Jamie…" Harry started as he grabbed a hold of Jamie's arm and spun her around only to be sent flying across the hall where he slammed into the far wall moments later.

"You know, I really would like you to live a few more years Harry," Hermione began shaking her head. "She's the Dark Princess after all."

"Jamie what the hell is the matter with you?" demanded Sirius as he rushed to Harry's side. "And what do you mean she's the Dark Princess? The Dark Four were destroyed in Jamie's sixth year."

"There is _nothing_ the matter with me," Jamie snarled looking between Sirius and Lucius.

"You can't lie to me Jamie," argued Lucius. "It's apparent I can't help you and you refuse to let Isáwien help you so you've left me no choice but to let your father try to help you."

"Did you ever stop to think about asking me?" demanded Jamie.

"Would you have come if I asked?" countered Lucius, both of them knowing the answer to the question.

"Why don't we all go sit down..." Severus suggested after a moment.

"Fine," Jamie agreed as she stalked off down the hall, past the dining room, turning into a room a little further down the hall, Lucius following behind her.

"Where are they going?" asked Christina curiously as she stepped up next to Draco.

"A sitting room just down the hall," explained Draco as he took Christina's hand and led her towards the door Jamie and Lucius had disappeared through.

Everyone quickly followed and soon found places to sit or stand around the room before Severus turned his attention back to his daughter. "Jamie? What's going on?" he asked softly.

When Lucius got no response to his mental prod, he rolled his eyes and turned towards Severus. "It seems Jamie and Isáwien are fighting once more."

"Bloody hell," echoed lightly around the room.

"What about this time?" demanded Harry as Sirius helped him into a chair.

"_You_ if you must know," snapped Jamie as she spun to face him, her eyes flashing black momentarily.

"Jamie...Sweetheart...why don't you sit down and we'll discuss this. And your brother will remember to remain silent," Severus sent Harry a look to stop him from arguing.

"I'd rather stand," countered Jamie as she started pacing back and forth.

"Fair enough," Severus nodded. "Would it be easier if it was just a few of us?"

"Considering the looks we seem to be getting from the majority of your _Order_ friends, that might not be such a bad idea," sneered Lucius as he glared at the others gathered in the room.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Besides I need to get back to the school and teach a class or two," Vld shrugged. "Take care Jamie, Lucius."

"What about the rest of you?!" snapped Jamie as she continued to pace, her annoyance making things in the room rattle.

"We're going," Bill spoke up before he was out of the room, the others quickly following.

"Well you certainly know how to clear a room Jamie," Hermione observed dryly.

Lucius stepped in front of Jamie blocking her path as she went to lunge at Hermione.

"Going, going..." Hermione held up her hands. "Whatever happened, don't let it be between you two forever," she added before pulling her husband from the room.

As soon as everyone was out of the room, save for Severus, Jamie all but collapsed into Lucius' arms.

"Jamie?" Severus started to rise.

"I'm fine," replied Jamie quietly somewhere from the vicinity of Lucius' shoulder.

"Severus, perhaps you can get through to your daughter where your wife is concerned," suggested Lucius as he sat down, pulling Jamie down with him.

"Alright... Jamie, Sweetie, what's going on?"

"It's nothing, Lucius is just over reacting is all," Jamie replied.

"I am not over reacting Jamie and you know it," Lucius countered before turning back to Severus. "She's upset because no one bothered to tell her what bringing Tom back would do to your family. I think in a way she blames herself for Isáwien leaving you."

"Oh Sweetheart," Severus sighed. "Jamie, there's nothing you could have done. Regardless of when, eventually Voldemort would have been brought back. I'm actually a bit surprised it took 14 years... But this isn't your fault Sweetheart. It's nobody's."

"Well, why couldn't someone have said something to me?" Jamie demanded angrily. "Does everyone think I can't handle the truth about things?"

"Sweetheart...of course we think you can handle the truth. In regards to this, it was simply never talked about..."

"Well, why not? And don't give me this garbage about you not wanting it coming between Harry and I because quite frankly there is already enough between us that one more thing really wouldn't make a difference."

"Sweetheart, it was never a question of it coming between you and Harry as much as it was a question of, well we had two children who liked to repeat everything they heard and that included things they learned mentally thanks to their connection with Isáwien. It was quite easy for anyone else in the family to hear about it could easily become not just you and Harry fighting, but everyone on your case and her's and Lucius'..."

"So peace in the family is more important than the truth?" questioned Jamie curiously. "I think I should just give up trying to figure Slytherins out because it's obvious I'll never understand your twisted views of the way things should be handled. You knew this day was coming and yet neither you nor Isá bothered to tell me that I would have to sit by and watch as my family was destroyed."

"Jamie..." Severus began with a sigh. "Honey our family _hasn't_ been destroyed. Just rearranged for a few years. _Yes_, I am upset, but Isáwien returning to Thomas hasn't destroyed me. I know that in the end I'm going to be the one that wins here. He's going to get a few dozen years with her on Earth, I get eternity. I know it doesn't look that great now, and I know things are going to be complicated. But we're going to be fine..."

"I just feel like this is all my fault," Jamie said as tears started falling and Lucius pulled her close.

"Jamie," Severus began as he rose to kneel beside her. "Sweetheart listen to me, it's not your fault. No one is at fault; if anyone is to blame then it's the Fates. They're the ones that like to mess with our lives as they do. But this, here and now...the choices Isáwien has made, the choices I have made...they're just that. _Our_ choices...you are not to blame for anything we did. Both of us knew what the future would hold and we made our choices just the same, whatever happens no, any pain that either of us experience, even the pain you and the rest of our family experiences, can only be traced to Isáwien and I. Don't blame yourself for any of this... _Please_."

"I'm just so tired of everything Father, of all the fighting, of everything. I don't know what to do about it. How do I find the words to say I'm sorry?" pleaded Jamie quietly. "I want my daughter back. I want my friend back but I don't know how to do that."

"Sometimes I'm Sorry is all the words you need," Severus countered softly. "And I am sure, now with Thomas back, it will only be a matter of time before the girls are rescued."

"I hope you're right father," Jamie said quietly.

"I think it's time we head back to Riddle House, my Darling. Tom and Isáwien will be worried if we're gone much longer," Lucius said as he rubbed Jamie's back.

"Get some rest Sweetheart, everything will work out," Severus smiled as he rose before stepping away so they could stand.

Jamie nodded as she rose, Lucius rising beside her before wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. Neither he nor Jamie were prepared to find the hall packed with everyone they had thrown from the room earlier.

/-/Not again,/-/ Lucius sighed mentally.

"Okay, all we want to know is what is up with the royal clothing?" Vld began immediately seeing the looks on both their faces. "Okay, so all of the nosy people want to know and I'm spitting it out so this will go faster."

"What you've never _seen_ Royalty before," snapped Jamie sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Since when are _you_ Royalty Jamie?" demanded Harry from the back of the group as he pushed his way forward, struggling out of his wife's restraining hold. "The last time the four of you were together you were nothing more than a so called Prince and Princess yet you're dressed as if you were a King and Queen."

"That's because that's what we are _Potter_," sneered Lucius, giving his brother-in-law a glare that promised a horrible death. "Tom saw fit to make us King and Queen alongside himself and Isáwien. They are the _High_ King and Queen."

"Oh lovely group to be sharing your rule with, a psycho and a nutcase," Sirius mumbled.

"Oh I did not just hear you say that Black," snapped Jamie as all the pent up emotions finally found an outlet. "You're the reason Tom is back. If you all had just listened to us in the first place that the Weasley's and the Order were involved in taking our children then we wouldn't have had to bring our missing King back to us. A King the lot of you decided to try to rid the world of all those years ago. I want you out of my house, all of you. OUT!"

"Jamie…" Hermione began hoping to reason with the irate witch.

"Watch it Granger," Jamie sneered, "or what I did to you in the throne room that day will be nothing compared to what I'll do to you now. I want you out. Now! The only people allowed to remain in this house are my Father, Draco and Christina. The rest of you, I want off these premises immediately. This is MY house and you have been staying here with my permission but no longer. From this point on, none of you save Father, Draco and Christina are welcome in this house," she ordered as her eyes turned black and her hands started to glow.

"Aren't you going to do anything to stop her Lucius?" asked Remus curiously.

"Why should I? She has not stated anything which is untrue. This house belongs to Jamie and she can allow whoever she wishes to remain here. Now I suggest you take her advice and clear out before she destroys the house around the lot of you," Lucius suggested.

"She wouldn't..." Sirius began

Lucius merely looked over at the animagus, his eyebrow raised as Jamie's eyes turned black and her hands started glowing as she began chanting in Latin and the house started shaking.

"Well hell, the rest of you want to get killed, go for it. I'm listening to her and going," Vld shook his head before grabbing Sirius' arm. "And unless you want your significant other to kill you when I get back there and tell her you're dead because you pushed Jamie too much, then I'd be apparating about now."

"Okay..." Sirius nodded before the two disappeared, the others following in a matter of seconds.

"Should we be going?" Christina asked concerned before the house stopped shaking.

"You are more than welcome to stay Christina," Jamie said as she turned to face the other woman, her hands no longer glowing and her eyes slowly fading back to their normal blue colour. "This is Draco's family home and as I said, the both of you, along with my father are welcome to remain here as long as you wish. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Oh it's alright," Christina nodded before looking over at her husband. "Something tells me there is something I'm seriously missing not having been involved in all of this all these years..."

"Then I suggest you have a long talk with my son as he was quite involved in the events," Lucius suggested, shaking his head slightly before stepping up beside Jamie. "We should go, my Darling."

Jamie nodded. "Riddle House?" she asked quietly as she looked up at Lucius.

"No, home," Lucius said as he ran his finger down Jamie's cheek.

"Italy?"

"Italy," Lucius said as Jamie flung herself at him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist before they disappeared with a pop.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**glglglgl**

Immediately after the two had left, Isáwien had disappeared. A few minutes later, Tom tracked her down in the library, head buried in a book. "You need to get some rest Isáwien."

Looking up from the book she was reading, Isáwien shook her head. "I'm beyond the point of sleep Thomas."

"Then perhaps it's time you and Gilly head to the castle," Tom countered as he sat down across from her, picking up another book to look through.

"I'm not going until I know that Jyn and Lucius are alright," Isáwien argued before turning back to searching through one of the tomes from the Castle for a spell that might help them locate the elder Weasleys.

"Isáwien…"

"Shh," Isáwien began before rising and walking around to stand behind him. "I'm fine, I'll be fine. Don't worry…"

"For now I'll let it be then," Tom agreed after a moment.

"Good," Isáwien smiled as she pulled the ribbon that was binding her own hair out, and used it to pull his hair back. "Now then, I would kill for some hot chocolate and cookies, what would you like while we search?"

"I think I'll stick with tea," Tom smiled, watching as she moved back to her seat. "I'll call for Ainee while you start again."

"Sounds good," Isáwien smiled before turning her attention back to the book.

Thirty minutes later, her pot of hot chocolate had been depleted. Sitting back she watched her first, and once more current, husband as he read. After a few moments he raised his eyes from the book to look at her, raising his eyebrows. "I missed you," Isáwien shrugged after a moment. "The Gods know you've been here all this time," she tapped her temple, "but it's different than actually being able to just sit across from you…"

"I know," Tom smiled softly before letting the page he had started to turn drop and turning his attention fully to her. "Starlight, you need to get some rest. I'm sure Jamie and Lucius are fine…"

"They probably headed to Italy for the night," Spike suggested as he and Gilly came into the room.

"True," Isáwien sighed. "I'm going to go get some more hot chocolate…Then I'll start on the next book."

"Tom…" Gilly began after Isáwien had left the room, before they heard the sounds of glass shattering and a large thud.

"Oh dear Merlin," Gilly whispered before she and Tom shot out of the room. Spike took all of two seconds to be after her.

"Bloody mother of Lucifer. What the hell happened?" Spike asked as Gilly knelt down amidst the broken shards of the vase that had been on the side table, said table now resting half across Isáwien, half on the floor.

"Damn it," Tom whispered before he levitated the table and the shards of glass before carefully picking his wife up. With a quick spell the vase was back on the table as if nothing had happened before Tom was heading down the hall, Gilly on his heels. Spike shook his head before taking off after them. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled as they moved even faster. Debating killing them he started to run after them as they apparated from the bottom of the stairs to the top in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Spike, you can't come in here." Gil said as he finally caught up at Isáwien and Tom's room.

"What the hell do you mean I can't come in there? What's going on Gilgamangë?" he growled.

"I'm sorry." she replied before closing the door in his face.

"Hey! Let me the hell in there damn you!" he hollered as he pounded on the door. "Damn it you two, let me in there. She's my cousin too!" he continued as minutes passed by without any response. Grumbling under his breath he settled down to wait across the hallway. After far too much time had passed for his liking he growled as he stood and rammed the door. It took three times before he fell back against the wall he was sitting against earlier and grimacing. He probably just dislocated his shoulder and there was no other way in...now what was he suppose to do.

**glglglgl**

_**Next day around midday…**_

"Gods Luc, it's already lunchtime. I can't believe we slept for almost eighteen hours straight, course might explain part of why I'm so bloody stiff," griped Jamie as she and Lucius were making their way from their room, where they had arrived only minutes before from Italy, towards the dining room in Riddle House. They were stopped halfway there by the sight before them, "Spike? What are you doing outside Isá and Tom's room?"

"Oh thank the bloody Gods. I've been trying to get in there since last night," Spike sighed with relief as he stood up. "Okay, so after you two left last night, Is went off to do some research and Voldie joined her later. Gil and I went in to see them later on, and Is left the room in search of more hot chocolate. Next thing I know we hear this horrible crash and find Is sprawled in the hallway with that vase on the table in shards around her and the table was laying on half of her. Before I get an answer Voldie levitates the vase pieces and table, picks Is up, and uses a spell to fix the vase and return it and the table back to their places, then turned and headed here. Gil was right behind him so I took off after them demanding answers. The buggers apparated up the stairs so they gained a few

"Back up Spike, when did she fall?" Lucius asked as he flashed back to something that happened the day before.

"I don't know at most half an hour after you left. Why?" Spike asked wondering why he was asking about that when hello, they could be getting in the room.

"I think I felt her fall," Lucius replied softly as he frowned.

"What?" asked Jamie in surprise.

"Yesterday just before we left the manor, I thought I had an involuntary tick or something, I didn't think about it really. It was like when you have a shudder hit your spine and your head involuntary moves in response. At the time, as I said, I didn't really think anything about it. But knowing what I do now, I think it might have been from the connection between Isáwien and myself," he explained carefully.

Just as Jamie was about to respond to Lucius, the door opened to reveal Gilly as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. "Hello Loves. She sensed the three of you together, so...seeing as together you would have gotten in anyway, we're going to let you in," she began.

"What the hell do you mean 'you're going to let us in'. You would have let me in regardless. What the hell is wrong with her?" Spike growled.

Gilly sighed softly as she shook her head. "Actually we wouldn't have let you in Spike. But we will let the three of you in. Just...look she doesn't look that great. So don't panic too much when you see her alright," Gilly added softly before she turned and opened the door.

Lucius, Spike, and Jamie glanced at each other once before following Gilly into the room. Even with her warning none of them were prepared for the site that greeted them. Tom was sitting on the far side of the bed as he brushed Isáwien's hair that was gathered over on her left side. She was wearing a dressing robe, and propped up against a number of pillows against the headboard with the blankets pulled up to her waist. It wasn't seeing her in her night clothes that surprised them as much as her appearance. Gone was any trace of the woman they had seen not even twenty-four hours before, other than the violet sections of hair that were new.

Instead, before them sat a shell of the woman they knew. Not unlike when Jamie had been so ill six years before, Isáwien appeared to have lost a drastic amount of weight. Her skin was almost translucent and her eyes sunken and surrounded by large circles that almost made her look like a racoon. Any colour was gone, other than the surprising shade of blue that were her lips.

"Someone should probably get a chair for Jyn," Isáwien whispered as she leaned her head back amidst the pillows. Gilly quickly summoned one for the other woman, as well as one for Spike and Lucius. The three managed to sit without collapsing in the chairs as Gilly took her seat in the chair on Isáwien's right side.

"Good God Isáwien...what happened," Spike managed to ask. Lucius and Jamie had yet to find their voices in their shock.

"I'm dying," she replied gently. "I have been since before the twins were born."

"What? How?" Jamie asked flabbergasted. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Jyn girl, Gil and I watched my mother die a slow and painful death. Every day we woke up we knew it could be her last. There's nothing as horrible is living through that. On the other hand," she paused to take a deep breath. "Gil's mom, we lost her suddenly. No warning. Having experienced both ways I knew I couldn't make all of you go through what we did with mother."

"Umm...well the God's know this isn't the time, but seeing as it's now or never and we never have talked about that..." Lucius began with a sigh. "I'm sorry Isáwien, about that..."

Isáwien gave a half-hearted smirk. "I don't blame you anymore Lucius. Then was a different story. It's been a lifetime since those days, and besides, you killed my mother, I killed our father. I think we're fairly even."

"We should probably explain details of that later, Love," Tom spoke softly as he glanced up at Lucius and shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, that's definitely a conversation for another day," Jamie agreed. "You've been dying...all these years. And you didn't tell us to keep us from some sort of pain. But why did you make that decision, it wasn't yours to make Isá...and how did you hide it...better yet why are you dying? And why the _hell didn't you tell me_?" demanded Jamie at the end, hurt becoming evident in her voice.

"That's the question I want an answer to too," Spike agreed.

Sighing softly Isáwien tried to shift before Tom quickly moved to help her. Smiling at him in thanks she turned back to the three. "Loves...in my first life I died very young. Not even eighteen...lives were different then, I was engaged at sixteen, Severus and I married just after my seventeenth birthday. And I died six months later, give or take a few days perhaps. Before I changed time, in the other world that once existed, I died the year Desi started at Hogwarts. I was only twenty-five then..." she trailed off glancing at Tom who summoned a glass of water and helped her drink a bit. "I changed time, but the costs were great. In order for that spell to work, I played God. I took the life of Ginny Weasley, to let Jamie Potter live. The fates were never happy about that. One of the reasons they took such joy in torturing me...I should never have lived to my twenty-sixth birthday. That I had changed time to fix what had occurred. Tom was dead. And yet I lived... When I shouldn't have. Each year since that day... the day I died in the other timeline has been borrowed time. Each day I have grown weaker. At first it was not even noticeable. To me, let alone to anyone else."

"But..." Spike prompted as she trailed off once more.

"Shh, it's okay. Rest Love," Tom soothed before looking over at them. "She didn't start to notice that she was weakening until the summer before the twins were born. So when her powers kicked out because of the pregnancy, she feared something was wrong and never even suspected she might be pregnant. She convinced the fates to tell her the truth then. And so they did, they even let me in on the conversation, in their perverse sense of humour..."

"What did they say?" Jamie asked softly.

"She was dying. Each day she would grow weaker. Her powers would weaken, as would her physical state. But they had a plan. As the years would pass, her magical levels would level off just above the point where it would cost her life. As time passed, it will slowly drive her mad. Your body can only take so much; it is like starving to death. You crave death long before it comes. Her changing the past was added fuel to their fire. They were still angry that she and Severus avoided death their first life and returned to live again. And even though she doesn't remember any of it first hand, they thought it fitting that she learn to remember what her life was like at the end. To drive her to the same fate."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Or like three women denied their way not just once but twice." Gilly whispered as she reached out to brush a stray hair that had fallen in Isáwien's eyes as the weaker woman fought falling asleep.

"I always knew the fates and the PTB were cruel. But I never realized they could be so vindictive as this..." Spike murmured. "How did you hide it all these years?"

"Higginbotham magic. She couldn't keep it from me, or the rest of our family. She passed out while she was at the Castle after she returned from Paris. When she woke, I dragged the information out of her. We went to the family for help. For the past six years, we've been tapping into the spells that are on the castle. They draw the magic of those buried in the crypts to protect the castle and our secrets. It's why none can enter the crypts other than a Higginbotham. Why we have such complicated burial procedures. The spells we cast on a member of the family before they are buried link them and the magic within their body at their death to the castle. It joins them forever. We used a spell that allowed us to tap into it, so we could focus on a spell to hide what was happening to her. We also learned from the mistakes you and Lucius had made in hiding your illness. Until she was buried within the family crypt, none other than us would know the true extent of her illness."

"Then what happened now?" Lucius asked after a moment.

"The spell that brought me back. It drained the magic she had left. I was able to provide enough of a counter after the two of you returned to the Manor for it not to show then. But we had to get her to the Castle for a new treatment if you will. And after burying Tommy and the subsequent conversation that led to our renewal of the bonding she was too tired to wake Gilly and return to the castle then. She thought she could put it off until last night."

"But she couldn't." Lucius spoke sadly. "Why? Why did you hide this from us? Why tell us now?"

"Why tell us at all?" snapped Jamie as she rose from her chair and stalked to the window that was just to Tom's left behind the bed.

"I couldn't make all of you live with the knowledge that I was dying. And I would be dying for years to come. I wouldn't put you through the pain of knowing the day might be my last. And then to wake up to repeat the day over and over and over. It would drive all of you insane far sooner than my illness drove me to my end. As for why now, I didn't exactly have a choice. Spike wasn't going to let things go. I had hoped that we might be able to keep the knowledge quiet, but once I sensed you two with him...I knew it would only be a matter of time until you broke in here," Isáwien trailed off with a sigh as she glanced at Gilly. Gilly nodded slightly and squeezed Isáwien's hand offering support. "This isn't the first time I've told you Jyn," she whispered.

"I _knew_ it," replied Jamie quietly, her back still turned to the room as she gazed out across the grounds of Riddle House.

"You did?" Isáwien and Gilly asked surprised in unison.

"I may have been sick and near death myself at the time Isá but that doesn't mean I still didn't know what was going on. I knew you'd cast a spell on me after you did it, I just didn't know _why_ or which one and given the fact that I lapsed into a coma shortly afterwards, you could say I was a little preoccupied to confront you on messing with my head," offered Jamie, never taking her eyes of the grounds outside as she wrapped her arms around her waist, causing Lucius to get up and walk over to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"I had a feeling she didn't just accept what you did as easily as you implied Áwien." Gilly replied shaking her head.

"I can't believe you Isáwien," snapped Lucius from his position next to Jamie. "You claim to care about Jamie and yet you messed with her mind after everything she's been through and how ill she was, and you go and mess with her head. So much for caring about your friend. You know what…it makes sense now…"

/-/What does?/-/ asked Jamie.

"Why you got so terribly sick so quickly that day," replied Lucius as he tucked a strand of hair behind Jamie's ear before pulling her close and resting his head on hers.

"Damn you Lucius Malfoy," Isáwien growled as she struggled to sit up. "How dare you accuse me of something like that. I cared about her before you ever knew her. No damn it! I can't believe he would accuse me of trying to harm her. Do you honestly _think_ I'd be stupid enough to cast the spell when it would risk her health! The coma she fell into had _nothing_ to do with what I did. Damn you, I'll have you know that when I cast that DAMN spell I also sent just enough magical power with it to_ KEEP_ it from causing her any _God Damn Harm_!"

"Isáwien you have to calm down," Tom urged as he reached out to steady her as the arms that were holding her up began to shake and she took a few quick breaths that were released just as quick.

"Áwien please," Gilly urged as well as she stood and walked over to the two by the window. "Could you have accused her of anything worse Lucius?" she glared slightly, and before he had a chance to react she reached up to touch Jamie's temple and whispered the counter-spell.

"Get out of my head," snarled Jamie smacking Gilly's hand away. "I'm tired of the two of you messing around with my head. Hell I'm tired of everyone trying to mess with my head. Why can't you all just stay the _hell_ out of my mind for once," snarled Jamie as she could feel the memories trying to flood into her mind as she quickly built up a wall to shield them from her mind so she could deal with them later. /-/Except you Luc, of course,/-/ commented Jamie, blocking everyone else along with the memories.

/-/Of course, my Love/-/ replied Lucius.

"Why is it that everyone in this God damn family seems to think _they_ know what's best where I'm concerned?" demanded Jamie as she spun to face those gathered in the room. "And yes I'm the first to admit that I've made mistakes, big ones at that, but they were _my_ mistakes to make. I'm tired of everyone trying to tell me how to live _my_ life and deciding for me what _I_ should and should not know simply because it might be a little hard for me to bear."

"For the love of Merlin!" Isáwien shrieked suddenly before raising a hand to her head and almost falling out of the bed as Tom caught her and pushed her back to lay against the pillows. "No...no no no no no," she whispered, each time her voice growing weaker, as Gilly rushed to her side. Glancing up at Tom he nodded before letting go of his wife as Gilly took her hands in her own and concentrated, her eyes closing before she started to glow. Slowly the violet glow around her moved to her arms and hands before encompassing Isáwien as well. After a few moments Gilly slipped away to slump against the wall as she opened her eyes and looked up at Tom.

"It won't last long, but it will keep her here until midnight."

"You shouldn't have done that Gil," Isáwien murmured as she opened her eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Now you're going to be just as weak as I am by the time midnight rolls around."

"Whoop di do. I did it. Live with it. Now bloody well finish what you were going to say before your body pulled its crap," Gilly growled as she shifted to a more comfortable position against the wall.

"Oh the lovely vote of confidence in my mental skills," Isáwien frowned before turning her head to look at Jamie and Lucius by the door. "If you would let those memories return, you would understand a small bit of why I did what I did that night. You were nearly dead Jyn, and learning what you did that night, not even knowing the full truth nearly sent you off the deep end that night."

"_STOP IT_!" yelled Jamie. "Stop telling me what to do Isáwien! You have _no_ right to tell me what to do. You are _not_ my mother, at least not anymore seeing as you've all but destroyed my father by walking out on him after he was forced to standby while _you_ buried his son. At least when you die, my father can finally grieve and move on with his life, free from the pain of the heartache he is currently living with."

"Don't you think I know that Jamie girl?" Isáwien whispered as she reached a hand out to Gilly. As the other woman took her hand they both shimmered away almost with a trail of shimmering dust behind as they disappeared rather than a normal apparition.

"Where did they go?" Spike asked speaking for the first time as he looked at Tom.

"I took her back to get some rest," Gilly spoke as she reappeared in the room and leaned back against the wall. "Gods you got to admit, anyone looking at our lives would think this was the most hilarious thing they had ever seen. We make decisions to protect those we love and those decisions come back to bite us in the arse. And in the end no one is happy and everyone is angry. And before you know it, it's too late to make things right."

"If you two will excuse me," snarled Jamie as she started for the door, Lucius following behind her.

"Don't go just yet Jamie," Gilly spoke up. "We aren't just finished here yet."

"Like hell we aren't," snapped Jamie in reply as she continued towards the door.

"Damn it Jamie. I don't _care_ if you want to leave and never come back other than to rescue the children. But Isáwien is dying. And I don't _mean_ in the sense that she's got a few years left like she's been living for the last few years. She DAMN well nearly died in _this_ room. If you leave now, you may _never_ have the chance to find out why she did what she did. And you may _never_ have the chance to work things out again. Her days are limited Jamie. Not her years, her _days_..."

"Back off Gilly," replied Jamie quietly. "Just…back off…_please_…I hear what you're saying, I _do_ but you have to understand that I've just found out that my oldest and dearest friend has been _lying_ to me for years. It hurts me to know that she either didn't _trust_ me enough or felt I wasn't _important_ enough to her for me to know the truth about her illness. She didn't even give me the _choice_ of whether I wanted to keep the knowledge when I learned of it years ago, she just took it from me and that hurts me more than the thought of losing my best friend."

"Don't you see Jamie? She did it because she loves you," Gilly began with a sigh. "You haven't had to watch someone you love die, Jamie. Yes, you've lost people you love. But you haven't had to _watch _them die. To live each day, each word, each touch, each moment, each _breath _knowing it could be the last you ever had together. It's physically exhausting, because you want to make every moment the best you can have, just in case. And then it doesn't happen. And you want the next moment to be just as great. Moments turn into minutes, minutes into hours, hours into days...months...years...You can make yourself ill. And that's only the physical side. Emotionally...you can't live life preparing yourself for the worst every moment. We watched my aunt die, watched her knowing that each moment in time could be her last with us, watch the knowledge kill her. And she watched us. Watched us, and especially Isáwien live with the knowledge that that breath could be her last. That that look might be the last time she is able to look into her mother's eyes...it took us _years_ to get past that. And then she learned about her fate..._our_ fate...We both are facing death, and she is going to go long before I do. It's bad enough she knew she would have to leave her children before they even experienced their first Expelling. But to have to leave _Severus_ to raise them on his own, only to lose my help as well a few years later. She also faced the knowledge that she would be leaving you. The _both_ of you...she lost twenty years of her life with you Lucius, and she lost out on so many years with you Jamie, while Desi was growing up. She couldn't let you go through what she did with Arrianna. She couldn't _make_ you live each moment knowing that every moment you had together was one less moment. And as time progressed that it _could_ be the last moment. It's bad enough, that she's going to die. She's going to be forced to leave this life and all of us, be forced to leave you...She knew this would kill you to lose her. But to have to live the last six years with that on your mind and heart...Jamie it could have killed you as well. She couldn't take you from everyone as well. She couldn't _deny_ you the life you deserve to live just so you could know the truth she knew you would so _desperately_ hate her for denying you once you did learn. She loves you, and Lucius, and every other member of your family, _including_ your brother, too much to leave everyone only to have you follow from the toll the years would have taken on your body. You may not like what she's done. And you have every right to hate her for it. But Jamie... you have to understand _why_ she did this. You have...an _amazing_ future Jamie. Different from the one denied all of us after Tom died but still a wonderful life to live. She watched you after you lost a child...she saw what happened to you after you thought you had lost her once. There are so many things you would lose if you follow her. She has no control over a great many things in this life. But she _could_ control this much. She could protect you, and everyone else, by denying _all_ of you the knowledge of her own future. She may have made the wrong decision, but she can't change the past. _None_ of us can. Because the Gods know, if I could, I would have used that same spell she used before to go back and stop your brother from killing Tom. But I swore an oath to never change time again. The same oath Isáwien swore to our family. We couldn't change what was to come, so we made the decisions we did. You can hate us; you can be angry and never forgive us. If that is the hand life has dealt us so be it. But don't run away from this Jamie. Time is running out, faster than any of us want to believe. She's already lost some of the time she was suppose to have, three years are gone. Don't let the short time we have left haunt you after she's gone because of the choices you might regret."

"I hear what you're saying Gilly…really I _do_," commented Jamie, tears threatening to fall with the blink of an eye. "I just…it's _too_ much right now. The pain is just _too_ fresh at the moment." /-/Take me home Luc…_please_?/-/

"Of course, my Love," replied Lucius taking Jamie in his arms once more. "Give us the day Gilgamangë. You and my sister have hit Jamie with more than she can handle right now. I promise we will return within the next few days."

Gilly nodded before watching them disappear with the familiar pop before she looked over at Tom then Spike. "Spike take the Floo, get Severus and come to the castle. It will be open by the time you find him."

"Why?" Spike asked confused. "Look Gil, I am still processing everything, but damn it I want to see her, _now_."

**glglglgl**

As soon as Jamie and Lucius appeared in his study at their Castello di Malfoy in the Italian countryside, she pulled out of his arms, making her way to the window, her arms wrapped around her middle as she finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening ever since learning the truth about her friend. Whether she was more upset to learn that her friend was slowly dying or the fact that her friend had hidden her condition from her, Jamie did not know. She knew nothing beyond the all consuming pain of her heart at the moment.

Lucius sighed softly. He hated seeing her in this pain. And there was nothing he could do for her. At the same time, he didn't know what he himself was angrier about. That Isáwien had put Jamie in danger all those years before, even though she claimed to have not put her in danger...Or that Isáwien had put her best friend through the pain she now was in. Summoning a light blanket he moved over to stand behind her as he draped it over her shoulders. "It's alright Love, I'm here. Just let the pain out." he whispered softly.

At feeling Lucius' gentle touch on her shoulders Jamie finally crumpled under the crushing pain, her knees giving out on her causing her to collapse to the floor in a heap, her arms still wrapped around her middle as she doubled over under the onslaught of her tears.

Lucius quickly sunk to the floor next to her and gently pulled her into his arms as she continued to cry. Whispering words of love against her hair he just let her get everything out. Until she had shed her tears she wouldn't be able to talk, that was if she wanted to talk.

**glglglgl**

"Spike what the hell is going on?" Severus demanded once more as they appeared in the entry room at the Castle.

"Isáwien needs to talk with you."

Severus looked up at the man who had once been his 'Lord' and scowled. "Thomas."

"Severus," he countered before sighing. "Look, we hate each other. Nothing new there. But we **_both_** love Isáwien. And she needs to talk with you," he continued before glancing over at Spike. "She's in her chambers, you can go see her. I'll fill him in."

Spike nodded before leaving the room, his trench coat flying up behind him as he stalked quickly from the room. Severus raised one eyebrow before he spoke. "All right Riddle, what is going on."

"Isáwien is dying. And she wants to tell you the truth before time runs out. That's all I'm going to tell you so don't press me for more Snape."

Severus stared at him in shock before following him more as an automatic response than as something he actually thought about. A few minutes later they were going down the hallway that led to the chambers that had been Isáwien's during her younger years. Outside the door Gilly stood waiting for them, smiling sadly.

"She's still weak, but she might make it to midnight," she spoke softly before reaching up and hugging Severus. "I'm sorry, I couldn't go against her all these years." she whispered before stepping back. Seeing his confusion she only shook her head before turning and opening the door. "William..." she called softly as Spike turned to look at her before leaning down and kissing Isáwien's forehead. Rising he joined them at the doorway and placed a hand on Severus' shoulder before they closed the door behind him.

Severus wasn't sure how he got on this side of the door, nor was he even sure how he ended up next to the bed where his wife lay, except it wasn't his wife who laid there. He hadn't known this fear, this pain, since the day he heard that scream so many centuries before now. But as he sunk to sit on the side of the bed he suddenly found himself more afraid than he had been after he heard that sound. Reaching up he gently brushed the hair away from her face as she opened her eyes and looked at him, smiling slightly.

"Hi," she whispered softly.

"Beloved... what's going on?" he asked softly.

"There's so much to tell you, and not nearly enough time..." she responded softly as her eyes took on a far away look. "I'm so sorry Severus. I thought to deny you the pain it would have cost these years, and instead I only made things worse. Jyn may never forgive me, let alone Lucius..." she trailed off as she closed her eyes and swallowed. "Nor do I expect you to forgive me, but I've seen the error of my ways. I couldn't leave this world without telling you the truth...all of it."

"Isáwien...you aren't going to leave this world," he began as she smiled sadly. He could see the struggle as she raised her hand and laid it along his cheek before raising it up to rest on his temple.

"I can't tell you...but I can show you. If you'll let me..."

Nodding softly he took her free hand within his own and closed his eyes.

_**Inside Isáwien's mind...**_

Last 'meeting' with the Fates when they told her about her impending death. – 2006

"We a_lways_ told you we'd get our revenge on you Higginbotham!" the three women cackled.

"Sister, what do you think? Isn't it about _time_ she found out just how much she betrayed her true love."

"Oh I like your mind Sister. Besides, it's about time she found out the truth of her past."

"_Especially_seeing as Severus has decided to keep his knowledge to himself for the most part."

"Oh we _both_ agree with that one Sister."

"So why are we talking, let's start showing. What do you think? Marina..."

_**England, mid-1600s**_

A flash of light revealed a young girl turning as she looked at something with a smile, long ebony hair tumbling down her back as she ran towards the older blonde haired man.

Another flash and a young woman stood looking in a mirror as she smoothed the skirt of her ball gown. Chewing on her lower lip she looked up at the mirror and the eyes of the young girl shined out from the face now that of a woman.

"I, Marina Arlianna Worthington, take you Jonathon Michael Montgomery to be my lawfully wedded husband. This is my solemn vow. In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen," the same woman murmured as she slipped the wedding band on his pointer finger, then middle, and at last slid it completely on his ring finger in time with her prayer.

"I, Jonathon Michael Montgomery, take you Marina Arlianna Worthington to be my lawfully wedded wife. This is my solemn vow In the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit, amen," the man who she had run to as a small child spoke as he repeated her actions. She smiled slightly as the priest continued the prayers in Latin.

"Marina!" Jonathon yelled as he entered the residence. "Marina where are you!"

"What is it?" she asked coming out of a drawing room and looking at him.

"We're moving."

"What? Where?" she asked confused.

"Scotland, we leave in the morning."

"Where have you been?"

Turning in surprise Marina sighed softly as she saw Jonathon across the room. "I was tending to the flowers."

"No you weren't. I searched for you in the gardens. _Where_ were you? _Who_ were you with?" he demanded as he rose and stalked over to her.

"I was tending the flowers in Agatha's gardens. She loves her flowers so but has been too ill to care for them," she argued.

"_No_! I don't believe you. _Who_ were you with?"

"No one!" she yelled as she shook her head. "No one," she continued softer before turning and fleeing from the room.

"Marina come back here!" he hollered before going after her.

"Dear God… please forgive me," Marina whispered as she looked out along the sea. "No… I don't deserve forgiveness. Look after him though… I'll never find peace for what I've done to him, but look after him. Forgive me Mamma, Papa…. Forgive me for not keeping my promises to you," Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes before stepping out on the air.

_"I don't need to wonder, I know." _

_**England… Winter 2005…**_

"Isáwien...I heard what happened."

Turning Isáwien looked up at Tom and sighed. "Of all the mistakes I've made, I never dreamed I would have to face this future. The Gods know I love you both. I betrayed him by going to you. And I betrayed you by going to him. And now I find myself having lost you both," she whispered before turning and brushing the hair off Severus' forehead.

"Isáwien, you've never truly lost me," Tom murmured as he reached out to lay a hand on her shoulder.

"How are the children?" she asked instead.

"They miss you. Sage asks about you every day. Hidalgo wonders when you are going to return home. Angelique and Angelo are wondering when they are going to visit you and _Papa_ again," he continued growling their name for Severus.

"I'll have to tell them all about Severus…" Isáwien trailed off with a sigh.

"Isáwien, come home, my love. The Gods know it will not be easy at first, but you're my wife, please come home, my Love."

"You don't understand," she whispered as she took Severus' hand in her own.

"What don't I understand Isáwien?" he asked with a sigh. "I don't understand anything anymore, but that doesn't explain why we can't at least _try_ to get back what we have."

"I'm pregnant."

_**Spring 2006….**_

"Mama?" the dark-haired eight-year-old spoke as he looked in the room.

"It's alright Hidalgo, come inside. All of you," Isáwien spoke softly as she saw the two blonde children holding his hands. "There are a few people we want you to meet," she continued with a smile as the four-year-olds moved with him to stand beside the bed. "This is your baby brother and sister."

"What are their names?" Angelo asked as he reached up to touch the dark violet head.

"Tommy and Arrianna," Tom spoke as he joined them. "You'll have to help your mother watch them," he continued with a smile as Hidalgo looked up at him.

"Of course Papa."

_**Winter 2006….**_

"No!" Isáwien cried in anguish as Tom drew her to him as she sobbed.

"Oh Isá," Jamie murmured as Gilly passed her in the doorway, carrying the buddle that held the child that had long since stopped breathing.

"Shh my love. It's alright," Tom whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair before looking up to his brother and sister-in-law. Lucius had pulled Jamie into his arms as she cried softly for her friend.

"Áwien!" Gilly cried brushing past them and forcing her way into the room. "Áwien look," she continued as she brought the bundle back to Isáwien.

"Isáwien, my Love, look," whispered Tom as he turned her head.

"Oh thank the Gods. Thank you Gilly. Thank you," Isáwien cried softly as she brushed the face of the newborn girl. "Oh thank you."

_**Early Spring 2022...**_

"Isáwien, the party has started."

Looking up Isáwien smiled at her husband. "Can you believe it's been twenty-five years already?"

"Only when I see the white hairs that you try so hard to hide," he teased softly as she rose and moved over to him.

"Look who's talking Thomas. Last I checked this year would mark your ninety-fifth birthday."

"Too true my Love, too true," he agreed with a smile.

"But you're right, everyone waits, including our dear children."

"Jamie and Lucius have arrived as well my love. They brought the children from school," he teased softly once more.

"Oh that is wonderful. It has seemed too much time has past since I saw my namesake," she continued with a smirk.

"Now _that_ is true. Come love, before we go I have a gift for you."

"I told you not to get me anything Thomas," she admonished softly.

"And when have I ever listened, my Love," he replied with a smirk as he turned her to face the mirror. "Close your eyes."

"Thomas…"

"Close them," he instructed once more and she did as told. "You can open them now."

"Oh Thomas," Isáwien gasped as she saw the diamond that graced her neck. "Wait, I know this stone. It's the Hope Diamond…"

"Aye, I remember when you insisted on taking the children to see that bloody museum. You talked about it for days…"

"Thomas, the Hope Diamond is said to be cursed…"

"Nothing is cursed Love, besides, counter-curses work wonders," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh Thomas, thank you," Isáwien whispered at last.

"You're welcome. But I have another gift as well."

"Thomas this is too much…" she argued as she turned to look at him.

"Shh, listen to me," he argued as he cupped her cheeks. "I had to tell you, if I didn't I feared I would burst."

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

/-/I forgive you, my Love. You always ask for my forgiveness, and you don't need to anymore./-/

"Thomas?" she asked softly as she knitted her eyebrows together.

"No, my Love. I can not blame you for what happened. And I can't bear for you to live one more day thinking I do."

"Oh Tom," she whispered as she clung to him.

"Shh my Love, let's go before they send a search party for us."

"Of course," Isáwien agreed with a smile. "I love you Tom."

"And I you my love."

_**Just after the New Year, 2028…**_

"Mamma?"

Isáwien turned and smiled sadly at the group gathered in the doorway. "Come on in Loves, he wants to see you all," she murmured as the group moved into the room. "I'll be just in the hall," she continued softly as she rose to give him time with the children.

"Isá?" Jamie asked softly when she spotted the older woman.

"Hey baby girl," Isáwien replied with a smile as she leaned against the wall.

"How are you doing?"

"Tired," Isáwien admitted with a sigh. "I'm worried about them," she continued after a moment as she glanced at the door. In the room now resided Desdemona, a grown woman of thirty-five with children of her own to chase. Tessa was thirty-one with a few munchkins under her belt as well. Hidalgo was still single at twenty-nine, but none worried about him. Angelo as well was still finding his place in life, while his twin had married and her first child was a number of months old, and more than a handful to keep her busy each day of her twenty-fifth year. The last three, Tommy, Arrianna, and Anastasia were just finishing college. And at twenty-one they had so many years ahead of them yet. And now they were gathered to say goodbye to their father, even Tommy and Arrianna considered Thomas their father. They knew of Severus, but it was Thomas who had raised them and seen them through the major moments in their lives. And now all eight were losing the man they loved.

"We all are. But we worry about _you_ more," Lucius spoke softly

"I'll be fine," Isáwien waved them off, before sighing when she saw they didn't believe her. "Tom is dying, there's nothing I can do about it. But I will deal. For now I will just cherish every moment I have left."

"Mamma, he's asking for you," Hidalgo spoke as he opened the door and the group came out into the hall.

"Thank you dear heart," she replied softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder before smiling at the others. Turning she entered the room and closed the door behind her before crossing over to the bed where Thomas lay. He only looked to be in his late forties, but she could see the other fifty years of his life shining in his eyes. "I'm here love."

"I know," he whispered as he smiled softly. "Sing for me?"

"What shall I sing?" she asked with a smile as she brushed the hair from his face.

"Anything," he replied softly before she nodded and closed her eyes.

"_I'll always remember the song they were playing_

_The first time we danced and I knew_

_As we swayed to the music and held to each other_

_I fell in love with you"_

Opening her eyes she smiled at him as she continued.

"_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

_Would you be my partner every night_

_When we're together it feels so right_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

"_I'll always remember that magic moment_

_When I held you close to me_

_As we moved together I knew forever_

_You're all I'll ever need_

"_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

_Would you be my partner every night_

_When we're together it feels so right_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

"_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_

_Would you be my partner every night_

_When we're together it feels so right_

_Could I have this dance for the rest of my life_"

Tracing his cheek with her fingers she sighed softly as she reached up and closed his eyes. "Rest in peace love," she whispered before she slipped into bed beside him to wait for the unbinding to hit her.

_**End of February 2037…**_

"Isá?" Jamie whispered as she entered the room.

"Hey baby girl," Isáwien whispered as she raised a hand to her best friend.

"Oh Isá," Jamie cried as she launched herself at her friend. "This can't be happening," she whispered as she cried.

"Shh. It's alright baby girl. Listen to me Jamie, we're all meant to leave this world eventually."

"But it's too soon," Jamie cried softly. "We just lost father yesterday."

"Baby girl, we'll be together soon. But you have many years left to live, and you have _years_ left to spend time with your children and Lucius," Isáwien soothed as she brushed the hair from her friend's face. An accident the year before had forced them to shave her red hair, and the hair grew back pure white, not that dissimilar to Isáwien's own head of white hair.

"That doesn't make it any easier though," Jamie murmured softly as she sat up.

"No, it probably doesn't Love. But that is the way of the world after all," Isáwien whispered softly.

"Love, Desi is asking about you," Lucius spoke up from the doorway as both women turned to look at him.

"Go Love, I'll be here when you get back," Isáwien encouraged before Jamie nodded and left. "Hello brother mine," she whispered as she leaned back against the pillows.

"Hello sister mine," he replied with a smile as he walked over to sit on the bed next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Part of me wishes that the waiting would be over," she replied honestly. "Did you ever imagine that you'd be in your eighties and I'd be the one to go first?" she asked with a smile.

"Never. It's not going to be the same without you Isáwien."

"No, it's not. But you guys are going to be alright. You two take care of each other Lucius, this is going to hit you harder than it will the children. The Gods know this is going to kill my babies, but we've only just now adjusted to the missing part within us all that is Tom. Now another part of the connection that joined the four of us forty years ago is going to be gone."

"I know, and we'll be fine. Give Severus my apologies for what happened. He'll know what I'm talking about," Lucius spoke after a moment.

Isáwien looked at him confused before shaking her head. "I suppose I'm better off not knowing. And I will," she continued before leaning over and taking a parchment from the drawer. "Give this to Jyn after I'm gone. It's been waiting for her and you for a number of years, I just never expected it to take this bloody long in all honesty," she continued with a sigh as she settled back against the pillows. "Gods I'm so very tired," she murmured as she closed her eyes.

"I know Isáwien, I know. I'll get Jamie and the children, they're going to want to be here to keep you company. Besides, your girls want to sing a song to you."

Isáwien laughed softly. "They always do," she agreed with a smile.

"Of course," he agreed as he carefully stood and made his way to the door to admit his wife and all of the assorted family members. They gathered around the large bed, many taking places on the bed including Jamie and Gilly and all of the girls. The last to enter the room was Spike, still looking the same as he had forty years before, while the signs of time had affected the others from those days in many many ways.

Isáwien smiled at all of the members of her family and held her youngest daughter's hand as the girls began to sing softly, lulling her to sleep.

"Isáwien…Beloved…"

"Severus?" Isáwien asked as she turned before smiling. "Hello my Love," she whispered softly as he walked over towards her.

"Welcome home Beloved," Severus murmured as he pulled her close.

_**Back in Isáwien's mind with the Fates...**_

"Why are you doing this!" Isáwien yelled at the women.

"Haven't you figured it out Isáwien?"

"After all you were always so bright."

"Who would have thought she'd take so long to figure things out," the third woman added.

"Oh my God," Isáwien murmured as she sunk to her knees. "Oh Gods…the only reason you're telling me these things would be to torture me. Oh Gods, I'm dying aren't I?" she whispered as she looked up at them.

"There's the smart woman who's driven us insane for three lifetimes."

"About time you caught on."

"When? How?" she asked softly.

"Oh now that's the best part of all…"

_**Back in the present time in Higginbotham Castle…**_

"Severus?" Isáwien murmured as she took her hand away from his temple and it fell back to rest across her chest. "Severus, are you alright?"

"You know…how long have you known?" he whispered as he raised his eyes to her.

"Before the twins were born. But Severus it doesn't change anything…" she whispered as she smiled sadly. "I'm so sorry for not telling you. I thought…I thought to keep you from suffering through the years as Gil and I would," she managed to get out.

"Shh… it's okay," he replied softly as he brushed the hair from her brow.

"Áwien, Severus…" Gilly's voice drew his attention to the door to find Spike, Tom, and Gilly there.

Severus pinched his lips together at the sight of his 'rival' but nodded his head just the same. The three came in to join him by the bed, Tom moving to the other side to sit and take Isáwien's free hand in his own. Severus frowned again before shaking his head, seemed he would have to share her just the same.

"Áwien…" Gilly murmured as she reached out to brush the hair from her forehead.

"I'm still here," Isáwien whispered as she fought to open her eyes.

"What happens now?" Severus asked softly.

"We rescue the children. Gil and I will return to Esmerelda's room for my 'treatment' tonight."

"We can only perform the spell in the time that the clocks strike midnight. It's the only time the barriers that keep the magic within the castle can be breached. Our family was unbelievable thorough, only a Higginbotham can breach the barriers, and only during those twelve chimes, using a certain spell recorded in a book in the library that is only accessible by a Higginbotham in a secret section of the castle. In the language only known now to those of the Higginbotham line. You have to give them one thing, when they decided to use themselves to protect our own, they made sure no one could ever destroy it." Gilly explained.

"I think that is putting it mildly," Spike drawled.

"Quite," Isáwien agreed before coughing, and continuing to cough. Tom helped her sit up as she continued to cough, as she coughed you could hear her trying to gasp for breath in between, and not being able to for far too many moments. When she finally stopped she fell back against the pillows with her eyes closed as if asleep. For a moment Severus glanced at Gilly scared, it didn't look like she was breathing.

"She's still breathing, she's just exhausted." Tom spoke up as he brushed her forehead gently. "She's running out of time, physically. Her magical levels stopped draining over a year ago, but she refuses to give in, to let go of the fight until the children are found."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Of course not Love," Tom soothed as she opened her eyes slightly to glare at him. "But the Gods know I would do anything to make things go back to the way they should have been."

"What are you talking about?" Spike asked confused.

"Harry Potter took more than just my life that day fourteen years ago. Most of this I didn't know about until two nights ago. The fates took pleasure in showing her the world we would have lived had I not died."

"I know; she showed me parts of it as well," Severus agreed softly.

"Oh," Spike replied as he sunk into a chair. "Bloody women."

"Quite," Gilly agreed softly as she reached out to brush her hand along her cousin's forehead once more. "She's asleep finally, we should let her rest." she continued motioning to the door. The other three reluctantly rose and followed, most noticeable in Severus over the others. Once in the hallway he turned to the three.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Jamie and Lucius learned earlier as well. Jamie…well she didn't take the news well. Be it the news that Isáwien is dying, or the news that Isáwien erased her memory of a conversation the two had the Christmas before the twins were born. Jamie figured out that Isáwien was dying and it nearly drove her into a relapse in that moment, so Isáwien did the only thing she saw that she could. She took the knowledge from Jamie so she would not have to live for the past six years with it."

"That probably didn't go over well with Lucius as well," Severus spoke as he tried to process everything.

"No, Lucius accused her of trying to kill Jamie basically," Spike piped up as Severus turned to look at him in shock for a moment.

"No, I can see that now that I stop to think about it. He worries more about Jamie than any of us worry about our own wives…until now," Severus began after a moment. "Did Jamie and Lucius return to Italy then?"

"Aye, after I managed to at least get áwien's reasoning through to them. You should probably go check on her Severus; none of us would be welcomed. Even if we were, I dare not leave her. As midnight approaches I grow weaker from giving her half of my magic earlier."

"Why did you give her half your magic earlier?" Severus asked as he looked up at her.

"We nearly lost her while she was telling Jamie and Lucius the truth."

"And me," Spike grumbled.

"And Spike," Gilly agreed. "As it is, I fear she may not make it to midnight for the infusion from the family."

"I should tell the others, you will contact me if…" Severus trailed off as his voice broke.

"If you don't hear from me, then she has travelled on to wait for you on the other side." Gilly replied softly as she slipped an arm within his own and led him back towards the 'entrance' room.

"She may truly die tonight?" Spike asked after they were gone.

"We'll know in a few hours," Tom agreed as he turned and entered the room once more.

**glglglgl**

_**Meanwhile back at Castello di Malfoy…**_

Jamie, for the most part had stopped crying, well at least the type where it was gut wrenching sobs at least. Now she lay on the couch in Lucius' study, her head in his lap while he ran his fingers gently through her hair, trying to soothe away the last of her tears.

"Master Lucius?"

"Yes Bixie?" replied Lucius to the house-elf that accompanied them wherever they went.

"Master Lucius, a guest has arrived and requests an audience with you," answered Bixie.

"Bixie, tell whoever it is to go away and that I am not receiving any visitors right now," instructed Lucius, not once stopping his attempts to soothe Jamie.

"But Master Lucius…"

"Bixie," snapped Lucius tiredly. "Tell whoever it is to _go away_…"

"I'll go soon Lucius I promise. I just wanted to see how you and Jamie were and assure you both that I am fine," Severus spoke up from the doorway.

"Come in Severus, please," encouraged Lucius quietly as he had noticed Jamie's breathing had slowly evened out into that of sleep.

"How is she doing?" Severus asked softly as he sat down on the couch across from his daughter and her husband.

"She's finally fallen asleep after a rather rough hour of tears," offered Lucius as he laid a gently glowing hand on Jamie's temple before running his fingers through her hair once more once the glow dissipated.

"I feared she would cry herself to sleep after I learned what had happened," Severus replied sadly. "Lucius, not that I doubt your intentions...but what did you just do?" he continued concerned.

"Don't worry Severus; it was nothing more than a mild sleeping and healing spell. Jamie's had a rough time of it since the girls were taken and then after the events of the night Tom was returned to us, this is just too much for her system. I feared that her health may not withstand the strain of everything but now that we know about what is going on with my sister, it makes me even more concerned for Jamie's well-being," offered Lucius.

"Aye, that's one of the reasons I came here. After I learned everything, I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight until I knew how the two of you were doing. That is if I sleep at all," Severus agreed with a sigh.

"Hence the sleeping spell for Jamie," smirked Lucius, although the feeling behind it was decidedly lacking. "Can I offer you anything to drink?"

"Gods yes," Severus agreed. "Should we perhaps move into another room to let her rest in peace?"

"Why don't you head on to the library while I put Jamie to bed," suggested Lucius.

"Of course," Severus agreed as he rose and made his way to the library.

As Severus made his way from the room, Lucius carefully picked Jamie up and carried her up to their bedroom where he gently changed her into her nightgown before tucking her into bed. He walked into the ensuite bath, pulling a vile from the medicine cabinet before returning to the bedroom, where he sat on the bed next to Jamie, gently touching her temple once more with a softly glowing hand. "Jamie?" he called quietly. When sleepy blue eyes looked up at him he continued, "Love, I want you to take this for me."

"What is it?" asked Jamie, her voice raw from her earlier crying.

"Dreamless Sleep."

"Don't want any."

"Jamie please Love, you need your sleep. I can feel you weakening, please Love, take it for me," urged Lucius quietly.

Jamie nodded before she pushed herself upright, allowing Lucius to tip the vial into her mouth before he helped her lie back down. Jamie was asleep once more before her head even hit the pillow. Once he had Jamie settled once more, Lucius cast a monitoring spell on her before making his way out of the bedroom and down to the library, where Severus was waiting for him.

"How is she?" Severus asked as Lucius entered the library.

"Sleeping, thanks to some mildly altered Dreamless Sleep," replied Lucius as he poured himself and Severus some brandy.

That's good. She won't need any dreams tonight of all nights." Severus agreed as he took the snifter. "How are _you _doing?"

"_That_ my dear Severus is a good question," replied Lucius as he sat down, a little less gracefully as normal in one of the high backed leather chairs before the fire. "I'm angry at Isáwien, not necessarily for keeping her secrets, she _is_ a Malfoy after all, but the fact that by keeping what she did secret from Jamie of all people, may have done exactly what she was trying to prevent and therefore I'm worried about my wife. I've only ever seen her this upset twice before, both times nearly leading to her own death."

"That is completely understandable my dear friend. I only hope that Jamie can survive what is to come," Severus agreed quietly as he took a seat. "Take care of her for me Lucius, I fear I shall be of little help to her in the days to come."

"Right now Jamie is my primary and _only_ concern Severus. I won't lose her. I've come close in the past, one of those times being because I let my Malfoy pride get in the way but not this time. I'm still going to work to bring the children home Severus, do not worry about that but if it comes down to a choice between Jamie and the children, I _will_ choose Jamie."

"Aye, that is entirely understandable Lucius." Severus agreed before he stood up. "The childrens' fates may not even be in our hands anymore as it is. But care for your wife. The Order will find the children," he continued as he moved towards the door. "Lucius, if you do not hear from Gilly tonight, you will have to prepare Jamie for the worst." he whispered as he looked back at his son-in-law.

Lucius merely nodded in understanding. "Good day Severus."

Severus nodded before leaving the room entirely.

Once Severus was gone, Lucius made his way back up to his and Jamie's bedroom, climbing onto the bed with Jamie, after removing his outer robe, and wrapping his arms around her pulling her close. All he could do now was wait for word from Gilgamangë and pray to whatever Gods may be living that his sister survived the night.

**glglglgl**

_**Back at Higginbotham Castle…**_

"Promise me something," Isáwien spoke, surprising Gilly who sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Anything Áwien…"

"I need you to write a letter for me, to Jyn."

"Of course," Gilly smiled. "But don't think as you are…you're going to be fine."

"No I'm not," Isáwien argued softly. "I'm dying, we couldn't deny it for the last years, I'm not going to start now…Promise me though, if I am to not make it through this night…before I completely go…"

"What?" Gilly asked with a frown when Isáwien stopped.

"Put me in a coma, don't let me die," Isáwien continued looking up at her cousin. "If I die, Tom goes with me. If I'm in a coma, then he'll live and be able to rescue the children and he, along with Jyn and Lucius, can make things as we once dreamed."

"Áwien, you'll be stuck between this world and the next until the counter-spells are cast. Do you really want to do that to yourself?"

"If it means that the children can be safe, and Tom can live, then yes," Isáwien shrugged slightly. "Gilly…I can't change the past, I can't make things right. But I can do this. And that's enough for me to be able to spend a lifetime caught between both worlds."

"You truly want this?"

"Aye, I do," Isáwien smiled. "Please Gil…"

"Alright, I'll cast the spells so that if you fall too far…" sighing she rose to make her way to the library for the tomes, and to get parchment for the letter.

"Thank you," Isáwien called after her before closing her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**glglglgl**

It had been three days since they had learned the truth about Isáwien and Jamie was slowly starting to recover from the tremendous blow she had taken upon learning of what not only her friend had kept from her but _how_ her friend had kept it from her. It had also been three days since Fearchar had arrived with a letter for Jamie, a letter that had sat waiting. Lucius was currently standing in the doorway of the ensuite bath watching Jamie quietly sit in the window, staring out at the beautiful Italian countryside around their home. He was arguing with himself about how best to approach the subject of his sister's death with Jamie, unsure of how she would react to the news.

"Jamie?" Lucius asked quietly as he sat down on the window seat beside her, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Jamie, I…"

"Master Lucius?"

"Yes Bixie, what is it?" questioned Lucius with a sigh. He did not like that he had put off telling Jamie as long as he had and the house-elf's interruption was just prolonging the inevitable.

"Master Lucius, you have a visitor requesting to speak with you. He says he's from the school Master Lucius," replied Bixie.

"Show him in Bixie," instructed Lucius as he changed his position on the window seat pulling Jamie into his arms.

"Yes Master Lucius," replied Bixie before she disappeared from the room.

"Jamie Love, I have something I need to tell you. It's about Isáwien…"

"She's gone, isn't she?" asked Jamie quietly.

"I'm afraid so," replied Lucius quietly, rubbing Jamie's back in comfort as she once again broke down in tears.

"Lucius, Jamie." Vld's voice drew their gaze to the doorway. "I'm so sorry to bother you." he continued with a sigh. "Severus sent me."

"I was expecting him to send someone anytime now," replied Lucius tiredly.

"Yes... he just gathered all of us to inform us of the news." Vld agreed with another sigh. "Severus is trying to arrange for all of us to go to the castle. He hasn't heard from Gilly in days, but he knew that all of us would wish to see her one last time..." he trailed off glancing between the two.

"Thank you Vld, we'll be along shortly," replied Lucius.

"Of course. Everyone is meeting at Hogwarts," Vld answered before leaving the room.

"Jamie," Lucius said as he turned his attention back to his wife. "Before we go, there's something I need to give you."

"Give me something?" Jamie asked quietly in confusion.

"It's from Isáwien," Lucius said quietly as he handed the scroll to Jamie, gently brushing her hair behind her ear. "Do you want me to leave while you read it?"

"Please stay," Jamie said as she slowly opened the letter.

_Dear Jamie,_

_Can you forgive me again? I don't know what I said, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I heard the words come out; I felt that I would die. It hurt so much to hurt you… _

_Then you look at me, you're not shouting anymore, you're silently broken. I'd give anything now to kill those words for you. Each time I say something I regret, I cry "I don't want to lose you." You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry. _

_Can you forgive me again; you're my one true friend. And I never meant to hurt you…_

_Love, _

_Isáwien_

Without a word about what the letter said, Lucius gently pulled Jamie into his arms as she started to cry. They sat there like that for a while until Jamie's tears subsided for the moment and he helped her before magically changing her dressing gown into a comfortable pair of jeans and light sweater before wrapping his arms around her, wrapping her in his cloak in the process, before apparating them into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts.

"Jamie? Lucius?" Dawn's voice asked softly from behind them.

"Dawn," greeted Lucius with a small nod as he turned them to face her, not releasing Jamie from his supportive embrace.

Dawn smiled slightly before sighing. "How are you two doing? The Gods know...of all of us here...well...yeah..." she trailed off with another sigh as Shamira came over and rubbed against her leg in support.

"We're doing about as well as can be expected Dawn," replied Lucius, Jamie not meeting Dawn's eyes as she remained silent.

"I know," Dawn whispered.

"Severus?" Draco's voice gathered everyone's attention as he and Christina arrived.

"He's not here yet Draco," Vld replied as Draco helped Christina out of the fireplace and carefully made their way over to Jamie and Lucius as Dawn slipped away. "Father, Jamie..." Draco greeted softly.

"I'm so sorry," Christina added softly as she laid a hand on Jamie's arm for a moment before letting her hand fall back to her side.

"Draco, Christina," greeted Lucius as Jamie turned around in his arms, burying her face in his chest.

"Lucius, Jamie...Draco, Christina," Severus' soft voice drew their attention as he appeared next to them. "It's going to be all right Sweetie," he continued softly as he laid a hand on Jamie's shoulder before turning and moving away to address everyone. "I managed to get us all a way into the castle. It's been sealed these last three days. Once again... I'm truly sorry for not telling any of you before today. I had hoped...Anyway, I managed to convince Esmerelda to find a way to convince the other members of the castle's well, I suppose you could say their ghosts, to lower the barriers around the castle. So if we go now, we will be able to at the very least get into the Entrance Room. From there we are going to be on our own in getting to Isáwien's chambers," he trailed off softly.

"Then we should probably go," Vld agreed glancing over to Lucius and Jamie.

"That we should," Severus agreed heading over to the fireplace. "Remember, you have to have the name of the castle exactly right, or they won't let you in," he spoke as he opened the Floo powder and set it on the table. Nodding at them he took a pinch before heading into the fireplace and going on his way.

Lucius led Jamie over to the fireplace, calling out their destination as he tossed the powder down, keeping a tight hold on his still silent wife.

As the two appeared in Higginbotham Castle Severus smiled slightly. "I'm sorry, so very sorry," he whispered before the others began to appear in the fireplace in singles or pairs. The last to arrive were Draco and Christina, the poor woman still getting use to travelling in the wizarding fashion. "All right, let's go see if we can find a living, breathing member of this household. Gilly should be somewhere within the castle. If we can find her, we can find Isáwien."

"Before you go Loves, I suggest heading to your left to use the staircase that way. The right one is a bit more dangerous seeing as the family saw to shut this place down," Esmerelda's voice called from the portrait across the room. Raising an eyebrow at the looks half of those gathered were giving her she smirked. "What? You think Sirius' grandfather is the only one who can move between his portraits in different houses?"

"Thank you Lady Esmerelda," replied Lucius as he started leading Jamie from the room.

"Oh and Dawn girl," Esmerelda continued. "You break anything in this house and I'll send the ghosts of the entire hall of the Higginbothams who are...well not the greatest members of the human species after you."

Dawn gulped audibly before moving towards the door and out into the hall as quickly as possible.

"Always wondered where that Higginbotham spark came from," Vld mused before shaking his head and following her from the room. The others as well glanced at Esmerelda before turning and following the two. Once they were gone Esmerelda nodded softly before leaving to meet them in another portrait further ahead.

Many twists and turns and near misses of traps, Esmerelda managed to lead them to Isáwien's chambers. Severus glanced at the others before reaching to open the door and finding it locked. Glancing up at Esmerelda he raised an eyebrow.

"Higginbotham magic locks the doors within this castle. But there are four among you who can cast a unlocking charm strong enough to bypass the barrier."

Severus glanced at her before looking around the group and nodding in understanding. "Jamie, Lucius..." he began carefully.

"Lucius I'll need your help to open the door. For this to work you are going to need to connect with Jamie and Draco," he continued softly.

"Me? How are we supposed to form a connection with me?" Draco spoke up.

"Of course Severus," agreed Lucius. "Draco, as my son we have a connection much like the one you have with Isáwien, it's just lain dormant all these years. It will be easier if you come and take my place with Jamie since she and I already have an active connection, the introduction of our own connection will be easier and less unsettling for you if you're with Jamie, since as much as I like to ignore it, the two of you share your own connection."

Draco nodded before leaving Christina with a smile and joining his long time friend, taking his father's place.

Once Draco was holding Jamie closely, Lucius walked over to Severus. "What do you need me to do?"

"We need to cast the spell together, once you have drawn on the two of them so the four of us are acting in unison." he explained softly.

"Of course," replied Lucius. /-/Love…/-/

/-/I'm here,/-/ came Jamie's quiet reply.

/-/I need you to connect with Draco./-/

Jamie nodded her assent as she turned in Draco's arms, placing one softly glowing hand on his temple after brushing his hair aside. /-/Draco? Can you hear me?/-/ asked Jamie as she looked deep into his silver eyes.

/-/Yes,/-/ Draco replied softly with a sad undertone. /-/Father?/-/ he called as he concentrated on the image of Lucius.

/-/I'm here, Draco,/-/ replied Lucius as he gave a nod to Severus, letting him know the three Malfoys were now sharing a connection.

Severus nodded before turning to the door as he pulled out his wand. "One..."

"Two…" continued Lucius as he raised a lightly glowing hand towards the door.

"Three," the both murmured before casting the spell. The barely heard the faint click as they looked at each other then back at Draco and Jamie. "Go on," Severus mouthed as he looked back at Lucius and nodded ever so slightly towards Jamie. Turning he opened the door slightly before closing his eyes when he saw the scene that greeted them.

Severus opened his eyes slowly before leaving the doorway to move over to the bed. Isáwien was gone; he had known it in his mind but hadn't accepted it in his heart until he saw her. And yet she looked so peaceful as she laid there, her hair spread out on the pillow as one arm lay across her abdomen. Her left hand was curled up next to her cheek, she truly did appear to be only asleep, but the lack of movement ensured him that she was not breathing.

Turning when he heard the sound of something hitting the ground and he nearly cried when he found Jamie sobbing where she had fallen next to Lucius. The others as well had entered the room, Draco was crying softly as he held his own wife close. Not far away Vld had pulled Dawn into his arms as she sobbed, and Shamira in turn had moved over to lie next to Shields, laying her head over the tiger's neck.

"Severus?" Gilly's voice drew all of their attention to the doorway as the woman appeared there, leaning heavily on the doorframe. "What are all of you doing here?" she continued confused as she glanced around the room.

Not getting a response, and realizing she would probably not be able to get past the group she closed her eyes as she leaned back against the doorjamb. Opening them she found Dawn standing in front of her with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you," Dawn growled before she lunged at the other woman. Draco and Severus were the first to react as they both moved to grab Dawn before they risked the chance of her killing the only link to the children they had left, not to mention the only link they had to getting Isáwien safely entombed within the family crypt. Finally prying Dawn off of her they handed her off to Vld as Severus helped Gilly up while Draco returned to Christina who was just watching everything in shock.

"I always knew she was scary, I didn't realize she was homicidal," a soft whisper gathered their attention.

At hearing the soft voice, Jamie suddenly pulled back from Lucius, a look of shocked disbelief fighting with relief raced across Jamie's face as she suddenly launched herself to her feet pushing past everyone else before throwing herself at her best friend. "Oh Gods Isá!" cried Jamie as she wrapped her arms around her best friend's waist, burying her face in Isáwien's chest. "I'm so sorry…oh Gods I'm sorry…Please forgive me I didn't…I didn't mean…I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

"Oh baby girl." Isáwien murmured as she raised a shaky hand to brush it down Jamie's hair. Looking up at Gilly, Lucius, and Draco she sent the same weak thought to them all. /-/The Gods know we all need to see each other...but.../-/ she trailed off as she closed her eyes. The three nodded before ushering the others out, although Dawn and Vld were a bit more reluctant until Severus asked them softly. He had figured out quick enough what had happened. Lucius was the last to leave as he closed the door and nodded towards Isáwien. They both knew he would be directly on the other side of that door, he and his sister needed to talk as well before the day was through.

"Baby girl...please...don't make yourself sick crying," Isáwien whispered after a few moments.

"Oh Gods…Isá I'm so sorry," Jamie continued to cry.

/-/Oh Sweetie please.../-/ Isáwien begged lightly. She was only so strong without a few more infusions...she couldn't fall back asleep until she had calmed her friend down.

"No…I'm not letting you go…I _won't_ let them take you from me…not again…"

"Jyn... we're the only one's here," Isáwien whispered with a smile.

"I don't care," came the muffled response.

"Oh baby girl...look at me," she whispered once more as she lowered her hand to brush at Jamie's cheek.

Jamie slowly looked up at her and she smiled. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere in this moment," Isáwien whispered with a smile. "Oh Jamie," she continued a moment later as she got a closer look at the younger woman. "Oh Sweetie, did I do this?" she asked as she took in the haunted look and pale skin.

Jamie pulled herself up and carefully sat on the side of the bed, turning her gaze away from her friend, not really wanting to answer. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought…I didn't want to believe it but when we didn't hear from Gilly the next morning I thought…and then this morning when Luc told me that…that you were gone…I thought I'd lost you and the last thing we did was fight…I said some really hurtful things and when I thought…I thought you were gone and I…and we'd…" Jamie trailed off as tears overtook her once more.

"Oh baby girl," Isáwien whispered as she struggled to sit up as well, finally accomplishing her goal. "I don't hold anything against you," she began as she reached up and rested her hand on Jamie's cheek, silently thankful that she could sleep for hours after this night, Gilly would yell at her for wasting what strength she had, but that was then, and this was now. And Jamie needed her now. "Truth is Love, most of what you said is true. Most of it I deserved. But I'll never hold it against you. Whatever may happen, today...tomorrow...in the next year. No matter what our last words may be, know this Love. You're my best friend. I've made mistakes, but one thing I did right? I met you; I earned your friendship...Nothing is ever going to change what we have."

Jamie turned and pulled Isáwien into a tight embrace. "Please don't leave me yet…"

"Oh baby girl...you know I can't control that," she whispered as she hugged her friend as much as she could. "But I'll never truly leave you. I'm only a thought away," she continued leaning back to tap Jamie's temple slightly before leaning back against the headboard. "It won't be as strong as the years go by, but I could reach Tom on the other side, at the very least you can feel me waiting for you."

"As much as I wish we could, I know we can't control it but for right now I would really rather not think about it. I need your help Isá. I'm in trouble…"

"Oh Sweetie what's wrong?" Isáwien asked concerned.

"When I thought…when I thought that you'd…you'd left me I found myself back on the path I was treading the last time I thought you'd left me. I'm trapped and I don't know how to stop it…break free of it. I know Luc's worried about me but I don't know how to fix this…"

"Oh Jamie...you can break free. It won't be easy, but you _can_ do it my dear dear girl. We brought you back once, when you were nearly lost to us all. And now we've traded places, but I'm here now. And so is your dear Love. We'll help you back on your way," she trailed off with a slight frown.

"Isá, what is it? What's wrong?" asked Jamie in concern.

"I'm just tired Love," Isáwien replied with a wave of her hand. "But I'm more worried about you. Or would you rather get some rest now? Before the insane group out there manages to get past your husband, Draco, and Gilly."

"I'm not going anywhere right now and rest can wait for now," replied Jamie quietly. "I'd rather stay here with you."

"Well then, why don't we get comfortable?" Isáwien suggested with a smile.

"You don't mind?" asked Jamie hesitantly.

"Sweets, when have I _ever_ minded?"

Jamie let out a small smile as she climbed up on the bed and settled herself down on Isáwien's left side, wrapping her arms back around her friend's waist, resting her head on Isáwien's shoulder.

"So Sweetie, what shall the topic be tonight? I believe the last sleep over we had, we spent half the night discussing Vld and Spike's need to find a new hobby other than driving each other insane then coming and driving us insane."

"How about how good Vld looks with purple hair," giggled Jamie as she recalled the time a stray hex had changed Vld's hair to various colours depending on the time of day.

Isáwien giggled before ending it with a cough. Scrunching her nose up she smirked. "True, but I do think that was a better event to see when it hit your brother...wonder if he's figured out yet who it was that cast the spell…or does he still suspect it was me," she mused with a smile.

"No clue really, but nothing can top a certain Valentine's Dance a number of years ago," snickered Jamie. "I seem to recall a certain vanishing body part and rather rude boxer shorts on my darling stepson."

"Oh Gods I loved that day. Your father was so irate and yet trying so hard not to crack up...till other things occupied his attention..." Isáwien trailed off with a soft smile as her eyes took a far away look for a moment.

"I guess that day just proved that I really am James Potter's daughter to have managed to pull a prank over on not only Father but on a Malfoy as well," mused Jamie tiredly as she started dozing off slightly.

"Very very true my dear girl. And I know for a fact your father was laughing his head off in heaven," Isáwien spoke with a smile. "Don't fight it Sweetie, go to sleep baby girl."

A few minutes later Isáwien smiled softly. /-/Lucius.../-/ she called softly.

/-/Everything all right Isáwien?/-/ asked Lucius in concern.

/-/Everything's fine, Jamie's sleeping. So you can come in but keep things quiet. You might want to bring a potion to help her stay asleep. I doubt anyone is going to let the next few hours pass in silence so she can sleep, and at the same time I doubt she will let anyone take her from my side./-/

"No need for a potion," replied Lucius as he stepped through the door before making his way over to the side of the bed. Sitting down carefully next to Jamie, he gently placed a softly glowing hand to her temple placing her under a mild sleeping spell, the same he had used on her a few nights prior.

"Well that was easy enough. We should probably let Gilly in here to take care of a few things while everyone out there draws a number...you can stay here or you can go out for the few minutes, you're choice," Isáwien spoke with a smile.

"I'm staying _right_ here," replied Lucius. "I don't like leaving Jamie if she's under this particular spell, if something goes wrong and I'm not here I don't even want to _think_ about what might happen."

"Makes perfect sense Lucius," Isáwien replied with a smile before closing her eyes as she leaned back. "Gilly and Spike are fighting over who is going to get in here first."

"Gilgamangë has my vote," commented Lucius.

"She has all of our votes," Isáwien smiled as she opened her eyes. "Here she comes now."

"No, here I am," Gilly's voice drew their attention. "Hello again Lucius, and you," she growled at her cousin lightly. "What have I told you about using energy that you don't have."

"Gil, please not now," Isáwien sighed softly as Gilly walked over to her and let her hand rest on Isáwien's forehead. "You need to get some rest Áwien...we've fought to kept you here this long, don't do what you are doing to yourself," she continued softly as she glanced over at Lucius. "I'm the first to admit you have things to deal with, but not at the cost of time we might have otherwise." she admonished softly before taking her hand back. "I'll go start the list of who can see you when. Lucius gets the first place since he's here. And you and I will talk later."

"Gilly, just so you know, I have absolutely no intention of leaving my sister as long as Jamie is sleeping next to her," commented Lucius.

"Yes well personally I'm thrilled about that. I need someone to keep an eye on this one and make sure she doesn't overdo, seeing as she is asking the family for help to block me from sensing her condition when we aren't touching," Gilly replied with a smile.

"You would if positions were switched," Isáwien grumbled.

"You bet your collection of tiger figurines I would," Gilly answered before leaving.

"You do realize that there are a good number of conversations you are not going to wish to be present for that will occur this day, don't you?" Isáwien asked after a moment as she looked over at him.

"I do but as I said to Gilgamangë, I am not leaving Jamie here and I know that if I try to remove her, even in her sleep she'll make me regret it," laughed Lucius.

"Of course. Well you've been warned...but Lucius...you can't kill your son if things come up in our conversation..." she warned lightly.

"And leave my poor Muggle daughter-in-law a widow so early in her marriage, I think not. Jamie would have my head, literally, if I did that," replied Lucius.

"Brother mine, your missing head would be the least of your worries if you left that girl a widow," she countered with a smirk. "So, how are you?" she asked after a moment.

"Worried about Jamie," offered Lucius. "Angry at you of course but my concern for my wife overrides that."

"Ahh well, unfortunately our conversation can't take care of worrying about Jamie. But I once heard from a semi-wise person, that talking about what angers you takes away that anger. Or at least defuses it. I do believe that was one of the few 'true' things our father said in his life," Isáwien finished with a slight shrug.

"I'm angry with you for what you've done to Jamie by lying to her for so many years. I understand your reasons for doing it, we _are_ Malfoys after all but I've seen what this has done to Jamie in the few days since she learned of the truth and I'm afraid of what it might lead to," explained Lucius.

"I know Lucius," Isáwien began with a sigh. "Can't say I blame you. And I didn't keep it secret because I'm a Malfoy, I kept it secret because I'm a Higginbotham," she pointed out softly. "But nothing I say is ever going to change what I've done. I can't change the past again; the Gods know I would have if I could...And as for the woman we both love more than our lives, I'm not afraid of what it might lead to, I'm afraid of what is happening _now_. She is too."

"Well then, any suggestions on how to help her get off her path to destruction oh wise Higgenbotham?" questioned Lucius, half sarcastically half honestly.

"Honestly?" Isáwien began. "You're talking to a woman who's been on death's door for years. So it bloody well beats me. On the other hand," she continued quickly. "We did it before. We can do it again."

"If you want my advice Isáwien I think the best way to help Jamie through this would be to stop keeping things from her. Let her know and see the truth of what's going on with you. You've known Jamie, the real Jamie, longer than anyone else. You, even more so than I, are the one that Jamie turns to first when she's in trouble or she needs someone to talk to. Stop hiding from your best friend," argued Lucius.

Isáwien looked at him before looking towards the far wall. "You have no idea how very hard that is," she began after a few minutes. Taking a deep breath she sighed heavily. "I don't know how to...to not hide this," she trailed off.

"Why are you hiding it?" asked Lucius curiously.

"Lucius, point _one_. Look at me."

"I _am_ looking at you Isáwien. All I see is my sister and my Queen," replied Lucius honestly.

"Ha!" Isáwien laughed before shaking her head. "Then you need your eyes checked brother mine. I look like death warmed over. Have for years," she continued with a wave of her hand. "But then again, I suppose you can look past my appearances..." she mused.

"And Jamie can't Isáwien? Aren't you being a little hypocritical where Jamie is concerned? You've seen her at her worst, when she was minutes from death herself and yet you refuse to let her see you the same way?" questioned Lucius.

"And did she want me to see her in her weakest moment? Technically, wouldn't that be calling the kettle black Lucius?" Isáwien countered carefully. "Then again, the damage is done, and I won't make the same mistakes I made years ago," she trailed off with another slight shrug before coughing until the point she was almost choking. Finally getting the coughing jag to stop she looked over at him with a slight smile. "By the way, can you hand me my water?"

"Of course," replied Lucius as he turned and poured a glass out from the pitcher behind him before handing it to his sister. "On to point two Isáwien."

"Point two?" she repeated blinking at him for a few moments. "Oh...point two," she began with a sigh. "Lucius..." she began before looking away from him, concentrating on the picture of the lake behind the castle that graced her walls as if it held the secrets of life. "My entire life...I've been trained to not tell people. Don't tell people I'm a Higginbotham. Don't tell where the castle is. Don't tell...don't tell about what happened in Secretum Cella. Don't tell that Father was a Death Eater. Don't tell that you were one. Don't tell that Draco and I could communicate in our minds. Don't tell about Daniel and the things that happened at Hogwarts. Don't tell that I'm a seer. Don't tell that I'm depressed because they'll lock me back up in that…place they have the nerve to call a hospital. Don't tell that I'm friends with a Gryffindor. Don't tell that I'm having an affair with a teacher. Don't tell that Ginny Weasley had a child. Don't tell that I'm raising the daughter of Lord Voldemort himself. Don't tell that Lucius is in Hogwarts locked up like an animal. Don't tell that Jamie is finding ways to see him. Don't tell that Lord Voldemort has found a way to reach into my mind and talk to me...Don't tell that I'm the Dark Queen. Don't tell that I was married to Voldemort. Don't tell that I am involved with Severus. Don't tell Desi that I'm not her mother. Don't tell Jamie the truth about her life when she lost her memory. Don't tell her about you. Don't tell her that Draco is controlling her memory with the threats against their own father's life. Don't tell the world that we're sneaking off to America to set up a wedding. Don't tell the world that Voldemort has a second child that I'm now raising. Don't tell the world that my children are Higginbothams... "

"Are you quite finished?" asked Lucius dryly.

Finally looking back at him she smiled sadly. "Aye, I know that a good many of those secrets were my decision. But by the time I made those decisions, keeping secrets was a part of me. Ingrained into my very soul by Father and Mother...I simply can't tell people. Gods Lucius, if it weren't for my collapsing that day at the Castle, even Gilly wouldn't know. Then again, if it weren't for that day, I would probably have ended my life years ago to escape the pain," she finished with a shrug.

"Regardless of how difficult it may be for you to not keep secrets from Jamie anymore, I think you need to seriously consider talking to Jamie about everything that's been happening recently and what's going to happen. You're the only one that can get through to her and make sure she gets off the path she is on once more. By talking to her and telling her exactly what you're facing you'll be able to keep her from this path in the future. You're the only one that can get through to her and convince her that none of what's happened is her fault," Lucius pleaded.

"Will she even stay to hear me out?" Isáwien countered softly. "We can't stay in the same room for five minutes if we talk to each other, and that isn't just because of her learning about my illness. Yes, we should talk Lucius, and if it means she won't follow me, then I'll tell her. But I won't force her to sit and hear me out, or force her, however many times it takes in the future. This is going to have to be her choice..."

"I think she'll hear you out Isáwien. I think you're letter went a long way to making sure she'll stay to hear you out," Lucius replied.

"Fair enough," Isáwien nodded before sighing. "I need to see the rest of them soon, I'm exhausted as it is...Can we continue this later? After Jyn's woken and I've had some rest?"

"Of course," Lucius agreed. "Who would you like to see next?"

"I honestly do not care, I just want to get through all of this as quickly as possible so I can sleep," Isáwien answered honestly. "Though I'm sure Gil has already arranged a list of some sorts by now so...whoever she is ready to send in works for me."

Shaking his head Lucius rose and went to the door to let whoever was at the head of Gilly's list into the room.

**glglglgl**

_**Castillo de Malfoy, three days later…**_

"Jamie?" Lucius called from where he was draped on the sofa as he watched Jamie pace the room. "Jamie Darling, she's not going to bite you, you know."

"I know," Jamie snapped as she continued to pace.

"Then why are you pacing, my Darling?"

"I don't know," admitted Jamie as she wrung her hands nervously.

"I promise you Jamie, Isáwien is just as nervous about this as you are," Lucius said in reassurance as he rose from his spot and walked over to Jamie, stopping her mid pace as he wrapped her in his arms. /-/And I'm only a thought away./-/

/-/I know,/-/ replied Jamie as she wrapped her hands around Lucius waist and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Just promise me one thing, my Darling."

"What's that?"

"Listen to her. No matter how hard it may be to hear what Isáwien has to say to you, promise me you will stay and hear her out," Lucius said, a hint of pleading in his voice.

"I promise," replied Jamie quietly moments before Lucius apparated them to Riddle House.

"She's in the library," Tom told them after they appeared in his throne room seconds later.

"Thank you," Lucius said as he took Jamie by the hand and led her through Riddle House to the library where he knocked softly.

"It's open," Isáwien called through the door.

"Go on," Lucius urged quietly. /-/She's not going to bite you, you know,/-/ he sent mentally with a smile.

"I know," replied Jamie quietly before she put her hand on the doorknob and opened the door.

"Hey Sweets," Isáwien called with a smile when she saw the door open. She was curled up on one of the couches, with enough hot chocolate to kill a horse and a container of truffles as well. She had figured they could use as much chocolate as possible for this conversation...

With a last look at Lucius, who nodded, Jamie slowly made her way into the room, Lucius closing the door behind her throwing up a locking charm in the process to help Jamie keep her word to listen to her friend before walking away to find Tom and see what progress if any had been made.

"Hi," Jamie said quietly.

"How are you feeling?"

"All right, I guess," replied Jamie with a shrug as she curled up into one of the chairs near the fireplace.

"Hot Chocolate?" Isáwien asked after a moment.

"Sure."

"Truffles?" she continued as she poured a cup before rising so she could take it to Jamie.

"Guess so," replied Jamie with another shrug.

Pausing to pick up the bowl, Isáwien made her way over to Jamie's side and set both on the table before smiling slightly then returning to her own seat. "How are things in Italy?"

"Quiet," Jamie replied as she picked up one of the truffles, eating it slowly before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"That's good," she nodded. "I'm sorry," she continued after a pause.

"For what?" demanded Jamie quietly. "For lying to me or for being forced to tell me the truth."

"For denying you the truth. I honestly can't say I wouldn't do it the same Jyn girl...but I know now that it was a mistake," Isáwien answered softly.

"Why did you? Why did you lie to me? You know what my life has been like, full of half truths and lies and yet you still chose to treat me the way that everyone else in my life did. You were the _one_ person I thought would _never_ lie to me and you did. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"I can barely imagine," she whispered. "I thought I was protecting all of you, protecting myself from watching you suffer...If no one knew, if you didn't know...then you wouldn't stand there each day angry and upset and hurt. I wouldn't have to see the fear in your eyes like my mother saw in mine. Everyone could live happily and in peace and I could just deteriorate in silence...In the end you would think I died suddenly and would be heart broken, but you all would have missed out on the years of heartbreak leading up to it..."

"And you think it would be easier for me to lose you, my lifeline, suddenly then to have time to prepare and come to terms with the idea of losing you? My parents were taken from me suddenly, and granted I never knew them but it doesn't change the fact that they were ripped away from me. I suddenly lost the only family I had ever known when the Weasley's disowned me when the truth about my identity came out. Legally it took time to disown me but they threw me out of their lives the second they learned the truth so it was like they had all died suddenly for me. That day in the throne room all those years ago when we first lost Tom and I thought I lost Lucius, again it happened suddenly," argued Jamie quietly.

"I didn't think of it that way..." Isáwien admitted. "I'm sorry isn't enough, but it's all I can say."

"Just…please don't shut me out anymore," pleaded Jamie quietly. "If you want to keep it from everyone else, I really don't care but please don't shut me out."

"Promise," Isáwien agreed with a slight smile. "Course I doubt I can keep much from them, but promise you'll know everything from now on out..."

"Thank you."

"Sweetheart..." Isáwien began after a moment.

"What?"

Sighing Isáwien caught her lower lip between her teeth. "In the greater timeline...time's running short. I've lost three years..."

"Meaning what exactly?" asked Jamie quietly.

"I was supposed to have until Tommy and Arri were nine at the latest... The spell to bring Tom back...it took three years. If I survive all of this, unless Tom is able to find some sort of way to convince the Fates, or beat them... He's trying but I truly doubt he will..." Isáwien sighed once more. "At the most, I only have a year left. Too much of my limited magic and strength was drained bringing Tom back."

"Oh," replied Jamie. "Well then, I think we need to get our children back so we can make the most of what time you have left."

"That sounds like a very good plan to me," Isáwien smiled.

"You can come in Luc," Jamie called out a few minutes later with a flick of her wrist seconds before the door opened revealing Lucius on the other side.

"All well once more?" Tom asked as they moved into the room, Lucius heading towards Jamie and he towards Isáwien.

"How did you…" Lucius trailed off in confusion as he walked over to the chair Jamie was sitting in, leaning over the back of it. "I put a locking spell on the door."

"I know. You forget I know you Lucius Malfoy," Jamie smiled up at him.

"You should _certainly_ know better," Isáwien teased before looking up at her first husband. "And yes, things are better. What about you two, anything?"

"Actually, that tome you were looking at a few days ago, William and I found a few locating spells that may work," Tom answered after a moment.

"Well what are we sitting around here for? Let's go, we have four girls to rescue and a long discarded plan to be used on a few people that Ron managed to avoid," Isáwien nodded as she sat up.

**glglglgl**

The next few days passed quickly. Finally they were able to find a way to locate the general vicinity for those that held the children. Gilly and Spike became the liaisons to the others, while the four focused their attention on making arrangements and plans that included their own. Some of their most trusted members of the Inner Circle went to the location to track their prey as it were, and find out exactly where Molly, Arthur, and their associates were.

When they had a specific location, they began planning exact details, none of the four happy when Harry and the others insisted on being involved, if they had to use a tracking spell to find them. Reluctantly, the four agreed, but with the stipulation that their members would not be harmed, even though what the Order didn't know was the same spells that protected the Death Eaters in Iceland were in place now. The Order and Harry specifically agreed; at least to not harm them while they were on the rescue mission.

So it was that on Thursday, the second of February…Groundhog Day…they led the attack against those who had hunted them for so long.

In a way, those holding the children never saw it coming. They came just as the sun was rising, from the west so that they were still hidden in shadows. Isáwien and Gilly left the others to go and find the girls, finding the three older girls upstairs being guarded by among others, Analise Montgomery. While Isáwien kept Analise and her companions busy, Gilly led Desi, Ciara, and Tessa from the building as safely as possible. As the fighting continued, the house was hit by numerous spells and was starting to come loose from its base.

While the two cousins were there though, others were spread through the houses and among the grounds. Lucius and Vld had found themselves with the rather happy task of facing off with Dean and Seamus…of the two though; Vld enjoyed himself much more than Lucius…They were out by the East side of the house, and Tom was inside, having found Arthur Weasley in the Dining Room. Spike was the one who happened upon the Dining Room when Tom was done, raising an eyebrow at his cousin's first husband. It was a bit interesting how alike Tom's punishment to Arthur was to the one Isáwien had bestowed upon Scarn. Although Arthur didn't end up a lion before he met his end…

It had been Jamie though who found Molly, and in turn Arrianna. She had been trying to sneak off out the back with Arri… Jamie never spoke of what was said as they fought, after that day, not even to Lucius. Molly though kept Arri between her and Jamie and continued to back away from the woman who had once considered her a mother. She and Arri had ended up next to the house when Severus made his way around the house to join them.

Tom had just found Isáwien when she heard the familiar laughter in her mind, and they both felt the ground literally give up under them. Both apparating outside, and seeing their followers do the same, along with those from the Order who were on their side, they all looked up in time to see the house collapse. Amongst the screams of those inside who were caught, everyone was most surprised by the scream that tore from two women outside the building, Isáwien and Jamie… When the dust began to settle everyone learned why when Severus appeared with Jamie by his side, only to leave her with Lucius and disappear once more. A second later Isáwien and Tom were gone with a pop as well before Gilly began to run towards that side of the house.

Hours later they had unburied the bodies of those caught in the falling debris, Isáwien had been the one to carry her daughter from the spot where she had been crushed with Molly. They left the cleanup to the Order, the Death Eaters disappearing to their homes until they were called by their rulers once more. They chose to go back to Malfoy Manor rather than bringing in members of the Order to their home. Arri was placed in the same room Tommy had been such a short time before, while Lucius and Jamie took Albus and a few others aside to speak with them. They had a funeral to prepare for, and fallout to deal with…

**glglglgl**

"You know, it's good to see those three back in this house," Isáwien mused as they watched Desi, Ciara, and Tessa run up the stairs to their rooms, part of her mind trying not to focus on who would not be back in this house now.

"It is Isá," Gilly agreed with a smile. "Although I don't know if your husbands and step-son would agree," she reminded her cousin about the problem now facing her.

Isáwien groaned as she looked over at the closed doors that led to the room where Tom, Harry, and Severus had gone to talk. Shaking her head she turned towards the door. "I better go talk with them. Stay here Shields, only one of us has to listen to them," she continued with a slight smile at the tiger as he laid back down.

"Good luck," Dawn wished as she reached the door.

"I'm gonna need more than luck. Let Jyn and Lucius know where I'm at when they get back from the den. Hopefully their talk with Albus and the others went better than this will," Isáwien trailed off with a slight sigh as she opened the door and walked in, closing it behind her quickly.

"Will you two stop arguing already..," Isáwien called loud enough for them to hear as she walked towards them.

"Isáwien?" all three men said as they turned towards her, Severus the only one not participating in the argument when she arrived.

"How are things with the girls?" Tom asked softly, ignoring Potter for a moment.

"None of your business," Harry interrupted before she could reply.

"Oh come down off your high horse Potter," Tom snapped. "They're my daughter's and my brother-in-law's granddaughter. You've got no right to them…"

"Tessa's as much my father's daughter as yours Riddle. Maybe more," Harry replied glaring at him.

"She's never going to be his daughter Potter."

"Then who was the one helping to raise her for the last seven years," Severus spoke up for the first time.

"Only because I was dead. You can't replace me, in my daughters' lives or my wife's."

"Then how do you explain the fact he did? Isáwien was his before she was ever yours," Harry argued, ignoring Severus when he tried to get his attention.

"But she married me first," Tom replied with a smirk.

"Doesn't change the fact that they've been together for two lifetimes Riddle," Harry snapped back. "Or that he's the only one she had children with," he added under his breath. "You're just brainwashing her again like you are Jamie…"

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Isáwien yelled as she debated strangling all three of them and ending the problem here and now. She could easily escape them on the other side. Hell, she'd make a deal with the Fates to stop this madness.

"Isáwien."

"For Gods sake Severus, those two are worse than Draco and Lucius. And I never thought people can be worse than those two," she snapped. "And while I'm at it, how dare you use our children in your argument. We haven't even buried them yet," she growled at Harry before turning to look across the room.

"I think you two pissed her off," Tom noted with a smile. "And that really was in poor taste," he added with a frown.

"You shut up too, Thomas!"

"Now Isáwien."

"STOP trying to patronize me you fools," Isáwien hissed as she turned and started to pace. /-/Come on Ladies, why aren't you getting involved in this? It's the perfect chance for you guys to enjoy my misery!/-/ she mentally yelled at the fates.

/-/Stop yelling at us Isáwien./-/

/-/Yes, who says we aren't enjoying your misery?/-/

/-/And who's to say we have to comment. For your information we were laughing too hard to make a comment./-/

/-/Sister is right. Now get back to the entertainment woman, before we are forced to help speed you along./-/

/-/What? You can't do anything to me that would make this moment worse,/-/ Isáwien replied rolling her eyes. /-/You've already take my children for Merlin's sake...how in god's name could you make this any worse./-/

/-/Want to bet./-/

/-/She asked for it sisters./-/

/-/That she did. All right Isáwien, this is your own fault you know./-/

/-/What are you talking about? /-/ Isáwien asked starting to grow concerned.

/-/You'll see./-/

Hearing the insane cackling in her head Isáwien turned to look around the room warily. This was not good. Why in Merlin's name did she actually challenge the Fates? She wasn't thinking straight, and now she may have made things a hundred times worse than they already were. "Stupid, stupid Isáwien," she mumbled to herself.

"Now look what you did Potter, she's mumbling to herself. She never did that before I died."

"Yes she did, you were just too stupid to realize it."

"Oh gods," Isáwien groaned as she blocked them out. What the hell was she supposed to do now. If she killed Harry, she'd have a dozen pissed off family members. But if he didn't shut up and stop egging on her first husband she might be tempted to strangle her first husband and if her second husband didn't do something besides stand there like an idiot she might strangle him as well…Gods, why did she get herself into this situation?

Oh yeah, to save Tom's daughters, Draco's daughter, and Severus and her children. Stupid insane fraction of the Order. Why couldn't they have just let things go like normal people? But NO, they had to hold a grudge and decide to get payback by kidnapping their children, then killing her son. Stupid people. Bloody idiots the whole lot of them.

"Damn it RIDDLE!"

Looking up so fast, one of the bones in her neck cracked, Isáwien immediately cursed then stopped in shock at the sight before her. How the hell did they go from arguing to having their wands drawn. /-/You three…/-/ she groaned as she realized what had happened. /-/Oh go jump off a freakin bridge you old bats!/-/ she yelled as she heard their incessant laughter. "What are you two doing?" she demanded as she started towards them, the more felt the spell being cast by one of them than seeing who did it.

"NO!"

**glglglgl**

"Where's Isáwien?" Lucius asked as he and Jamie walked back into the living room.

"Trying to sort things out with her two husbands and your brother," Dawn replied as she picked at the polish on her nails.

"Poor Isá. This is going to be hell on her, especially after losing Tommy and then Arri," Jamie said sadly as she shook her head. "Do me a favour Luc, no dying then coming back after the fact."

"Considering I don't plan on dying anytime soon, I don't think that will be a problem, Love," Lucius replied with a soft smile. "And personally I don't think I feel as sorry for my sister as I do Tom. Finding out his wife was married to the man who had betrayed him to Dumbledore…And bore his children...not that I didn't adore the twins..."

"That is my father you are talking about Luc," Jamie reminded him with a very pointed look.

"Yes Jamie," Lucius replied rolling his eyes as he turned away.

"But the girls are back, safe and sound. That's what matters," Dawn replied, changing the subject as she looked up from her hand. "Now we just have to help Isá through the loss of the twins..."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed before sitting up suddenly and looking at Lucius. "Something's wrong."

"Isáwien," Lucius breathed as he stood up, Jamie following him seconds later. Turning they hurried over to the door.

"Shields!" Dawn yelled stopping them in their tracks. Turning the saw the tiger collapsed on the floor, lying on his side as Dawn knelt next to him.

"Oh my Gods," Jamie murmured as she rushed over to join Dawn and check on her best friend's familiar. "He's having trouble breathing…" she said in shock as she watched the cat struggle to breath, his chest rising only about half as often as normal. "Luc get Isá!"

"The damn door is locked. Bloody woman," Lucius growled as he pulled his wand out. "Alohomora," Trying the door once more he frowned. "Alohomora!" /-/what the…/-/ "Alohomora! Alohomora! Damn it door OPEN!" he yelled in frustration.

"It's not working?!" Jamie asked in shock and ever growing fear as she rushed over to join him. "Alohomora," she tried herself. "What is going on?" she asked looking at him in fear.

"This isn't good. This is definitely not good," Lucius mumbled as he took her hand. "Together."

"ALOHOMORA."

Finally hearing the click Lucius turned the handle and Jamie pushed past him and rushed into the room. Following her, he ran into her as she stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my Gods," she mumbled as she slumped against him.

"What is it?" Dawn asked coming up behind them. "Merlin no," she trailed off.

"Shields is gone," Gilly said as she joined them and took a deep breath at the sight that greeted them.

_"When you walk, _

_Through a storm._

_Hold your head up high, _

_And don't be afraid of the dark. _

_At the end of the storm, _

_Is a golden light. _

_Where the sweet silver song, _

_Of the lark. _

_Walk on through the wind, _

_Walk on through the rain. _

_Though your dreams be lost and torn, _

_Walk on, walk on, with hope in your heart. _

_And you'll never walk alone. _

_You'll never walk, alone."_

Twenty feet away Severus sat on the ground holding Isáwien in his arms, as he finished his song, he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently before brushing the hair away from her face. Tom was gone, and as he looked up at them they saw a look in his eyes that they would never forget. Across the room Harry was sitting there staring off in the distance, not even in the room it appeared.

Lucius pulled Jamie in his arms as her tears started. Behind him Dawn sunk to the floor as her own cries echoed through the ballroom. Gilly bowed her head and sighed before smiling softly. "She got her greatest wish. It truly does end with us," She whispered as she touched the locket at her throat. "The line ends with us,"

Looking up as Fearchar flew into the room Gilly frowned slightly. "Severus…Jamie, Lucius, Dawn...look," she said as she pointed to the bird who had landed a few feet from Severus and Isáwien.

Looking over at them Severus nodded towards Fearchar to show one of them should get the owl. Lucius took the incentive and left Jamie for a moment to take the letter from the owl who dropped it, then moved closer to Isáwien and rubbed her head against her mistress' hand.

Returning to Jamie he looked at the seal and nearly jumped out of his own skin. "It's from Isáwien..."

"What?" Dawn asked in shock as Jamie reached over and shakily broke the seal. Seconds later the rolled up parchment pulled a howler and floated into the air as is unrolled. Then Isáwien's voice filled the room. Dawn at least had to take a double take to make sure her best friend was not actually talking herself.

_"Hi Loves, Fearchar brought this to you, which means I've sort of past on…" Isáwien began. "Aye, I knew this was coming. You don't remember it baby girl, but I told you about it once, that Christmas I was pregnant with the twins. Aye, I did erase your memory. Be angry with me all you want Jyn and Lucius, but know I did it to keep you, all of you, from having to live with the knowledge that my days were counted. It would have killed you more than losing me as you are now...trust me on this. I've been there both ways and this way is far better than the other._

_"I don't know much about what will happen in the end. Only an approximate time...But don't mourn for me my darlings, I don't regret what happened. Or that I had to go. Only that I had to leave you all without seeing all the things I know will grace your lives occur. And aye, I'm gone from this world now, but I'm never far away._

_"My darling Love, please heed my words I left you with. Of all the things I know, I know that it shall be in your arms when I leave this world. There is no place I would rather be in this life. But you must swear to me, do not take the path you took in our first life together. If you do, I shall beat the crap out of you when I see you again, and don't for a moment think I won't, my Love. Live for me, Love. Please live for me._

_"Jamie girl, don't spend forever wondering if you could have saved me. Nor should any of you, my dearest ones. This was my decision. Never ask to understand that, until you see me again I shall not let you understand. Only then will I explain what happened. Until that day, live your life without regret. You have such joy in the future. Don't face it wondering what might have been. Let yourself live completely._

_"Lucius, my dear darling brother...you know, there is a conversation we are long overdo. One I suspect shall never be had... Don't make me come back there and knock some sense into you. You'll know what I'm talking about if you think about it."_ And Lucius could hear the smile in her voice.

_"Gilly girl, I'll be waiting here, but until then take care of our last little ones. They will learn so much from you. Sha-laa na no cre la cha._

_"There is another letter, well a few dozen other letters. Fearchar has them all, and will deliver them in time. But this one is for your four alone. If anyone else is there when I die, know I did not forget you, I can just only fit so much in one of these after all...one final message my darlings. And know that it is true,"_ Isáwien's voice trailed off for a moment before they heard her start to sing.

_"Remember I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me In your memory_

_Remember When you dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended Just remember me_

_I am the one star that keeps burning_

_So brightly It is the last light To fade into the rising sun_

_I'm with you Whenever you tell My story_

_For I am all I've done_

_Remember I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me In your memory_

_Remember me_

_I am that warm voice in the cold wind That whispers _

_And if you listen You've hear me call across the sky_

_As long as I still can reach out And touch you _

_Then I will never die_

_Remember I'll never leave you _

_If you will only Remember me_

_Remember I will still be here_

_As long as you hold me In your memory _

_Remember When your dreams have ended_

_Time can be transcended _

_I live forever - Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember - Me"_

glglglgl

"Uncle Severus?"

Turning Severus smiled softly as Sage walked in the room. "Hi angel."

"We're starting to worry about you. Jyn sent me out to find you while she gets Desi to stop playing with her dress and trying to change the colour."

Laughing softly Severus shook his head. "I can see your sister doing that," She despised the dresses Sage had chosen for her bridesmaids. Even Cia couldn't get her aunt to shut up. Then again no colour could please Desdemona. She was only complaining about the lilac dresses to keep from admitting she was 'getting fat' in her words. Danny was ready to scream in frustration with his wife. Well, that or he had come to see Severus about a potion to speed up the pregnancy or stop her mood swings at least. And they had all thought Jamie was scary when she had been pregnant with Isáwien.

Smiling slightly Severus thought of his oldest grandchild. Jamie had been determined to name her daughter after the grandmother and aunt she would never know. Lucius had just shook his head and told her to do what she wanted. Isáwien Hermione Gilgamangë Malfoy was a holy terror, and that's the truth of it. At nine she was the oldest of the group of kids that ran their lives. Off to Hogwarts in two years, and Severus was looking forward to the havoc she would reek on his few former students who taught now. She looked remarkably like Isáwien, the same blonde hair that the Malfoy's all had before her. But her eyes were the same Sapphire blue as her mother and older sister, and she was every bit a daddy's girl. She had Lucius so wrapped around her little finger that Severus had to wonder if Lucius even knew which way was up.

Four years after Isáwien graced the world with her presence, the twins were born. Thomas Malachai James and Severus William Salazar. Lucius would not let the old ways die out completely, so he continued those blasted multiple names. Tommy and Sev were even more their mother's children. James' legacy lived on in his grandchildren more than it ever had in Harry or Jamie. And with the Weasley twins for uncles...they drove their father insane. And the rest of the family, as they had become, just sat back to enjoy the show. They had strawberry blonde hair, and Severus had been the first to thank Merlin when he saw a child without that blasted Malfoy hair. But they did have Lucius' eyes.

And two years ago, their last child decided to come to town. Jamie had been shocked when she discovered she was pregnant again. They both swore she hadn't used the potion since the twins were born; yet Lily Dawn Esmerelda Malfoy came just the same. She was the spitting image of her mother, and often times Severus could find himself thinking that her presence was somehow arranged by Isáwien. Lucius was always saying that Lily was just like his sister had been at her age. At the very least, she was Jamie's baby.

Letting his thoughts wander, Severus heard Draco outside yelling. Ten to one his oldest daughter had gone chasing after little Sirius again. The two cousins were always picking on each other. Draco's oldest, Lai Sitara, named after his aunt as well, was eight. And she was another Malfoy to be graced with that damn hair. But otherwise she looked just like her mother. Three years her junior, Cissa was Draco's dream child. Named after his mother and his mother-in-law, Cellise, Cissa looked like her grandmother, but she had her mother's hair. She was born the same year as the twins, and had been the one he declared 'proved that the Malfoy blonde hair curse was broken.'

Of course, then Ciara's daughter had been born a year later and proved him wrong. Bella Danielle Hawthorn, her parents' surprise, which forced them to move up their wedding plans, was her mother's splitting image. And she was graced with her grandmother's vela charms. They had seen the proof often enough, too often in her four years to her father's thinking.

That had been the slight surprise after the girls grew up. When Desi called off her betrothal to Jeremy, he had actually started dating Cia. And two children later it seemed that they were better for each other than he would have ever been with Desi. Their youngest, William Severus Hawthorn, named after Ciara's stepfather and himself, was three. And could always be found with Desi and Donovan's oldest. And like his father before him, Billy had Severus for a godfather. Which was one of the reasons he got his middle name. At least that's the story Jeremy tells.

Desi and Donovan had been married five-years-now, and their oldest was three. Arrianna Kairos Hart was another holy terror, even at three. She had her father's eyes and her mother's hair. But she looked more like the Hart's than the Potter's or Riddle's. And now Desi was six months pregnant with their second child, to be named Jory Ryan Hart, and driving Danny, as she called her husband, absolutely mad. Although Severus had to wonder about Desi's idea for naming the new baby that, regardless if it was a boy, or a girl.

Turning his attention from his youngest granddaughter, Severus instead focused on Hermione and her husband. She and Harry had two children, Sirius James, named after his grandfather and godfather, who was seven. And William Vladamir who was six. Harry and Spike had become good friends, along with Vld. And Harry thoroughly enjoyed Spike's annoyance at having a child share his birth name, well he had when he and Hermione had decided on the name when they learned she was pregnant, before his death. Harry had wanted Will's middle name to be Vld, Hermione objected saying that combination just sounded weird. So she suggested using Vladamir instead. Harry had rolled his eyes but agreed. And Vld spoiled his godson like mad.

Only a few years after Isáwien's death, they had another possible dark lord come, Lord Anubis who the Higginbotham family had locked away generations before. Before he was defeated, he killed Albus and Harry, as well as destroying Hogwarts; though no students were harmed. The school had been rebuilt, and everyone had mourned the loss of both men. As time passed, Hermione did remarry; a shock to some in her choice…She and Remus had married two years earlier, and were very happy. And Remus took good care of his stepsons, while making sure they never were able forget their father.

"Hey Severus, are we going to have a wedding today?"

Looking up Severus gave Blaise a look and the man turned and left the room. Probably off to deal with his own children. Daniel Harold Zabini was seven, his sister Sarah Lynn was five. Blaise had taken a great deal of delight in using Harold and reminding Harry what his full name was. Harry had merely replied that if his godson had to have that for a name, at least they could commiserate together.

The only child left in their menagerie of kids was Dawn's. Heather Arrianna Monroe, instead of naming her daughter after her best friend, as so many of the children bore Isáwien's names, she had named her after Isáwien's mother and only daughter. And unlike the rest of the women in their group, Dawn had never even told the father. She loved to say that she was free from the restraints of some annoying, overbearing man. Jamie and the others would roll their eyes but give her credit for her freedom.

"Uncle Severus, I think they want us out there," Sage said smiling at him with a smile that he had seen many times over the past ten years. They all knew he was never completely there, but they put up with him just the same. Sighing softly he nodded his head as he thought about today. Sage was marrying her Sweetheart from Hogwarts. Benjamin O'Donnell, the two had been dating exclusively since Tessa was sixteen. It only took him six years to get around to proposing. It took another four years for them to actually have the wedding thanks to Benjamin's work. It was amazingly hard for a pirate to get time off as it were…Regardless though, they were finally actually standing in the bedroom that had been his Beloved's when she lived at the Castle, where his youngest living girl, Isáwien's baby, would become someone else's. He had fulfilled his promise to his Beloved. He had stayed and taken care of her girls. Desi, Jamie, Sage... all of them. The only thing he hadn't been able to do was give Sage the wedding she wanted.

Sure she had everyone there she wanted. And she had almost every aspect of her dream wedding. Except the one thing she had wanted since she first saw her mum growing them that first spring at the Estate. Isáwien's prize sterling silver roses. The bush that grew from the one her mother had, and her mother before her. Generations of Higginbotham women had grown those roses, the original bush having been on the Castle property. But when Isáwien had died, the bushes at the house died as well. And after Gilly's death a few years later, the bush at the Castle died as well. Sage had been heartbroken, so now she had white roses instead.

They had all tried to get the bush to come back to life, now that the Castle had been left for all of them to visit. Gilly had made sure to tie the Castle to their bloodlines, but nothing could be removed from it. She had told Severus that she had to make sure the heirlooms were protected, and the tomes. So the spells that had protected the castle still were there, still protected by the Higginbotham women buried in the catacombs under the castle. He had been the only one able to enter them to bury Gilly along side her mother and cousin. Shamira had tried to follow and died before she could even back away. Jamie had been the one to figure out what was going on. With the last of the line passed, their final legacy of protecting the Castle and its secrets was forever protected itself. No one could ever disturb their rest; ever remove the wards around the Castle. But that still left them forever looking and seeing the rosebush that would never bloom again.

"Uncle Severus!"

"Huh?" Severus asked looking down at her. "Oh, I spaced out again didn't I?"

"Yes, but that's okay. I just figured you wouldn't want Jyn to come bothering you. We both know she would love the chance to tease you."

"That she would. All right Sage girl, let's get you downstairs so you can get married. Lucius might start coming to bother me if we don't get you down there soon."

"He might," Sage agreed with a smile as she took his hand and they walked out of the room to the top of the stairs.

As they waited for the music to start Severus couldn't help but think how much Isáwien would have loved to have seen this day. To at least be here…

"Uncle Severus!" Sage exclaimed softly and he turned to look at her, worried that something was wrong. Following her line of vision he saw that the roses in her bouquet had changed colour.

"It looks like your Mum decided to make sure you got your wish after all," he whispered softly as he looked at the familiar roses. Looking to his right he smiled as he felt something, more like someone squeeze his hand before it slipped away. She was there after all. And something told him the bush would be blooming come that spring.

Hearing the first notes of the song Severus turned his attention back to Sage and they started down the stairs that Isáwien's other girls had just taken.


End file.
